


Not in so Many Words

by yozaki



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozaki/pseuds/yozaki
Summary: Kingsman 1的AU，kid!Eggsy成長日記，非常非常慢熱。因為想要寫某些特定情節，所以稍微更改了一些原著的設定。分上下兩部，共約十萬字(已經寫完了，不是坑)。故事裡時間的寫法是歐式的: 日/月/年。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

19/09/2003, 00:07

科雷斯維克路兒童之家，倫敦──

金棕髮的男孩安靜地在床上坐起身。即使他動作小心翼翼，床舖仍發出輕微咿軋聲響。他僵坐著聆聽週遭動靜，只聽見旁邊幾床的男孩緩和的呼吸聲。穿著他不熟悉的睡衣，男孩謹慎地滑下床，光腳踩在冰涼的塑料地板上。他躡手躡腳走到寢室門口緩慢無聲地轉動門把，推開一絲門縫，確認走廊漆黑無人後溜了出去。男孩搜索著白天時的記憶，光著腳丫無聲走到走廊底端右轉，看到了他尋找的東西──一台老式的公用電話。

男孩高舉右手拿下話筒，接著從睡褲口袋裡掏出身上僅有的幾枚銅板全數投進公用話機裡。他聽著話筒裡等待撥號的嘟聲，然後自睡衣領口掏出一枚徽章，他默記徽章背後的數字，踮起腳盯著數字按鈕依序按下六個號碼。

「客戶投訴中心，我能如何為您效勞？」

17/09/2003, 20:43

伊格西‧安文的肚子大聲抱怨著。揉了揉他猜測是胃部的地方，男孩決定起身再搜尋一次冰箱。冷清的冰箱裡只有幾顆受了傷的蘋果和一品脫的牛奶紙盒，一個小時前他對它們興趣缺缺，但現在看來似乎別無選擇。他挑了一顆蘋果，搖搖紙盒內聽來少得可憐的牛奶，將它們放在流理臺邊。他走回客廳不放棄地再撥了一次老媽的手機號碼，仍是得到沒有開機的答覆。蜜雪兒常忘記留意手機的電量，也不是第一次臨時超市加班直到伊格西睡了之後才回家。

他走回廚房拿一個玻璃杯，倒進僅剩的牛奶然後放進微波爐裡加熱，趁這段空檔洗了蘋果啃著。他將果核丟了，沖洗喝完牛奶的玻璃杯，然後放在水槽邊的晾碗籃裡。走過浴室時他猶豫了一下，最後裝作沒這回事，沒有刷牙就爬上他的床。

18/09/2003, 09:02

「有人在嗎？」碰碰碰！「蓋瑞‧安文？」

被門外巨響吵醒，伊格西從被窩裡伸出手胡亂拍打他床頭櫃，他拿起時鐘瞇著眼看上頭顯示的時間，瞬間驚醒。「該死！老媽為什麼沒叫我！」

「有人在家嗎？」伊格西聽到門外的人聲與拍打門板的聲響，才意識到自己是被這些噪音叫醒。他跳下床急急走去開門。

「有什麼事嗎？」伊格西將大門開了一點縫隙問道，門外站著一名與他母親年齡相仿的女人，中等身材，深棕色卷髮綁成馬尾。她戴著眼鏡，樸實五官的表情焦慮。謹慎不嫌多，伊格西想起蜜雪兒叮嚀他一個人在家時不能給陌生人開門。

「蓋瑞？蓋瑞‧安文？」女人問他，伊格西點點頭，即使從來沒人這麼叫他，除了學校老師以外。女人先是鬆了口氣，但表情隨即變得比之前更緊繃，「我是艾蜜莉‧傑克森，社會福利部門，」她拿起掛在胸前的識別證給伊格西看，「蓋瑞，你母親……我能進去和你坐下來談談嗎？」

伊格西不知道自己為什麼決定相信傑克森小姐，也許是她聲音裡的憂傷，他打開了門讓她進到客廳。事後回想，也許他當時已經下意識明白蜜雪兒永遠不會回來了。

車禍，傑克森小姐說，酒醉駕車肇事逃逸。伊格西聽從她的指示，收拾簡單的行李裝在他的背包裡。他們搭計程車前往昨夜替蜜雪兒‧安文急救的醫院。路途上伊格西不發一語，傑克森也沒開口，只是轉頭看了男孩的側臉幾次。

「醫院已經請安文太太的同事確認過了，」他們站在醫院的太平間門外，傑克森低頭對伊格西說道，「我們必須簽署一些文件，同時……我不確定你想看看她嗎？」

雙手叉在牛仔褲口袋，男孩聳了一下肩，停頓一會後點點頭。應該穿上外套的，伊格西心想，醫院好冷。

傑克森推開漆成白色的金屬門，她與穿著淺藍色工作服的男人輕聲交談，男人帶他們走到金屬牆面其中一個方格前，下面數來第二格，左邊數來……伊格西沒注意算。金屬方格其實是一個很長的抽屜，伊格西理解到，藍衣男人拉開它然後一個很像蜜雪兒的人躺在那裡，傑克森將手搭在伊格西肩上。她看起來和平時的蜜雪兒不一樣，蒼白又古怪，臉頰上有些瘀青，頭右上方的金髮因為出血而黏成一塊。女人身上套著白色的醫院袍子，伊格西看不出還有什麼其他傷痕。

艾蜜莉──傑克森說叫她艾蜜莉──和伊格西坐在醫院走廊邊的淺綠色塑料椅上向他解釋表格上的文字，然後簽下她的名字並附註代表蓋瑞‧安文。她掏出扁平皮包裡的一份文件看了一會，問他有沒有任何她所不知道的，伊格西搖搖頭。他聽說爺爺奶奶很早就過世，從沒聽聞任何關於外公外婆的談話，聖誕節家裡只有三人，後來只剩他與蜜雪兒，去年連塑膠耶誕樹都沒有組裝。

他們再次搭車，計程車最後停在科雷斯維克路兒童之家門口。

19/09/2003, 00:11

「客戶投訴中心，我能如何為您效勞？」禮貌不帶情感的女聲從話筒裡傳來。

「呃，我的名字是伊格西‧安文。」男孩回答並努力不讓自己的尾音顫抖，「抱歉，呃，是蓋瑞‧安文。我什麼都沒了，現在在孤兒院，我，」伊格西讓自己不去想冰冷抽屜裡的女人，「……有人告訴我如果需要幫助可以打這個號碼……」

「很抱歉，先生您打錯電話了。」女人簡短回答。

「等、等等，」伊格西努力回想，蜜……她還說過什麼，「牛津鞋而不是雕花鞋？」

「您的申訴已被正式記錄。我們希望尚未失去您這位忠實顧客。」女人乾脆地掛了電話。

男孩愣著看手裡發出嘟嘟聲的電話，就這樣？沒了？他左手再去掏褲子口袋，雖然明知道裡面一毛錢也沒有。他麻木地尋原路走回寢室，躺在床上盯著黑暗中的天花板。

19/09/2003, 07:50

「蓋瑞。蓋瑞‧安文。」睡夢中有人搖了搖伊格西的肩膀，「你的監護人來了。」陌生的女聲說著他聽不懂的話。

「好啦……」被搖得無法再睡，伊格西坐起身。他看著陌生的景色呆坐在那兒，柯爾女士似乎從他的表情讀出什麼，話音放軟，「你梳洗一下然後到辦公室好嗎？」伊格西轉過頭面無表情地看著她，「還記得辦公室在哪兒嗎？」伊格西點頭。

他走近辦公室時能聽到一男一女交談的聲音，辦公室門沒關上伊格西直接走了進去。

「蓋瑞，」柯爾女士注意到他說道，「這位是哈利‧哈特先生。」原本背對著男孩的高大男人轉過身。

伊格西抬頭看幾乎是他兩倍身高的男人，男人戴著粗框眼鏡有些面善，「你好。」猶豫著這種情況下該怎麼禮貌問好，他忍住沒把手叉進牛仔褲口袋。

「你好，伊格西。」男人從容應答，他的腔調不像伊格西任何一個鄰居或學校老師。男孩因為對方知道自己的綽號有些驚訝，但情緒就像隔著厚重的玻璃牆模糊又聽不見聲音。

「你們何不到會客室聊一會？」雙手交疊在腹部站立一旁的柯爾女士看出男孩的不自在如此提議。她打開與育幼院辦公室相連小型會客室的門示意伊格西先走。

伊格西走到牆邊站著，西裝筆挺的高大男人接著走進房間後門在他身後關上。男人將手上拿著的長柄傘靠牆放好後問，「你不坐下嗎，伊格西？」

「不用。」伊格西短短答覆，頓了一會後解釋，「我的意思是不需要，謝謝。」

「你介意我坐著嗎？」男人問他，伊格西搖了搖頭。

男人坐在會客室裡的長沙發上，手指稍微撫平西裝褲上的皺摺，「你記得我嗎？」

男孩盯著他的臉再次搖了搖頭。

「我給了你那枚勛章，」聽了男人的話伊格西低頭看自己胸前，「你父親救了我一命。」哈特語畢男孩猛一抬頭看著對方。

「伊格西，」男人斟酌著字句，「我有兩個提議，一、你可以留在科雷斯維克，」伊格西皺起眉，「我會盡可能幫助你；或是二、你可以成為我的被監護人，然後我們一起討論你想待在哪兒。」

選項二聽起來好得多了。男人的臉對伊格西有種親切感，也許是因為他小時候見過這位「哈利‧哈特」，但伊格西努力回想也記不起拿到徽章那天的情景。

「我能相信你？」

「很遺憾，我理解身為未成年的你選擇很少，沒有什麼可以採取的行動，我所能提出的證據也都是能夠輕易捏造的。」男孩的眉頭再度一緊，「這樣吧，我可以請柯爾女士定期打電話給你，」

「艾蜜莉。艾蜜莉‧傑克森。」伊格西打斷他的話。

男人挑起一側的眉，「我尚未有機會認識這位傑克森小姐，但當然我們可以請她打電話確認你的情況。」

伊格西點了下頭。

「那麼我假定你不介意我成為你的監護人？」

男孩聳了聳肩，「你覺得我還有什麼可損失的。」

看穿了站在牆角男孩的逞強，哈特只是嘴角一勾站起身。「好吧，」男人提起傘，「我想我們該告訴柯爾小姐你的決定，並給你的傑克森小姐撥個電話。」

二十四小時內伊格西第二次收拾他的行囊，科雷斯維克沒有什麼他可留戀的。跟著哈特身後走出兒童之家時已經有一台出租車在門口等著，男人打開車門讓伊格西先上車，再坐進車內帶上車門。

二十分鐘後車子開進一條石板路小巷停下，兩旁是白色粉刷的聯排住宅。哈特下了車領著伊格西走到巷底的屋子，「這是我的住所，你可以暫時先待在這兒。」

哈特打開大門，伊格西看見門後一個他完全沒料想到的東西，「你養狗？」

「皮克先生，」梗犬聽見牠的名字慢慢走向他們，「伊格西。」哈特說完一人一狗的名字當作介紹他們認識彼此。

伊格西蹲下身，「你好。」他伸出手，沒料到皮克先生舉起牠的右前爪放在他的手掌心上。男孩驚訝地抬頭看了哈特一眼，再回頭看著面前的小狗然後認真地抓著狗的腳掌晃了兩下握手。

「客房在二樓，你可以把東西放著自由使用房間與盥洗室。」哈特說，然後對著緩慢抬起上身想要爬上樓梯的梗犬說，「皮克先生你可以不用上來。」

注意到狗的動作並不敏捷，伊格西忍不住問：「他年紀很大了嗎？」

「十一歲了，」哈特走在樓梯前頭回答，「說起來皮克先生和你同年。」

打開客房的門，哈利‧哈特示意伊格西可以先進去，「你還沒用過早餐吧？」他看見伊格西點頭同意後接著說：「我會在廚房裡準備早餐，你安頓好便可以下來。我時間有限所以才一早前往科雷斯維克。」他補充道。

伊格西伸手摸了摸床單，決定把背包放在地上。

*

男孩走進緊鄰廚房的餐廳時，皮克先生正在餐廳角落吃著他碗裡的乾狗糧。

哈特身著圍裙端著兩個餐盤走出廚房，見到男孩時問：「你要喝茶嗎？」

「要。」伊格西回答，「我是說，好的，謝謝。」哈特先生的襯衫領帶讓男孩忍不住用對待學校校長的方式答話，即使他在學校也不這麼注意禮貌。光滑的木質地板感覺起來像根基鬆垮的地面，一不小心應對就會掉落下去。

「你先坐下。」哈特轉身回到廚房，大概是去拿茶壺。

伊格西審慎地拉開沉重的木椅，在其中一個餐盤前坐了下來。餐盤上擺著全套英式早餐，炒蛋、香腸、血腸，培根、磨菇、烤蕃茄、半片吐司，剩下的空間被茄汁豆所佔滿。男孩不住吞嚥口水，他不知道多久沒吃過完整的早餐。

脫下圍裙的哈特端著托盤回到餐廳，他替伊格西倒了一杯茶，讓男孩自己加糖或牛奶。

兩人安靜地用完早餐後，哈特端著自己的杯盤走到廚房放入水槽，伊格西學著他也端著盤子進入廚房放妥。

「你可以去起居室等。」哈特穿上圍裙捲起袖子，準備洗碗盤。

伊格西搖搖頭，「我可以幫忙。」哈特看著他的臉半晌而後點頭同意。

一如用早餐時的安靜，兩人站在水槽邊清理。伊格西的身高不方便洗滌，哈特便讓他擦乾碗盤。

十分鐘後他們坐在哈特舒適的起居室裡，伊格西直挺挺地坐在沙發上，直到皮克先生在他腳邊坐下男孩的肩膀才放鬆一些。

「在科雷斯維克說過，我們必須決定你待在哪兒。」哈特開口。

伊格西點點頭，像是等待審判結果宣告。

「我因為工作的原因經常不在倫敦，所以寄宿學校或許是最好的選擇。」

伊格西有些困惑地看著哈特，像是事情出乎他的意料，但其實伊格西對未來一片茫然。「所以我不能繼續唸斯多克維爾？」雖然在那兒不到三星期已經讓伊格西不太想讀中學。

「斯多克維爾園中學不收寄宿生，如果你回到科雷斯維克的話就能繼續。」哈特解釋。

伊格西搖搖頭，他不想向同學們解釋自己突然變成了孤兒，「好吧，只要不是全部男生的貴族學校就好。」

哈特嘴角一抿忍住笑意，「男女合校的話，布萊頓中學如何？」

「那不還是貴族學校？」伊格西皺著眉問。

哈特忍著沒說大部分提供寄宿的中學都所費不貲，「我在布萊頓有熟人，方便辦轉學手續。」即使一般申請入學需要在兩年前準備。

「好吧。」

哈特點頭，「還有……你母親的葬禮。」

伊格西身體一僵，「怎樣？」

「禮儀社說今天下午能夠處理。」年長男人仔細盯著男孩的表情，對方只是微微垂下肩膀。

「好。」伊格西聲音平板地回答。

*

他們搭計程車前往位於北倫敦的市立墓園，伊格西注意到開車的是同一人時哈特說司機的名字是麥可。

蜜雪兒‧安文葬在李‧安文的右側。自昨日以來伊格西稍稍理解了成人世界裡手續的繁瑣，他看著棺木緩緩降至地面以下，想像為了這場只有兩人參加的葬禮哈特必須填幾張表格。他不知道蜜雪兒已經決定好自己的墓地，領悟到原來這是活著的時候就必須思考的問題。也或許蜜雪兒並沒有這麼做，只是地剛好空著。

伊格西走向剛被泥土覆蓋的地面，懷裡抱著兩束花──在來的路上哈特讓麥可停在路邊的花店買的。男孩將一束放在蜜雪兒的石碑前，另一束給李。伊格西身上穿著深藍色牛仔褲與黑色的襯衫，他小時候參加父親葬禮的那套西裝早因為尺寸太小而被蜜雪兒送給了別人。

「所以你也在軍隊嗎？」看著兩座一新一舊的墓碑伊格西問。

「不完全是。而且現在已經離開了。」

伊格西點頭，哈特的家不像是一介軍人所能負擔的。「你以前駐紮在哪裡？伊拉克？」

「抱歉，伊格西，那是機密。」

「但是我爸救了你，對吧？」

「你父親過世那天，我沒注意到某件事。如果不是因為他的英勇表現，我的過錯會使得當場所有人喪命。我因此虧欠他。你的父親是個勇敢的人，一個好人。」

男孩雙手揣在褲口袋裡，右腳尖踢了踢地上一株野草，沒說話。

「我爸的死不是你的錯。」過了一會兒伊格西說，男人沒回答。

「但是酒醉駕車的人都該下地獄。」男孩腳下的力道大了，雜草的根翻了出來、倒在地面。

哈特靜默半晌然後開口：「走吧，伊格西。」

男孩點點頭。

*

「需要回去你家嗎，再打包一些東西？」回到計程車上哈特問道，「客房以後就屬於你了，有些物品不帶到學校可以放著。」

伊格西盯著車子前進的方向，低聲同意。

他們走進灰色的國民住宅區，步上階梯，在安文家門口停下。伊格西掏出鑰匙打開門。他當初只是習慣性地帶上鑰匙跟著艾蜜莉離開，在科雷斯維克的短暫時間他曾從口袋中拿出鑰匙想著如果不能再用來打開門它還算是一把鑰匙嗎。

哈特跟在男孩身後進屋，習慣性地掃視室內躲藏的角落與各個可能出入口。過去六年蜜雪兒顯然花了較少的心思打理家中。

伊格西走進蜜雪兒的房間，從她床下拖出一只邊緣有些磨損但仍有八成新的行李箱。自從李過世後他們很少用到它。

他塞了一些衣服進去，幾本喜歡的書與掌上遊戲機。他從起居室幾幀相框裡掏出照片夾進家庭相本，在經過矮桌時停下腳步。男人從他的背影旁看見桌上擺著幾個雪景水晶球，哈特想起在六年前的確看過類似的物品。

「用衣服包著就不會摔破。」男人建議。

「小時候我爸從海外任務帶回來的。」伊格西回答。

替行李箱拉上拉鍊，男孩隨口問：「所以房子接下來會怎樣？賣掉？」

哈特點頭，「我僱了律師處理你的資產。房貸還沒繳清，所以賣房償還房貸，剩下的扣除遺產稅後存入你的戶頭。」

「我猜剩的不多吧。」伊格西用鑰匙鎖上門的時候說。

「恐怕是的。」提著行李箱哈特回答。他看見男孩遞來公寓鑰匙，說道：「你留著。我有備份。」

伊格西轉動門把確定鎖上，多握了幾秒才放手。


	2. Chapter 2

20/09/2003

麥可載著他們到布萊頓。伊格西開始覺得麥可像是哈特的私人司機，但為什麼不讓他像電視上一樣穿著制服開一輛轎車？伊格西不懂有錢人的想法，而哈特絕對是個有錢人。

兩個小時的車程因為週末相當順暢，麥可將他們放在坎普飯店門口後便離開了。從路口可以看見英吉利海峽。

「行李放好後去學院的裁縫店做制服。」在旅館櫃台等他們的鑰匙時哈特說。

「為什麼不能在你的店裡做就好？」昨天晚餐時哈特提到他現在職業是一名裁縫。

「是布萊頓的規定。」哈特接過鑰匙遞給伊格西一把，他們的客房相鄰。裝潢別緻的旅館是一棟舊別墅改建而成，這附近的旅舍都是類似的背景。

裁縫店距離他們的住宿步行少於十分鐘。哈特進入聖喬治路上的店門，與店員說明來意後交給對方一張信用卡。

「我在斜對角的酒吧等你。」哈特告訴伊格西。他看見男孩臉上執拗混合著不確定的表情沒多說什麼。

「簡直是哈利‧波特。」當伊格西站上板凳量尺寸時忍不住喃喃自語，有啤酒肚的裁縫看他一眼，男孩只是聳了下右邊的肩。

*

伊格西走進「黃金加農炮」裡，看見哈特在靠窗的桌邊喝一杯健力士。

「他們說制服明天會送到旅館。」他把哈特的信用卡放在桌面上。

像個失去父母的男孩該有的樣子，他們在中學附近的商店買齊了伊格西住宿所有需要的物品。男孩試著不去想這些床單洗衣袋文具的價錢。

「原本想去南丘看看，畢竟都到了薩塞克斯，但時間不夠。」哈特評論道，「想去參觀中學嗎？」

男孩先是搖頭，然後又改變想法，「從外面看一眼。」伊格西並不討厭學校，但他不確定自己喜歡以學校為家這主意。面對著眼前超過一百五十年的紅磚建築，伊格西仍不確定該預期什麼。

走回飯店的路上哈特挑了一間靠海的餐廳。點完菜後他拿出一枚信封與一個手掌大小素淨的灰色紙盒交給伊格西。

男孩疑惑地看了年長的男人一眼，先打開了沒封上的信封，裡面是五張二十英鎊的鈔票。

「以備你這學期不時之需。」哈特解釋。

「太多了。」伊格西猶豫一會後說。

「我並不強迫你花它。」哈特挑起一側的眉。

「謝謝。」男孩臉一陣熱，接著打開了盒子顯現出一只金屬外殼極輕薄的折疊式行動電話，上面沒有品牌。

「如果有問題可以打電話給我，」哈特說道，「傑克森小姐的號碼也在裡面。」

伊格西打開手機裡面的螢幕是彩色的，按了電話簿的按鈕後僅有兩名通訊人，哈利‧哈特和艾蜜莉‧傑克森。他蓋上手機忍不住多摸了一下磨砂觸感的外殼，上頭小型顯示螢幕也是彩色的。蜜雪兒替他辦行動電話時伊格西拿到一支免費的韓國品牌，黑白螢幕，「如果你放學後亂跑我也找得到你。」她當時在通訊行這麼說。

「呃，謝謝。」伊格西再次笨拙地道謝。

*

21/09/2003

雖是週日，但對於住宿生學院的院長來說與平常日並無多大不同。哈特事先與初中學生宿舍的漢德克羅斯園院長聯繫過他與伊格西拜訪的時間。

伊格西將他們昨天買好的物品還有送來的制服（包含一張教你如何打領帶的複印）放進行李箱，提著它到櫃檯與結完帳的哈特會合。他們走出旅館看見麥可與他的出租車在門口等著，伊格西不特別驚訝。

他們與戴維斯夫妻會面（戴維斯一家住在與宿舍相連的公寓，夫妻兩人一同管理住宿生），簡短的寒暄與介紹後伊格西送哈特到門口。

「很高興認識你，伊格西。」站在黑色的車門邊哈特伸出右手掌與伊格西相握，「雖然我對我們再次見面的原因感到遺憾。」

「嗯……對。」找不到適合的回答，伊格西喃喃同意。

*

22/09/2003, 23:09

哈利‧哈特坐在床上讀著睡前書，床頭櫃上的手機突然響起。

「加拉哈德。」他看了來電顯示後報上自己的代號。

「哈利，你兒子可能逃學了。」線路另一頭的梅林說道。

「一、伊格西是我的被監護人，二、發生什麼事了，梅林。」哈利把書放回床頭櫃上，起身下床準備更換外出的衣物，他戴上眼鏡改用它的通話功能。

「像你說的，我將他的SIM卡列入背景追蹤，讓程式發現異狀時通知我。」蘇格蘭人回答，「如果你的小朋友手機沒有被偷並且被帶出校園，那麼他現在正往東薩塞克斯前進。」

「是被監護人，」哈利更正他友人的措詞，「你調衛星畫面看了嗎？」

「調了，看起來是一台移動中的貨運車。」

「綁架？」

「也許，但看記錄與平時的貨運路線相同，從伊格西的手機也聽不出任何異狀，只有貨車行進的內部聲響。」

「倫敦有我能用的車嗎？」哈利一面別襯衫袖扣一面問。

「店裡有輛賓利……」梅林回答，「還是要聯絡麥可？」

「不了，我不想驚動太多人，傳到亞瑟那兒有點麻煩。」

「也是。」梅林同意，「我已經將路線訊息下載到車上的GPS，路上保持聯絡。」

*

23/09/2003, 00:32

依循梅林的指示有效避免警察與測速相機，哈利只花了九十分鐘抵達薩塞克斯郡。他站在公路邊的加油站撥打伊格西的電話號碼，電話鈴響從手機裡與他身旁的貨車箱內傳來。

「喂？」響了五聲後伊格西充滿睡意的聲音回答。

「伊格西，你在哪裡？」哈利語調沉穩。

「欸？布萊頓啊？」伊格西說完打了個呵欠。

「你確定？不是在一輛Tesco的卡車上？」

「你怎麼知道？」男孩的聲音突然充滿警覺，哈利領悟對方的睡意是裝出來的。

「我現在站在貨車旁邊。」哈利說完掛了電話。他將貨車門的門閂打開，過一會鐵門被人從內側向上推開。

「你怎麼找到我的？」金棕髮的男孩從貨車箱跳下，表情倔強。

「喂、你們對我的貨物做什麼？」從加油站便利商店離開的貨車司機急忙走來。

「很抱歉，先生，」身著高級訂製西裝的哈利‧哈特彬彬有禮地解釋，「我相信我的被監護人不小心上錯了車。」

「上錯車？你說什……」中年男人疑惑又憤怒地問話但哈特沒有理會。

「走吧，伊格西。」哈利打個手勢示意男孩坐上一旁的轎車，留下司機一人罵了幾聲後關上他的貨車門。

*

「你的目的地是哪裡？」發動賓利駛離加油站後哈利問道。

「你怎麼知道我在車裡？」伊格西再次反問。

「我有個朋友仍留在軍隊裡，他查到的。」哈利隨口塘塞，「而且如果你真的不想被人找到，就不會還帶著手機。」

坐在副駕駛座的男孩雙手環抱沒有回話。年長的男人逕自驅車前行，開了五、六分鐘伊格西從路標注意到轎車並不是往布萊頓的回程忍不住發問：「我們要去哪？」

「南丘，既然我們已經在往那個方向的路上。」哈利說明。

過了一會轎車在肯通路底停下，「就在前面。」男人下車時說。伊格西也下了車，關上車門後默默跟著哈特走。夜空雖然晴朗但殘月尚未升起，四周一片漆黑，兩人循著車頭的燈光前進。步道末端可以看到立在懸崖上兩棟相鄰的屋子，與遠處的白堊斷崖。潔白垂直的峭壁在光線微弱的深夜裡仍模糊可見。

「七姐妹巖，」哈利看著遠方說，「天氣晴朗時山崖壁折射陽光亮得讓人睜不開眼。」

伊格西沒回應哈特的話，在步道旁的草地上席地而坐。

「他們嘲笑我的口音。」半晌後男孩開口。

「那是唯一的原因嗎？」哈利問他。

伊格西默默搖頭。

聽著浪花沖刷海岸的聲響，哈利說道：「要學會如何談吐得宜很容易，」

「像《窈窕淑女》那樣？」伊格西插嘴。

年長男人看了坐在草地上的男孩一眼，目光有些驚訝，「對。但是改變口音並不會改變一個人，換句話說一個人的本質是不受口音影響的。」

抱著屈起的膝蓋男孩點一下頭。兩人都明白其實伊格西原本就瞭解這個道理。

「或者我可以教你怎麼揍人不留下痕跡。」哈利轉換策略。這句話明顯引起男孩的興趣、抬起頭看著他。

「哈利，」梅林透過眼鏡警告他，「這會害他被退學的。你知道把伊格西送進布萊頓有多難嗎？多虧了他之前體操比賽的優異表現……」哈利抬手輕觸眼鏡邊緣，切斷了線路另一端的碎念。

「走吧，差不多該送你回去了。」年長的男人告訴伊格西，「在有機會教你格鬥技巧前，也許你能試著用其他方式讓那些人閉嘴。想想這些讀布萊頓的人最在乎什麼。」

「別以為我會因為這樣就用功唸書。」男孩站起身拍了拍褲子上的草葉，聲音有精神許多。

「我絕不如此奢望。」哈利回答，嘴邊一抹微笑。

回布萊頓一個小時的路上，伊格西頭倚著副駕駛座的車窗沉睡，直到停在中學門口哈利搖了他的肩男孩才醒來揉了揉眼。

「你自己一人能回到宿舍嗎？」哈利問他。

「沒問題。」男孩打了個大大的呵欠，右手比出OK的手勢。他打開車門，左腳跨出門後停頓，「謝謝你，哈特先生。」男孩轉頭對哈利說道。

「叫我哈利。」年長的男人告訴他，「記得下次先打電話，我們可以去英吉利雲崖。」

「不，謝了。」男孩笑著下車，他關上車門前說，「期中假日見，哈利。」

年長的男人從車窗內看著伊格西動作俐落安靜無聲地爬上欄杆鐵門，輕鬆地翻過中學的圍牆。他想起梅林說伊格西是一位優秀的體操選手。

*

01/10/2003, 20:05

「這你的手機嗎？真酷。」同寢室的男孩克里斯賓看見伊格西床墊上的行動電話如此評論。伊格西在寢室外與艾蜜莉通完電話，回房間後將手機丟在床上自己也盤腿坐在棉被上頭，白天學生們被禁止攜帶行動電話但艾蜜莉說晚上打電話給她不是問題。

「對。」伊格西簡短回答，無聊翻起手中的教科書。

「我是克里斯賓‧休斯，你可以叫我基普。」伊格西隔壁床的男孩繼續說。棕黑色捲髮的男孩坐在自己床邊雙腳放在地面上。

伊格西忍住「我知道」的答話，點點頭然後說：「伊格西。」

「蛋蛋？」克里斯賓疑惑地說，「我以為你的名字是蓋瑞。」

「我以為你的名字是薯片。」伊格西沒好氣地回答。

「你講話腔調真奇怪，」對方不以為意繼續說，沒注意到金棕髮男孩肩膀一僵，「聽起來好酷。」

伊格西稍微放鬆肩頸語氣不再帶有敵意，「不是所有人都這麼覺得。」

「你哪裡來的？」克里斯賓好奇不減地繼續問。

「倫敦，南部。」伊格西在後面那個詞上加重語氣，希望對方理解其意涵。

「真巧，我也是倫敦來的。」但克里斯賓完全沒注意到伊格西的暗示。「你怎麼會來布萊頓？而且還是開學之後一陣子才來。」黑髮男孩又問。

「如果我說我的父母雙亡，然後十一歲那年突然有個人跑來送我去唸寄宿學校你相信嗎？」伊格西諷刺地說，方才鬆懈的肩膀又緊繃起來。

「酷！你也是哈利‧波特迷嗎？」克里斯賓突然興奮起來，完全沒察覺伊格西的挖苦，「你看我的眼鏡，是哈利‧波特電影復刻版哦！」黑髮男孩比劃著他臉上圓形的鏡框，「小時候故意近距離看書使自己近視，我媽超級生氣的。」克里斯賓突然尖起嗓子模仿他母親說：「克里斯賓如果你敢故意跌倒在頭上弄條疤就沒收零用錢！」

伊格西想起自己過去聽到類似的責罵，咬住下唇。他注意到克里斯賓發現自己沒吭聲正盯著他的臉看，伊格西聳了下肩。「我並沒有那麼喜歡那些書。」

「別這麼說，我可是用它們告訴自己寄宿學校不那麼壞。」克里斯賓回答，興致仍高。

想起自己也曾有類似的想法，伊格西第一次覺得布萊頓的學生沒那麼糟糕，「你為什麼來布萊頓？」他反問對方。

「家裡的傳統，」克里斯賓聳聳肩，「雖然我覺得他們只是不想親自花時間教導孩子。」

「哈利‧波特其實還不錯。」伊格西告訴他。

「是啊，哈利‧波特酷斃了啊。」基普點頭同意。

*

09/10/2003, 21:33

「加拉哈德，你的被監護人被選入布萊頓的體操隊，」黑暗中哈利‧哈特調整夜視鏡盯著對面建築物裡的目標，梅林的聲音從他的眼鏡傳來，「感覺很欣慰嗎？」

「梅林，我現在有點忙。」幾天前以色列炸了敘利亞，搞得中東情勢一團糟，「什麼時候發生的事？」他忍不住問。可能得再花上十分鐘才會等到他的目標出門。

「星期二，兩天前。」自從梅林知道他成為伊格西的監護人後，偶爾會傳給他一些男孩的近況──布萊頓的防火牆自然不是梅林的對手。雖然蘇格蘭人口頭上不曾提過，但哈利知道他對李‧安文也抱持很高的評價，以及對安文家的歉疚。「他最近似乎過得不錯。」

哈利‧哈特沒有回答，他穩住呼吸手指扣下扳機。「很好。」目標筆直倒在地面上時他對梅林說。

10/10/2003, 08:15

坐在倫敦家中悠閒喝著早餐茶，哈利拿起了他的金士曼配備智慧型行動電話。畫面上是梅林寄來伊格西入選體操隊的資料表格。自從上次送男孩回到布萊頓後他們不曾連絡，一兩次他曾思考身為監護人應當表達怎樣程度的關心，這樣的想法通常出現在梅林告訴他伊格西的消息的時刻。伊格西表現得不多話，或許他對自己仍有戒心。

10/10/2003, 16:20

_來自：哈利‧哈特  
近況如何？  
10/10/2003, 08:16_

_來自：伊格西‧安文  
計畫第二次逃亡  
10/10/2003, 16:21_

_來自：伊格西‧安文  
進了體操隊  
10/10/2003, 16:21_

_來自：哈利‧哈特  
為了增進逃亡技巧？  
10/10/2003, 16:25_

_來自：伊格西‧安文  
你猜對了  
10/10/2003, 16:26_

*

19/10/2003, 12:08

_來自：哈利‧哈特  
從明天開始臨時出差約三至四週。  
19/10/2003, 12:08_

_來自：伊格西‧安文  
呃…期中假星期二開始，我不能留在布萊頓。  
19/10/2003, 12:09_

_來自：哈利‧哈特_  
_我記得。我請了暫時的管家。_  
_19/10/2003, 12:10_

「管家？其實是保母吧。」讀了哈利傳來最新一則簡訊，伊格西喃喃自語。他不知道學期中假日待在哈利的房子會是什麼樣子，而這結果是他不曾預期的。

21/10/2003, 20:02

伊格西將背包甩在一邊的肩上走出維多利亞車站。他在接送區看見麥可的身影站在計程車旁，男孩朝他揮手打招呼。

「你知道哈利去哪裡出差嗎？」當車子右轉上皮姆利科路時伊格西開口問道。

「哈特先生沒有告訴我。」麥可回答。伊格西看見他從後照鏡望向自己的眼神帶著歉意。

「他說過什麼時候回來嗎？」

駕駛座上的麥可搖頭，「他沒有提。」

車子在伊格西短短待過一日的白色住屋前停下，一名矮胖的紅髮婦人在門前等他。

「伊格西嗎？我是葛蘭特太太。」女人笑著說，聲音溫暖。

「你好。」伊格西點頭。

「吃過晚餐了嗎？」葛蘭特太太打開前門催促男孩進屋。

「在火車上吃過了。」伊格西回答。乏味的三明治，沒有任何魔法。

*

葛蘭特太太做的家常菜十分美味。她不讓伊格西賴床，催促他洗澡，盯著他刷牙。過去蜜雪兒很少有時間這麼做。伊格西唯一自動自發做的事是帶皮克先生去散步。

*

「妳認識哈特先生嗎？」伊格西一天早餐時問。已經用過餐的葛蘭特太太捧著一杯奶茶。

「認識很久了。他不在的時候都是由我打理這屋子。」伊格西聽了點點頭，「他工作上非常傑出，但不怎麼小心。」看到男孩疑問的神情，葛蘭特補充道：「裁縫啊，針線或剪刀什麼的。」婦人沒說的是她也懂得基礎醫療，曾經幫哈利拆線或換藥。

「妳大概不認識我爸吧？李‧安文？」伊格西不抱希望地問。

葛蘭特太太搖頭，「我不認識他，親愛的。我很抱歉。」

*

02/11/2003

兩星期後葛蘭特太太提著她的小皮箱站在白色屋子前與伊格西揮手說再見。

「親愛的，記得多吃點、多運動。」她在伊格西上車前擁抱他。

*

「嘿，蛋蛋，你的期中假如何？」伊格西踏進寢室時克里斯賓問他。

「達力沒有欺負我，薯片。」金棕髮的男孩回答。


	3. Chapter 3

11/12/2003

伊格西第二次回到倫敦時，哈利‧哈特（和麥可）在維多利亞車站外等著。男孩抓緊了背包肩帶，突然有些不確定該如何面對只見過兩次的監護人。

「布萊頓如何？」兩人都坐進計程車後哈利問道。

「像個學校。」伊格西有點僵硬地回答。他明白這個男人現在是他的監護人，問個監護人會問的問題再自然不過。他說不出自己為何厭惡這個問句。

誤會了他的不悅，哈利嘆口氣後說道，「伊格西，我很抱歉期中假的時候……」

「沒關係的，那樣我很自由。」話說出口金髮男孩就後悔了，他突然記起身旁的這位成年人和自己並不真有關聯，也不負有責任、隨時可能離開，「對不起，哈特先生。我不是那個意思。」伊格西快速地補充。

哈利不明白為什麼上回見面與男孩似乎還處得不錯，此刻卻完全不理解他心裡的想法。年輕時對自己下了不想要孩子的結論在他腦中一閃而過。他搖搖頭讓對方理解自己並不在意男孩的無禮。在回到哈特家的路上兩人都不再說話。

「皮克先生！」哈特打開家門讓男孩先進屋內，伊格西見到㹴犬時開心叫喚，迅速地蹲下身將狗一把抱起，皮克舔著的臉上露出卸下防備的開心笑容。

看了男孩的表情哈利伸出手掌揉了揉男孩的金髮，注意到伊格西眼底一閃而過的安心情緒。

「晚餐想吃什麼？」他問男孩。

「什麼都好。」伴著胃部發出的聲響伊格西臉紅回答。他以為回到倫敦等著他的是葛蘭特太太，便忍著沒在火車上進食。

哈利忍住笑說他煮義大利麵，兩人都因為緊繃的氣氛消逝而鬆了一口氣。

*

和哈利一起住在「白屋」（伊格西心底對這棟斯坦霍普路上公寓的稱呼）與葛蘭特太太很不同。哈利‧哈特從來不管伊格西早上幾點起床，雖然男孩揉著睡眼下樓時總能看到一份早餐在餐桌上。年長男人的上班時間並不固定，周末可能不在家（即使伊格西堅持告訴哈利他能照顧自己，葛蘭特太太總是在哈利出門前抵達），平常日大多待在他的書房。不像總是在起居室或餐廳的葛蘭特太太，伊格西並不常見到哈利。

「哈特先生，你該替伊格西添點衣服。」回到倫敦一星期後某日哈利與伊格西送葛蘭特離開時紅髮婦人說道。

「我會的。」「我不需要新衣。」兩名男性同時答道。

「是的，親愛的你需要。」葛蘭特太太理了理伊格西翹起的頭髮說，然後向兩人道晚安。

隔天哈利帶著伊格西到哈洛德百貨。走近這家古老的百貨公司時伊格西忍不住翻了白眼，就不能去馬莎之類的就好了嗎？他在心底嘀咕。至少他和哈利是在白屋吃完午餐後步行至哈洛德，如果還麻煩了麥可伊格西不知道該如何評論自己的新生活方式。

幸好進入百貨公司後哈利並沒有領著伊格西到博柏利之類的服飾品牌，反而是任男孩自己逛，要求伊格西選好衣服後再打電話給他。伊格西起初納悶哈利的邏輯──堅持不讓他一人看家卻隨他在百貨公司亂跑──但他獨自在白屋也許會在廚房不小心引起火災，而待在一家高級百貨公司明顯安全許多。

「就三件嗎？」哈利看到伊格西挑的顏色鮮豔愛迪達上衣時問，沒有對衣服的風格發表評論。

「我媽……蜜雪兒，」男孩嚥下胃部的輕微不適（或許他午餐吃多了），「她說成長過程衣服很快就不能穿了。」雖然伊格西對自己總是班上偏矮小的男孩這點十分在意，在布萊頓也是。

哈利點頭同意。他們另外買了兩條牛仔褲後離開了充滿耶誕裝飾的哈洛德。伊格西暗暗鬆了口氣，他原本猜想哈利可能會順便購買耶誕節的禮物，結果只有伊格西提著兩個紙袋，年長男人戴著皮手套的手裡空無一物。男孩不希望哈特為了他花多餘的錢，而且他並沒有機會準備給對方的禮物。

*

24/12/2003

「我忘記告訴你明天我們會去紐伯里拜訪我母親。」耶誕節前一天的早餐桌上哈利說道。伊格西終於捉摸出年長男人平時的起居習慣，早上準時起床和哈利一起準備與使用早餐。他昨天晚餐時問對方為何從不管他的作息，男人說了句禮儀與不凡的人之類伊格西聽不懂的話，然後解釋禮儀等習慣不是管教可以形成，必須是發自內心、自我約束才有意義。當時男孩聽了只是聳肩佯裝不在乎。

伊格西嚥下嘴裡的培根後說好，內心卻有些不安。在哈洛德買完衣服回到白屋後，哈利從儲藏室搬出組裝式的耶誕樹與燈飾。她的監護人解釋自己不注重節慶的佈置，每年是在葛蘭特的堅持下由她裝飾又拆卸的。伊格西當時心想也許這個男人真的重視他的被監護人，白屋確實有個十一歲男孩的容身處。哈利當然有父母親，伊格西心想，他從未思考這位從天而降的監護人的背景、只竭力於適應眼前的變化。哈利的父母會如何看待他？

「不巧的是我母親極度重視第一印象，」哈利看了伊格西的新圓領衫一眼，「她對穿著很挑剔。」男人說完從身旁的椅子上拿起一個紙質精美的大長方紙盒放在餐桌空著的一角。

打開盒蓋伊格西不意外裡面疊放著從襯衫到皮鞋全套的裝備，他翻了一下衣物因為沒看到領結或領帶而鬆一口氣。在布萊頓時他總是覺得制服讓他喘不過氣，時常偷偷鬆開第一顆鈕釦與領帶。

*

25/12/2003

伊格西穿好他的淺藍色襯衫與靛青色長褲，拿起黑色短大衣走下樓梯。他的監護人不意外也穿著比平時在家中正式（依伊格西的標準，哈利‧哈特沒有休閒服），雖然套著圍裙。

「早餐快好了，」哈利告訴他，「我想你也許該去檢查一下耶誕樹。」注意到男孩的表情變化他接著問，「怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？」

「我…..」伊格西清了清喉嚨，「沒有準備……」

「你明年可以送我兩樣禮物。」明白男孩無法像收到來自父母的禮物那般自然接受，哈利語氣嚴肅正經。

伊格西點點頭，神情帶著一絲沮喪轉身往有著耶誕裝飾的起居室走。哈利低頭看了在牆邊吃著早餐的皮克先生一眼，狗兒起身往伊格西的方向小跑步跟去。

男孩走到耶誕樹旁席地而坐，短大衣放在身旁的地毯上。他拿起樹下唯一的禮物，小型包裹的尺寸、紅色包裝，內容物十分輕盈，金色緞帶綁著一張簡單紙卡寫著「給伊格西」。伊格西謹慎地拆開包裝紙，裡面是灰色的毛質手套與圍巾，他輕觸著毛料從未摸過如此柔軟的的材質，洗滌標籤上寫著羊絨。男孩的手背沾上幾滴水珠，皮克先生走來把它們舔乾淨。去年耶誕節時蜜雪兒遞給伊格西一盒巧克力，他難得抱住眼眶泛紅的她然後親親她的臉頰故意發出很大的聲響。

*

哈利駕駛上回那輛賓利與伊格西一同前往漢普郡，皮克先生留守白屋。

坐進車裡注意到哈利沒戴著他的眼鏡，男孩忍不住問：「你開車不需要眼鏡嗎？」伊格西見到男人的時候對方戴眼鏡與不戴各佔約一半，他沒問過對方配戴眼鏡的原因，但東薩塞克斯那個夜裡哈利有戴眼鏡。

察覺男孩敏銳的觀察力哈利勾起嘴角說：「不用。」

離開市中心後伊格西看了一會窗外風景便打起瞌睡，在車子減速離開紐伯里交流道時醒來，外頭已是與倫敦完全不同的景緻。

哈利將賓利停在一棟莊園門口，大門打開走出一位身著燕尾服、髮絲斑白但身形仍硬朗管家模樣的男子，接著是一位身材高挑面容雅致的婦人，棕色的頭髮半白在腦後挽成了髻。

「母親。」哈利走向前親吻女人的臉頰，並對一旁的男人點頭示意，「帕特爾。」不知從哪走出一位穿著西裝背心的年輕人坐進引擎仍發動著的賓利裡，將車駛離。伊格西站在一旁不知所措地看著這一切。

「哈利。」穿著米色及膝連身窄裙披著白色短外套的婦人微笑回答，她轉身低頭看著伊格西，「你想必是蓋瑞‧安文。」她對男孩伸出了手，棕色的眼睛與神情和哈利相似。

「哈特夫人您好。」伊格西輕握了一下對方的手，希望哈利的母親沒注意到他掌心的汗。

「你可以叫我姑媽，哈特姑媽聽來很不錯。」她笑著告訴伊格西，然後轉過身領著他們進入室內，帕特爾在他們身後關上了門。

屋裡的裝潢至少是一百年前的樣式，伊格西猜測，牆壁上掛著像是美術館裡才會有的畫。他小心翼翼跟在兩位哈特身後，不敢東張西望。

*

餐廳裡的擺設比伊格西方才見到的走廊與起居室（當時哈特夫人說了會客室，並且禮貌地埋怨哈利竟然等了三個月才帶蓋瑞來看她）更富麗堂皇。哈利示意伊格西走到主位左側，自己替母親拉開座椅後在她右手邊坐下，帕特爾端來沙拉前菜。因為是簡單清淡的午餐，餐具並不比在布萊頓時更多，伊格西放下心來致力於不讓刀叉碰撞盤面發出太大的聲響。哈利與他的母親簡短聊到幾位哈特家的舊識，大多是男孩聽不懂的話題。

「哈利，你何不帶蓋瑞去庭園裡看看。」哈特夫人轉頭看著伊格西，在男人往餐廳窗外看時對男孩眨了一下眼。伊格西臉一紅，猜想她是否看出自己感到拘謹與無趣。

「母親，外面正在下雪。」哈利告訴她。伊格西聽了抬頭看向窗外表情難掩興奮，十二月初布萊頓下了點雪，回到倫敦後卻只有潮濕陰冷。

「別告訴我你怕冷，」哈特夫人讓帕特爾拉開她的椅子起身，哈利也站了起來，伊格西趕緊學著跳下他的椅子，「年輕人就該在戶外多走走。」

跟著哈利走到大門，帕特爾拿來他們的外出衣物，伊格西試著像哈利一般泰然自若，但他儘快穿上了自己的大衣，沒留給管家替他套上外衣的機會。說真的，為什麼有錢人喜歡讓人幫忙穿衣服？

走出門哈利領著男孩往東邊一處樹林走去。終於不再有人盯著自己的一舉一動，伊格西放鬆地垂下肩膀。

「太正式？」哈利回過頭彎著嘴角看了男孩一眼。

「沒錯，老兄。」突然鬆懈下來伊格西一時用詞不慎說溜了嘴。

「即使我在這住過二十多年，必須承認還是一個人在倫敦自在。」哈利對伊格西的話不以為意繼續往林子裡走。地面尚暖，細雪落在枯枝葉上立刻消失成一點水漬。

「你該不會是一位『閣下』吧？」伊格西反問，暗暗思考著以後是否該稱他為閣下或老爺。

「不是。雖然有個遠房親戚的確有爵位，但這宅邸是我父母親年輕時買下的，不是來自繼承。」

「你的父親呢？」聽到哈利提起伊格西想到幾個小時以來的疑惑，「……我是否問了不該問的問題？」

哈利搖頭否定，「他五年前過世了。」

「我很抱歉。」

「沒有什麼好抱歉的，他得了癌症但沒有受到太多痛苦。」

*

傍晚離開時哈特太太送他們到門口，賓利已在門外停好，伊格西能從打開的大門聽見引擎微弱的震動。

「保重身體，母親。」哈利稍微彎身親吻哈特夫人的臉頰。

「你也是。」婦人露出高雅但不失溫暖的微笑，「我要求你常帶蓋瑞來看我。」

「工作有空檔的時候。」哈利沒有正面答覆。

「你總是在工作。」像是重複過許多次的對話哈特夫人回話，沒有強迫兒子給她一個答案。「不久後見，蓋瑞。」她低頭看著伊格西，笑容帶點酒窩。

「謝謝妳，哈特夫……姑媽。」男孩及時改口，換來她讚許的頷首。

坐在已經十分熟悉的副駕駛座裡，繫上安全帶後伊格西抓著他膝蓋上的新手套與圍巾，它們在下午戶外散步時使他十分暖和。看著窗外的莊園越來越遠，男孩覺得好似完成了一項任務。

「下次我們可以帶皮克先生來。」看著雪片不斷碰上擋風玻璃再被雨刷移除伊格西忍不住說。兩個星期足以讓他習慣哈利的存在，關於未來的話語不再像毒蛇猛獸。

「也許。」哈利告訴他，「只有父親喜歡狗，以前曾經先後養過兩隻拉布拉多獵犬。」

注意到哈利的用詞，伊格西問：「可是你也喜歡狗？你有皮克先生。」

「皮克先生的故事說來話長。」

看著開車男人的側臉並無負面的情緒，伊格西沒有繼續問下去。即使哈利可能不特別喜愛狗，伊格西知道他喜歡皮克先生，這樣就夠了。男孩覺得自己稍稍瞭解他的監護人一些。

「謝謝你的圍巾與手套。」男孩的手指不禁再次滑過毛料，感受柔軟的觸感。

「耶誕快樂，伊格西。」哈利盯著車的行進方向露出微笑。

*

26/12/2003

「你喜歡看電影嗎？伊格西。」哈利在早餐桌上讀著當天的太陽報，伊格西不能理解男人對於該報紙的喜愛，那些消息不可能是真的。

「喜歡啊。」男孩偷偷捏起一小塊火腿碎屑丟在地面。

「看過魔戒嗎？最後一集上映了。」哈利翻過一頁報紙。

一面咀嚼食物男孩搖搖頭。「不常去電影院，我都看電視上播的。」

哈利拿低報紙從上緣看他，「你沒看過魔戒？原著小說呢？」

金棕髮的男孩乾脆地搖頭，「沒有。」

哈利放下報紙起身，「跟我來。」

男孩刀叉一丟正準備跟著他走，看到男人的眼神示意趕緊把刀叉擺放好才離開餐桌。

哈利站在起居室一側的櫃子前，伊格西跟著他一起看著擺滿書與影碟盒的架子。「前兩部電影，」哈利抽出其中兩個薄塑膠盒，「如果你在假期結束前看完它們的話，我們可以一起去電影院看第三集。」

男孩接過影碟先是看了封面之後又抬頭看年長男人，「真的？」男孩眼底閃著期待的光芒。

「是的，如果你作業寫完的話。」哈利語帶促狹。

伊格西發出一聲痛苦呻吟，「你真沒趣。」

「我知道。」哈利爽快地告訴他，「何不去吃完你的早餐，還有，請別再偷餵皮克先生了。」

男孩露出心虛的神情，轉身離開的同時哈利的口袋響起電話鈴聲。

「加拉哈德，我很抱歉打擾你的天倫之樂。」線路另一端的蘇格蘭人聽起來真有點過意不去的意思。

「怎麼了？」不想在伊格西聽力範圍內與梅林瞎扯，哈利直接了當問道。

「你看到伊朗巴姆大地震的消息嗎？」

「我知道。」一邊上樓往書房走去哈利回答。

「美國方面已經決定派出救援，藉此與德黑蘭破冰搞定核協議，」梅林解釋，「但金士曼的駐地人員認為激進派會有所行動。」

「何時出發？」

「現在。」

「了解。」哈利將右手拇指按壓在胡桃木寫字台的桌緣，指紋被儀器接受後桌子右側下方的櫃子自動打開。

「你不是和伊格西約好去看電影？」梅林提醒他，「我是否該把你從無家累的騎士名單移除？盡量給你英國的任務。」

「別說笑了。」哈利否定對方的提議，從櫃子裡拿出他常用的公事包──裡面是他習慣使用的兩把改裝托卡列夫。「只要任務在2004年前結束就行了。」

「也是，他五號才開學。」梅林思考著。哈利確信金士曼的情報首腦比自己更清楚男孩的學期行事曆。

哈利換好西裝戴上眼鏡，其餘的裝備梅林在總部已經備妥。「麥可到了。」梅林透過眼鏡告訴他，「葛蘭特十分鐘後到。」

「謝謝。」

「不必。」梅林回答，「必須和小男孩解釋的人可不是我。」

哈利提著皮箱走進餐廳時伊格西正在收拾早餐的杯盤。「不需要收，等會兒葛蘭特太太會來。」

「你要出去？」伊格西疑惑地看著他。哈利通常在一兩天前讓伊格西知道他的行程（「你必須讓小孩子知道可以預期什麼」，梅林嘮叨了好幾次。）這是第一次的突發任務。

哈利點頭說明，「臨時有國外客戶需要參加新年派對的晚宴西裝。」看著男孩努力裝出毫不在意神情，他接著解釋，「新年的時候再去看電影。」話說出口哈利突然想起別做你可能無法信守的承諾這句話。

「好啊。」伊格西聳一邊的肩。

察覺氣氛的改變，哈利放棄多加說明或開個小玩笑。道了再見後轉身離開，他突然理解為什麼梅林說不必謝他。

*

29/12/2003

_來自：伊格西‧安文  
布萊頓有射箭隊嗎？  
29/12/2003, 21:19_

_來自：伊格西‧安文  
我查了，他們有。  
29/12/2003, 21:28_

30/12/2003

_來自：哈利‧哈特_  
_弓術對於逃跑沒有任何幫助。明天回英國。_  
_30/12/2003, 10:09_

*

31/12/2003

傍晚回到肯辛頓住處時，哈利遞給聽到大門聲響走到玄關的伊格西一個紙袋。

「給我的？」男孩一面問手已經探入紙袋。

「是的。」哈利一邊回答一邊脫下大衣掛入門廰旁的衣櫃。

伊格西從紙袋抽出的手上握著一個雪景水晶球。裡面是僅有枝椏的白色樺樹林和坐在地上的一隻小狗。金髮男孩搖一搖讓雪片升起。

「皮克先生？」伊格西抬頭問他。

「當然。」哈利提起他的皮箱往屋內走去。伊格西跟著走幾步後，清了清喉嚨，「呃，哈利……」男孩轉頭看了起居室一眼而後抬頭看著已經轉過身面對自己的男人，哈利看出他正鼓起勇氣想說些什麼。

「我可以把它放在客廳的邊桌上嗎？」伊格西像是擔憂自己越過某條無名界線般徵求許可。

「當然可以，這也是你的住處。」兩人都明白稱它為伊格西的「家」還太早。

*

02/01/2004, 19:30

富勒姆路142號，電影世界劇院。爆米花與麥提莎巧克力球。

*

04/01/2004, 14:03

「要回魔法學院了。」黑髮男孩走進車廂裡將行李丟在一邊。克里斯賓昨天打電話給伊格西問他搭幾點的火車。通常休斯家會開車送男孩到布萊頓順便進行短暫家族旅遊，但克里斯賓堅持他這次要自己搭車前往。完整的哈利波特體驗，他告訴他的父母。

「基普。」伊格西向他打招呼。

「冬季假期過得如何？」克里斯賓把大衣脫下掛在車廂邊的掛鉤上，再砰地一聲坐在伊格西旁邊的座位。

「不壞。」伊格西翻過一頁手中正在讀的書頁，書是哈利借給他的。

「你在讀什麼？」克里斯賓彎下腰側身看金棕髮男孩手裡書的書背，「魔戒？你這個叛徒！」他直起身來叫道，「哈利波特才是最棒的！」


	4. Chapter 4

16/02/2004, 19:13

「要看什麼電影？」伊格西拿著兩個大碗裡面裝著微波好的爆米花走進起居室。

「追殺比爾，」哈利接過男孩遞給他的碗，「去年上映的時候我正在出差錯過了。」

「關於什麼的故事？」伊格西往空中拋一顆爆米花再用嘴接住。

「復仇與武術。」哈利熟練地操作影碟播放器，「導演拍得太長，所以分成上下集。」

「酷。」

短暫的開場鏡頭結束、南茜‧辛納屈的歌聲響起時，伊格西忍不住問，「你確定我能看這部電影？」

「你害怕的時候可以閉上眼睛。」男人說話的嘴角帶笑。

「你作夢吧。」男孩回嘴，抓了一大把爆米花塞入口中。「我知道那些血不是真的。」

過程中伊格西雖然沒有遮住雙眼，但的確好幾次因為怕痛而聳起肩膀皺著張臉。哈利十分欣賞昆汀‧塔倫提諾貼近現實的故事，上回在日本出任務他曾見識一個女孩使用流星錘。

「我希望你不會因此做惡夢。」哈利在影片結束後說。

「門都沒有。」男孩轉頭瞪著監護人，「提起武術，你上次說會教我如何揍人不留下痕跡。」

「布萊頓有什麼我該擔心的事嗎？」哈利眉頭微皺。

「沒有，我只是好奇。」

哈利側頭盯著男孩的臉，「我可以教你一些基本防身的方式。」

「好。」伊格西跳下沙發拿起兩個空碗跑去廚房放在水槽裡再回到起居室。

「先從如何安全地摔倒開始。」哈利跪直在絨毛地毯上縮小自己與男孩的身高差距。原本在角落狗床打瞌睡的皮克先生看到兩人不尋常的舉動轉過頭看著他們。

「嘿，我在體操的時候已經練習很多了。」男孩笑說。

「很快就會知道是否真的如此，」哈利說，「打我。」

伊格西右拳揮出被哈利輕鬆地以左手臂架開，哈利同時將重心移至右膝抬起左腳掃過男孩的小腿，伊格西瞬間腳步不穩跌在地上。金棕髮的男孩短暫錯愕之後笑了起來。

「再一次！」伊格西笑著迅速從地上爬起。皮克先生多看了他們幾秒鐘，像是失去了興趣般再次蜷起身來休憩。

*

22/03/2004, 18:44

「我們該討論你暑假的計畫。」希拉蕊學期結束後第一個週末晚餐時哈利告訴伊格西。

「我們應該？」舉著上面叉有四季豆的銀餐叉，伊格西暫停了豆子前往他嘴巴的行進。

哈利點頭並示意男孩吃他的食物，「像是體操隊的練習，或其他學校的活動。」

完成咀嚼吞嚥的動作，伊格西回答，「體操隊有暑訓，但我應該不會參加。」

「為什麼？」

「住宿與訓練需要額外的費用。」男孩話說完後盯著哈利的臉等著他的反駁。

「不參加不會影響你的進步速度嗎？」哈利沒有直接回應地反問。

伊格西聳肩，「我可以去小學的體育館練習。以前的教練很喜歡我，我可以幫他訓練新學生。」他用刀子切開紅皮馬鈴薯，補充說道，「反正只會有一半的人參加暑訓，其他人要出國度假或是遊學。」

「我覺得你可以參加。如果擔心金額，你可以試著申請獎學金。」

「體操的獎學金？」伊格西疑惑地看著哈利。

「不，布萊頓的學費獎學金。」

「我不知道原來有獎學金。我以為他們都是……」有錢人家嬌生慣養的子女，伊格西將後半句和馬鈴薯一起吞了下去。

「許多私立學校與社會機構合作，提供獎學金給優秀的學生。」

伊格西停止了咀嚼陷入短暫沉思，「唔……」他把嘴吧裡的食物吞下後說，「那就等到確定我拿到獎學金之後再參加吧。」

「那麼夏令營呢？」哈利放下一個話題又提起另一個。

男孩皺起鼻子，「一定要嗎？」

「也許你可以學習射箭，或是馬術？」

伊格西內心有些動搖，但他不想讓哈利多花錢，「不，謝了。」

哈利點頭表示理解。他用餐巾擦拭嘴角後說，「因為工作的緣故，很抱歉我無法帶你出國旅行。」

「不，你不需要。」男孩告訴他，臉頰微微發燙。也許出國旅遊對哈利來說不算什麼，但伊格西仍不知道該如何面對超越他過去認知的好意。

「只要你不介意和葛蘭特太太一起過暑假。」

「我喜歡葛蘭特太太。」伊格西沒說出口的是他也喜歡哈利、麥可、和皮克先生。

年長男人像是理解他心思地點點頭。

*

12/04/2004

哈利說他很遺憾復活節不會待在倫敦，但葛蘭特替他烤了十字麵包與約克夏布丁。

*

03/06/2004

「你看到那拳了嗎？妙麗帥爆！」走出電影院克里斯賓對伊格西說道。聖三一學期的期中假剛好與哈利波特第三集的電影上映時間以及伊格西的生日重疊，他便邀了伊格西一起看電影作為慶祝。「這太病了！」基普大聲地說出俚語，頓了幾秒他轉頭問身旁的男孩，「這樣用對嗎？」

「嗯哼。」伊格西戴好球帽後咧著嘴笑，「所以你終於有喜歡的電影改編？」

「呃──沒有？」克里斯賓告訴他，「老哥，雖然妙麗那鉤拳很酷，但我無法接受任何與原著不符的情節。你看時光器那段……」黑髮男孩推了一下他的眼鏡嘮叨起來。

伊格西聽了對方後半一本正經的句子破壞了他起初想營造的「酷」感忍不住彎身大笑。

「幹嘛？」黑髮男孩拿手指戳了戳伊格西的腰。

「沒有，」伊格西直起身忍著笑，「你超一流的。」

「隨便你怎麼說。」克里斯賓並不在意，「假期結束前再看一次嗎？」

「電影？」伊格西用大拇指朝身後一比，「不，謝了。」他用眼神告訴朋友這樣的想法很神經。

「你不想再看一次不夠帥的天狼星與不夠瘦的路平嗎？」克里斯賓認真地說，「而且我也不喜歡那渾拚柳。」

「你在嘗試說服我嗎？」伊格西不可置信地看著棕黑捲髮戴著眼鏡的男孩，「是，你在嘗試說服我。」他自己下了結論。

「當然。」克里斯賓重複對方的結論，「能在大螢幕上看到魔法就只有這段時間。」

金髮男孩思考片刻，「如果你找不到人一起看再約我吧。」如果可以的話他不想把哈利的錢花在看兩次同一部電影上。

「成交。」克里斯賓伸出手與伊格西相握。

兩個男孩走到地鐵站旁，伊格西開口：「我走這。」他歪頭示意一旁的地鐵。

「我家再走兩個路口就到了，你確定不需要我們的司機送你？」克里斯賓問他。

「不用了，我喜歡地鐵。」

「好吧。生日快樂，伊格西。」

「謝啦，基普。」金髮男孩舉起拳頭與對方互擊。

*

伊格西掏出鑰匙打開白屋的門鎖，當他正要轉動門把時大門向內打開，哈利站在門後。

「謝啦。」「驚喜！」伊格西的道謝與兩個女人的尖叫聲同時。金髮男孩抬頭眨眨眼，仔細一看發覺他的監護人頭上有頂色彩繽紛的圓錐小帽，他身後站著兩名中年婦女也戴著慶生帽。

哈利將門推得更開讓男孩進屋，戴眼鏡的棕捲髮女人對他微笑，「好久不見，伊格西。」艾蜜莉‧傑克森說。

「是哈利邀請妳來的嗎？」脫下球帽伊格西有些不好意思，他沒想到今天會有這麼多人幫他慶生。

「是的。」艾蜜莉遞給他一本綁著紅色絲帶的書，「哈特先生說你還沒讀過這本。」書的封面印著「哈比人」。

「謝謝妳。」金棕髮的男孩接下禮物。站在走廊底的葛蘭特催促伊格西將禮物收好並把手洗乾淨，「希望你沒在電影院吃太多沒營養的零食。」豐滿的紅髮婦人咂嘴說道，臉上卻是笑著。

餐桌上擺滿伊格西喜歡的食物──不是先前過節時葛蘭特做的那些精緻複雜的餐點，雖然它們很美味──香草烤雞、雙焗馬鈴薯、起司通心粉、和奶油炒的磨菇與蔬菜。哈利一如往常（除了頭上的慶生帽）坐在主位，伊格西坐在男人的右手邊也戴上了葛蘭特遞給他的圓錐帽。兩位女士坐在男孩對面，葛蘭特忙著要他像個拳擊手一樣吃下他兩倍食量的食物、艾蜜莉則問起他在布萊頓的點點滴滴。餐廳的牆上裝飾著彩帶以及有著金銀色字母的「生日快樂」字串。伊格西偷偷把一絲雞肉丟給皮克先生時發現牠也有一頂小帽。

晚餐後葛蘭特端出一個六吋小型黑森林蛋糕──她說蛋糕不是她做的而是哈特先生買的，伊格西猜他的監護人大概去了某家名貴的點心店，花了兩三個普通蛋糕的錢。他難為情地聽他們唱歌，再紅著臉吹熄蠟燭。吃完蛋糕哈利與伊格西送兩位女士出門，葛蘭特抱緊男孩說親愛的明天見，艾蜜莉也伸出右手臂摟了他一下，這是她第一次擁抱伊格西，她說她很高興看見男孩現在的生活與成長。

一老一少兩人關上白屋的大門後哈利遞給伊格西一個雅緻的深綠色長型紙盒。伊格西走回已經收拾乾淨的餐桌邊坐下，哈利則越過他走進廚房。

「茶？」哈利從廚房裡問男孩。

「好。」伊格西高聲告訴他，手則打開紙盒的蓋子。裡面是一個金屬橢圓型的容器，上面印著CWC。他謹慎地從紙盒裡拿出像是裝著眼鏡的金屬盒，將紙盒放在桌上的盒蓋旁後打開了金屬容器，裡面躺著一只黑色的手錶。

「卡博特鐘錶公司（CWC），是英國軍隊手錶的主要製作廠商。」哈利將手中的托盤放在餐桌上、把一個茶杯連同它的碟子放在伊格西手邊，「這款式應該與海軍陸戰隊配備的手錶相同。」男孩聽了點點頭，明白他話的含意。

有著黑色尼龍錶帶的黑色錶面上是簡單一到十一的數字，十二的位置是一個三角形，主要刻度與指針都有夜光的塗料，背面刻著一個像箭頭或鳥爪的符號與一連串數字。

當天睡前伊格西從他的床下拖出一只大紙盒──原先裝著拜訪哈特姑媽時的衣服──裡面放著舊相簿與拿出安文家後他就沒碰過的物品，他戴上哈利給他的手錶，將錶盒和其他東西一起放在盒子裡。布萊頓處處有鐘，上下課有鈴聲，伊格西不曾需要一只錶。戴上錶後手腕變沉，男孩知道他會習慣的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊格西的生日有若干版本，我採用六月。


	5. Chapter 5

13/07/2004, 11:52

「好吧，我想勒苟拉斯是有點帥。」克里斯賓語氣帶點夢幻地說，投影幕裡佛羅多與山姆跳上小船。

「讓我想學射箭。」伊格西從視聽室裡的皮沙發坐直身，右手向身後想像中的箭袋抽出箭作出拉弓的動作。

捲髮男孩拍兩下手掌室內燈光亮起，「運動神經很好的你一定很快就學會了，不像我。」基普推了推他的哈利波特鏡框，「走吧，我想午餐已經好了。」

休斯家在切爾西的房子比白屋佔地稍廣，內部的裝潢現代，擁有許多自動化的電子設備。唯一不充滿科技感的是克里斯賓的房間──不意外地帶有魔法風格。他們走進餐廳時，廚師瓊斯──剛踏入休斯家時克里斯賓說伊格西可以叫她衛斯理太太，即使中等身材金棕髮的婦人一點都不像茉莉‧衛斯理──正端出一盤三明治。兩個男孩一邊狼吞虎嚥一邊談論剛才看完的故事情節，匆匆吃完後又跑回影視間播放下一部魔戒電影。

20:08

克里斯賓看完三部電影後改變初衷，決定亞拉岡比較值得崇拜，伊格西與休斯夫婦（和他們屋子一樣現代）禮貌地共進晚餐，而後由他們家的司機送回白屋。休斯家的車是一輛奧迪轎車，看來不是所有有錢人都偏愛以計程車代步。

男孩解開門鎖後踏進昏暗的玄關，「哈利？」他出聲叫喚並未換來任何回應。伊格西先行向他的監護人報備今天會待在休斯家一整天並且和哈利借了電影碟片，所以葛蘭特並沒有來白屋。哈利偶爾工作較晚的時候葛蘭特總是堅持替男孩蓋好被子，再幫他關上燈與房門。伊格西猜葛蘭特太太會一直待到哈利回家才離去，但睡夢中的他無從判斷。

伊格西打開走廊與起居室的燈，在一旁狗床休息的皮克先生抬起頭看他。

「你大概還沒吃晚餐吧。」伊格西自言自語，走進廚房開始替皮克先生的碗裝乾狗糧。他走出廚房時不意外皮克先生已經在餐廳裡牠的固定角落等著，男孩放下瓷碗抓了抓梗犬毛茸茸的頭，換來對方在自己掌心一舔。

男孩將背包裡的影碟拿出放回架上它們原本的位置，再兩步併一步地跑上階梯將背包丟回他的房間。他回到走廊繼續往底走，哈利的房間和書房兩扇門都關著，他走到底敲敲書房的門，「哈利？」他再試了一次仍是沒有回應，看來他的監護人的確不在家。他伸手轉動門把，鎖著。伊格西尚未見過哈利的書房內部，雖然男人從未明言禁止他進入書房，伊格西的直覺告訴他不能進去──哈利的臥室門偶爾會半開，不管男人在或不在室內，但書房永遠是闔上的。他知道幾個簡單的開鎖方法，但是童話故事裡壞事總是發生在男孩女孩們打開了不該開的門。他很久以前就不相信童話了，不過他也不想與自己的好運過不去──一個家境優渥又和善的監護人。伊格西掏出塞在牛仔褲屁股口袋的手機發了一封簡訊給他的精靈教父（仙女教母顯然不對）， _我到家了_ 。傳出後男孩才意識到他打了「家」這個字。

22:11

伊格西打了個呵欠，電視螢幕上奧黛莉‧赫本和她戲中的情人找到了她的貓。葛蘭特不曾讓他這麼晚還醒著，哈利在的時候伊格西則努力保持自己隔天能早起和他共進早餐的習慣。他掏出手機看了一眼時間，沒有短訊。男孩猶豫了一下，從通訊錄裡找到哈利的號碼按下撥出鍵。

「您撥的電話未開機。」電話裡傳來錄音的女性話音。

伊格西切掉通話盯著掌心裡的手機。同樣的事不可能發生兩次對吧，數學課說過機率很小的，雖然同樣的事件發生一次與第二次無關。俗話是怎麼說的？壞事總是成三嗎？他已經失去父母了。

明知道不會改變任何事，男孩還是忍不住按下重撥功能。

14/07/2004, 07:45

敲門聲吵醒了伊格西，他從沙發上迅速起身跑去開門，懷裡的手機落在了地毯上。

「伊格西嗎？我是梅林。」他跑到大門前，外面一個男人隔著門板說道。

男孩解開鎖，打開至門鍊的寬度，「梅林？好奇怪的名字。」他一面回話一面感覺到自己的心臟在胸腔裡砰砰地跳著。

「真該要哈利好好教導你禮儀，」僅在後腦勺下半部有短短髮根的男人低聲自言自語，「我是哈利的朋友。」他告訴伊格西，語調帶著蘇格蘭腔。

「哈利在哪？他還好嗎？」伊格西接連著問，沒注意到仍握著門把的手用力得指節發白。

戴著眼鏡的男人眼神變得柔和，「他在醫院，」看見金髮男孩眼裡的驚惶梅林立刻補充，「他沒事。」

「為什麼在醫院？」伊格西努力讓自己的聲音不顫抖。

「他出……」原本想說哈利出車禍的梅林改口，「他在回家路上被搶了，受了點小傷。」注意到男孩臉色變得更白，男人又說，「他真的沒事，我是來問你要不要去看他的。」雖然如果「真的沒事」應該由哈利站在這裡向伊格西解釋，梅林希望男孩不會如此精明。

男孩點點頭，但樣子不像明白梅林的話，沉默幾秒後伊格西開口，「我可以帶皮克先生……我的意思是我可以帶哈利的狗一起去嗎？我知道醫院大概……可是皮克先生很聽話。」他向梅林解釋，不明白對方認識梗犬已經十二年，而這也是為什麼他們的對話並未被狗叫聲打斷。

「當然可以。」梅林告訴他，「我在車上等你們。」梅林側過身讓伊格西看見計程車與麥可。

伊格西再次點頭，「我馬上好。」然後關上大門轉身奔跑上樓。他花不到一分鐘洗臉刷牙再抓了背包跑下樓梯。伊格西把皮克先生的碗塞進背包再用夾鍊袋裝了一把狗糧。他把遛狗繩也放進布包裡後，走到皮克先生身旁，「走吧，我們去看哈利。」狗兒乖乖讓他一把抱起。走近大門時男孩想起他的手機，轉進起居室。眼角餘光看見躺在地上的手機，他沒放下皮克先生，只是用腳尖設法讓手機移到腳掌背上再輕輕踢到空中，然後側過身勉強空出一隻手掌接住。腦中一個角落提醒他已經很久沒有踢足球了，接著是他還能無憂無慮踢球嗎和哈利是否安好兩個想法同時出現。

與光頭男人一同坐在車後座，伊格西沉默地撫摸他膝上的皮克先生。梅林抬起手腕看著錶面，不動聲色地以手錶側面對準男孩，兩秒過後又改變主意放下──伊格西只是盯著他面前的梗犬，手指埋在深淺不一的棕色長毛裡，根本沒有注意車子經過哪些地方。

「我們到了。」兩個小時後梅林搖醒男孩告訴他。車子開了三十分鐘後伊格西不抵疲倦打起瞌睡。

伊格西看向車窗外，一棟比紐伯里的哈特家大、屋齡相仿或更加古老的宅邸。「這是醫院？」他睡眼惺忪疑惑地問。

「某個層面上是。」梅林回答。

男人領著男孩與狗（伊格西替皮克繫上牽繩）進了大門，穿過掛著一幅幅油畫的走廊，再搭乘頗有年歲的狹窄電梯到地下一樓。伊格西並不知道樓層按鈕掃瞄了男人的指紋後方才啟動。地下的空間與地面上的裝潢截然不同，現代的水泥牆壁漆成白色，一眼望去走廊一側有著一扇扇金屬門，有些嵌有霧面玻璃窗，走廊另一面則偶有黑色的管線固定在牆上。梅林帶著他們經過幾扇門，然後推開一扇同樣沒有明顯特徵的門走了進去。寬廣的室內中央是一張病床，躺著伊格西的監護人。周圍散布著幾座男孩不認得的儀器，他只認得其中一台線接到哈利手指上的機器正顯示出男人規律的心跳。

「手術的麻醉已經退了但他在休息，」梅林解釋，「歹徒襲擊他時……傷到他的腿。」蘇格蘭男人比畫了一下哈利裹著石膏的腿，心想還是應該用車禍解釋，雖然現實中與一架墜毀的直升機有關。

伊格西走近病床看著那被吊起的左腳，再看向露在床單外的手臂還有臉上好幾處被紗布覆蓋或是以繃帶閉合的傷口。

「沒有任何重要器官受損，只是一些皮肉傷。復原後不會留下任何後遺症。」梅林告訴男孩，「哈利可能暫時不會醒來，你要坐著等嗎？要不要吃早餐？」男人在聽到伊格西肚子發出的聲響後問。

「好，謝謝。」男孩不好意思地回答，在病床邊一張有椅背的金屬椅坐下。梗犬乖乖坐在他腳邊。

梅林一會端來一個銀色餐盤，上面放著陶瓷杯盤與看來十分美味的英式早餐，他將托盤放在男孩身旁一張可移動的白色塑料邊桌上。伊格西心想這絕對不是國民保健署的醫院，而是某家高級私人診所。

男人遞給金棕髮的男孩一個扁平的金屬物體，其中一面像是黑色的鏡子，「以免你感到無聊。」

「這什麼？」伊格西雙手捧著冰涼的金屬問道。

「平板電腦。」梅林解釋。他彎下身操作給男孩看，「螢幕是觸控的應該很容易使用，有影片、遊戲、和書在裡面。」原本的內容物已全部清空，網路功能也上了鎖。

「酷。」男孩忍不住低聲讚嘆。

*

伊格西吃完早餐後（他沒有忘記皮克先生，等牠吃完狗糧伊格西利用病房內的獨立衛浴洗了碗、塞回背包）一個護士模樣的女人進來病房收餐盤──她沒有穿制服而是一般服裝，伊格西猜她是護士。伊格西向她道謝時盤著頭髮的金髮女人像是看到非常有趣的東西般瞇著眼微笑。

使用靜音播放電影，男孩看了一會不禁打起呵欠──昨晚並不是最讓人恢復精神的一夜──接著來自病床的動靜讓他猛一抬頭。 

躺在床上的哈利表情與平時同樣波瀾不興，就好像他的左腳不在石膏裡，也沒有若干外傷。男人掃視室內一圈，「梅林帶你來的嗎？」哈利的聲音有一絲疲倦的乾澀。

「對，他早上到白屋跟我說的。」伊格西跳下椅子走到床邊。

哈利低頭在床緣找到呼叫按鈕，沒有表現出他注意到男孩說溜肯辛頓住所的綽號。

「你還好嗎？梅林說你在街上被襲擊。」

哈利抬起頭看見伊格西咬著下唇一臉憂慮，思忖這種時候該如何應對，他放下沒按下的呼叫紐，「來這兒。」他抬起靠近伊格西那一側的右手臂。男孩走近一步靠著床邊，哈利的手臂環上對方年幼單薄的肩稍微收力摟緊。伊格西突然彎下身消除那僅有一點的高度差異抱住他，臉埋在男人被床單和上衣覆蓋的胸口。哈利愣了一秒再度摟緊他的被監護人，另一隻手輕拂著金棕色的髮絲。

「我很抱歉。」棕髮男人說。

金色的後腦勺搖了搖，悶悶的話音從男人的胸口傳來：「不是你的錯。」

其實是我的錯，哈利‧哈特心想。他並不需要親身跑上那架逃逸中的直升機，有許多將其擊落的方式。

*

15:49

「哈利，伊格西呢？」蘇格蘭男人抱著他的平板電腦走進病房，快速地巡了一遍沒看見金髮男孩，隨即大跨步到床邊伸手搖醒了病床上的友人。

棕髮男人睜開眼，目光習慣性地掠過周遭，注意到睡在自己腳邊的㹴犬（想必是男孩抱上來的，哈利禁止狗爬上任何家具），再看著眼前眉頭緊皺的後勤長。「我想你最好快點找到我的被監護人。」

梅林拿起手上的平板切換各監視器的畫面，他嘀咕道：「一如往常由我替你們這些騎士擦屁股。」

「我是無助的傷患，」代號加拉哈德的騎士無視對方說 _還不是因為你自己愚昧魯莽才受傷_ 地回答，「而且是你帶伊格西來的。」

「他每隔半小時撥一次你的電話號碼，直到凌晨兩點。」梅林告訴他的朋友，「哈，有了。」他看見螢幕上畫面底端一小顆頭，沒理會棕髮男人有何反應便離開病房。

*

「伊格西，你不應該亂跑。」蘇格蘭人接近男孩背影時說道。

梅林受過訓練輕聲走路的習慣使得男孩因為突然出現的話音嚇了一跳。他轉過身面對穿著毛衣的男人：「我以為這裡是醫院？」身後的巨幅玻璃窗是男孩與金士曼的各式航空器、機動車輛、與武器配備之間唯一的隔閡。

「這裡是軍事醫院，而那些是運送傷患用的運輸器。」男人解釋道，「因為哈利是退伍軍人所以擁有使用這間醫院的權限。」他用上使人信服的口吻。

伊格西似懂非懂地點頭，然後轉身又看了讓他眼花撩亂的停機棚一眼，「可是因為哈利已經退伍了，所以他不能下去。」他指的是靠近那些飛機，而自己也不能跟著去看。

「不行。」梅林抑止笑意板著撲克臉回答，「而且我必須要求你不能將今天看到的一切告訴別人，你能做到嗎？」

「沒問題。」男孩挺起胸膛對上金士曼魔法師的目光。

「趕快回去病房吧。被其他人看到你可能會被殺人滅口。」梅林嚇唬他，引起男孩一串笑。

「你騙人。」伊格西一邊往哈利的房間跑去一邊回頭告訴他。

*

傍晚麥可開車送伊格西回到肯辛頓，葛蘭特開門迎接。哈利則在兩天後柱著拐杖出現在門口。

_叮_ 。哈利‧哈特踏進大門時外套口袋裡的行動電話發出收到金士曼短訊的聲音。他與葛蘭特和伊格西打過招呼後，一拐一拐地回到書房才拿出手機查看。

_你欠我一回_ 。梅林的短訊寫道，底下是一張金士曼眼鏡拍下的照片：病床上的自己熟睡著，金棕髮的男孩神奇地躺在病床邊緣睡著沒掉下去，老㹴犬則在哈利發現牠的另一側床角。


	6. Chapter 6

25/08/2004, 14:20

「嗨，媽。」手上抓著一小把花束，金棕髮男孩隻身站在墓園裡。今天倫敦有著藍天，陽光照在他已經稍微嫌小的運動衫上十分暖和。

他彎下身盤起腿坐在草地上，解開綁著花束的緞帶將之分做兩束。他伸長左手臂往左伸展將一束放在李的墓上，再將剩下的花擺在面前長滿青草的墓地。

「妳猜發生了什麼事？」伊格西向著墓碑發問，「我拿到獎學金，第一次。」他獨自回答，「天哪，這暑假真是我這輩子最用功的時候了，那申請的短文我至少重寫了五次。」他伸出手掌無意識地撫摸草地，回想著那篇短論文，手指拔起細長的草葉再丟棄。

「妳能想像嗎？我，認真讀書？

「妳真該看看布萊頓，我沒待過這麼古老的地方。雖然別人說那算是比較新的學校。

「我認識了一些人，有些就是個渾球，但我的室友還不錯。

「哈利還滿上道的，他不會盯著我做這做那，但是看著他就會忍不住想把事情做到最好。」伊格西想起七月中給他不小驚嚇的那天，如果蜜雪兒也能像哈利一樣走運就好了。他也許不會過的像現在這樣舒適，說不定還會變成個小混帳，但至少……

「葛蘭特煮菜很好吃。」男孩自己轉移了話題，「不知道她算是保姆還是管家，」說到保姆時他吐了下舌，「她還教我怎麼織圍巾。」他從來不知道蜜雪兒是否會編織，也沒機會知道了。

「總之我過的很好，妳可以不用擔心。」伊格西站起身拍了拍屁股上的草屑。放眼望去是公墓裡數不盡的墓碑。他看了看身旁的那座，關於李的記憶只剩下片段和一些影像，會不會有一天他也忘記蜜雪兒？

「我會努力記得妳。」男孩握緊雙拳低聲說道。 _我很想妳_ 這句話他沒說出口。

*

伊格西沒注意到當天的晚餐充滿了他喜歡的食物裡高碳水化合物、高熱量的那些。他以為自己偷偷餵皮克先生的技巧大有展進、不知道是哈利刻意看向別處。他的監護人也難得地沒有在隔天早晨指出男孩夜裡偷渡㹴犬至臥室與之一起分享溫暖被窩會讓狗毛沾黏在布料上。

*

02/09/2004, 21:59

「加拉哈德，出大事了。伊格西退出了體操隊。」在巴黎的聖瑞吉斯飯店510房門口代號為加拉哈德的騎士正和瑟西爾‧凱斯丹特道晚安。他不理會耳裡後勤的話音不動聲色地輕吻法國女人的紅唇，禮貌地說感謝她給予的美好夜晚。女人以眼神暗示他到房間內小坐無妨，沒注意到哈利放在她皮毛披肩裡的竊聽器。

佯裝不解風情的英國男人哈利‧哈特與目標道別後走進旅館電梯。「梅林你真會挑時間。」他對著通話線路另一端的人說。

「總得確認你是否隨時保持警覺。」蘇格蘭人這麼說。

「所以你只是在消遣我？」走入飯店大廳，哈利打了個手勢要求泊車小弟將他的車開到門口。

「不是，他真的退出了。」

「知道原因嗎？」哈利感到一股介於煩躁與擔憂間的情緒。

「不知道，表格上沒有說明。」

坐進與英國轎車相對那側的駕駛座，哈利無聲地嘆口氣，思忖著該如何探問男孩的想法。

*

兩天過去哈利沒有接到任何來自男孩的消息，雖然這並不讓人意外，當伊格西在布萊頓時他們間的通訊通常侷限在學校假期與哈利行事計畫的協調，男孩不曾提起他的課業或校園生活，雖然放假見面時哈利不經意問及總會得到伊格西坦率的答覆。他至少知道男孩有個還不錯的朋友……

哈利放下手中閱讀的書，伸手拿起客廳沙發邊桌上的雪景水晶球，裡面是小型的巴黎鐵塔。他在梅林告知伊格西的情況後沒多久買的。

他搖了搖玻璃球，再將它放回上一個他送給伊格西的水晶球旁邊，起身上樓。

他打開書房裡的筆記型電腦，轉身給自己倒了一指節的酒。

「中學男孩學壞前的徵兆。」梅林的聲音在他使用電腦沒多久後響起，「哈利，如果你這麼在意的話可以直接問他。」

「梅林……」哈利的聲調帶有警告意味，「你閒著沒事嗎？」

「是有點閒。」男人不知羞恥的回答。

「我不過問伊格西的決定。」哈利‧哈特告訴對方。

「你是他的監護人，他還是個孩子。」

「我相信伊格西。」哈利明白自己的話裡逞強意思居多。

「他知道會很高興的。」梅林沒戳破他的辯解，指引他另一條路走。

20/10/2004, 19:45

維多利亞車站旁哈利‧哈特倚著計程車的車身等著。

「噢，嗨，哈利。」伊格西看到他們趕緊小跑步至車旁，讓哈利替他打開車門。

「布萊頓的天氣如何？」哈利隨意問道。

「肯定是比倫敦好多了，」男孩掙扎地把背包放好同時脫下外套，然後在哈利的示意下繫上安全帶，「但我猜你想問的是學校怎麼樣。」男人不置可否地點頭。

「我有說過我不喜歡法文嗎？我不喜歡法文。」伊格西吐了吐舌頭，「不用擔心，我會維持能拿到獎學金的成績。」

哈利點頭同意，「體操呢？」

男孩的表情轉為困窘，「我退出了。」

「為什麼？」哈利使自己的語調輕鬆。

「我不喜歡那教練……而且……學會新動作很容易，但是一再練習使動作完美很無聊。」男孩有點顧慮地解釋，「不過我加入了擊劍！」他稍微急迫地說，「教練說我的反射與體操訓練很有幫助。」

「腳步和速度很重要。」哈利告訴他，腦裡卻想著梅林那老傢伙肯定知道這件事卻故意不告訴自己，雖然他沒有戴金士曼的眼鏡出門，但那狡猾的蘇格蘭人肯定透過車子裡的鏡頭看著自己的反應吧。

下了車伊格西跑向葛蘭特，婦人將男孩緊緊抱住。哈利早些時候跟她說可以不必留下來沒有關係，但是她堅持要迎接男孩並替他們準備晚餐。看著伊格西開心地一把抱起皮克先生和葛蘭特交談，男人盤算著等會到書房該如何讓梅林吐出更多伊格西在布萊頓的消息。

*

10/11/2004

_來自：哈利‧哈特  
皮克先生得了胰臟炎，獸醫說死亡率很高。治療觀察中。  
10/11/2004, 14:17_

無法攜帶行動電話的伊格西下課回到寢室才看見哈利的訊息。

「哈利，我現在就回去倫敦。」對方接起電話後男孩劈頭就說。

「別傻了，留在學校。」話筒裡的哈利聽起來有些疲倦，但也許是伊格西的心理作用。

「可是皮克先生是我的家人。」

線路彼端沉默了五、六秒鐘，「上火車後傳短訊給我，麥可或是我會去車站接你。」

掛了電話後伊格西抓起剛丟在地上的背包，他拉開拉鍊一股腦地將裡面的書本筆記倒在床上，嚇了剛進門的克里斯賓一跳。

「你還好嗎？」棕黑捲髮的男孩問他，眼鏡後透出關心的神情。

「皮克先生生病了，」伊格西曾給克里斯賓看過他用手機照老㹴犬的照片，「哈利說死亡率很高，我要回倫敦一趟。」

「我很抱歉，」克里斯賓咬著嘴唇思考了一下，「你最好和戴維斯他們說一聲，沒有正式請假被當成曠課可能會被退學。」

「謝了，基普。」伊格西暫停手下收東西的動作轉頭向他的朋友道謝，眼鏡男孩臉上是安慰的微笑。

「幫我和皮克先生說加油。」克里斯賓拍了拍繼續打包的男孩的肩。

*

伊格西衝出車站時只見到麥可，出租車載著他到南肯辛頓的凱南斯獸醫診所。雖然已經過了開放時間，留下來照顧住院動物的助理好心讓哈利在診所等伊格西讓他們可以和㹴犬多相處一會。

「你兒子多大了？」看著站在住院動物鐵籠前的金棕髮男孩，年輕的獸醫助理南茜端給哈利一杯熱茶。

「他不……伊格西十二歲。」男人不自在地回答。

「和皮克先生一樣大嗎？他們一起長大感情一定很好吧。」還像是個女孩的助理想像著，同時偷偷看了一眼哈利的左手無名指。

「他們感情的確很好。」哈利含糊回答，讓對話自然停滯。

不一會伊格西走到兩個成年人身旁，「我好了。」眼眶泛紅但眼角是乾燥的男孩說，打著點滴的皮克先生看起來十分難受。「可以走了。」

哈利拿起椅子旁的大衣起身，向南茜握手道謝。

回家的路上哈利轉述獸醫認為皮克先生可能熬不過今晚，男孩沒說什麼只是點點頭。

*

隔天早上兩人穿上大衣，走去不遠的凱恩斯診所。

「早安，哈特先生。」阿博德醫師向哈利點點頭，再半彎腰向伊格西伸出右手，「你好，我是彼得。」

「伊格西。」男孩自報名字握了握他的手。

阿博德向他們解釋老㹴犬應該是在清晨睡夢中離開的，點滴中有止痛藥所以皮克先生不會感受到疼痛。他同時說明他們的獸醫院有幫過世寵物火化的服務，但哈利婉拒了。哈利動作輕柔地將㹴犬放進帶牠來醫院的手提籠子，簽了文件並付清醫療帳單。走出醫院大門時伊格西握住哈利空著的左手，兩人默默尋原路回到斯坦霍普路的白屋。

進入室內掛好大衣，哈利開始收拾皮克先生的狗床、飼料、溜狗繩和一些玩具，伊格西猜想男人不會再養狗了。

「皮克先生的碗可以給我嗎？」伊格西問。

哈利轉身看著男孩勾起一邊嘴角，「我們有足夠的碗盤。」

「我知道。」金棕髮男孩對男人做個鬼臉。他接過瓷碗回到自己房間，稍微清洗了一下之後伊格西將碗擦乾、放在門邊的木製衣櫃上。他打算未來用它來裝鑰匙、行動電話等零碎物品，讓皮克先生的回憶待在他輕易就能看見的地方。

下樓後伊格西走進餐廳，哈利正坐著喝茶、盯著皮克先生的籠子若有所思。

「不採用火化，你打算埋葬皮克先生嗎？」伊格西接過男人遞給他的茶，道謝後問。

「我正思考著是否請人將牠做成標本。」

「你瘋了嗎？咳，我是說那太詭異了……」男孩舉起茶杯掩飾不小心脫口而出的不雅字句。

哈利露出輕微被冒犯的神情解釋道，「標本學可是一項歷史悠久的藝術，維多利亞時代……」

「我覺得我們應該埋葬皮克先生，讓牠休息。」伊格西說。哈利看著男孩的臉半晌，明白這是他所需要的儀式。

「後院應該有足夠空間。」哈特家是附近聯排住宅少數有院子的，狹小的後院僅能容下一棵榆樹以及一些灌木叢。

他們找到葛蘭特平常使用的園藝工具，在榆樹下用鏟子挖了一個小洞，哈利用皮克先生狗床上的一條毛巾將㹴犬包裹再放入泥土洞穴裡。他們輕輕將土灑在毛巾上直到完全覆蓋，最後以鏟子壓實泥土。伊格西從院子另一角圍繞花床的石塊裡挑了一棵雞蛋大小光滑的石頭放在土堆頂端。

*

傍晚克里斯賓見到眼眶紅腫的室友沒說什麼，只是拿出筆記開始跟對方說明當天上課的進度。

*

25/12/2004

「去起居室坐一下吧。」和哈利一起用完早餐並收拾餐具後，伊格西故作鎮靜地提議。他昨晚半夜溜下床把禮物放在樹下的時候並沒有其他的包裝盒。

兩人走進客廳後男孩跪坐在塑膠耶誕樹邊，他拿起一個金光閃閃的禮品袋遞給站在一旁的監護人，「這是你的。」紙袋裡塞了紅色的薄紙遮掩內容物，薄紙上放了一張紙卡有著伊格西努力寫工整的「給哈利」。男人饒富興味地接下紙袋，從裡頭掏出一條淺灰色的手織圍巾，針目大小還算一致。

「你織的？」哈利問。

伊格西聳聳肩，臉上是無所謂的表情耳尖卻泛紅著，「我請葛蘭特太太教我的，不然拿你的錢買禮物送你有點可笑。」

「謝謝你。」

「跟你裁縫店的衣服可能不太搭配。」男孩抓了抓後腦勺，「袋子裡還有一樣東西。」

哈利依照他的話手再次探進紙袋裡，抽出一張折起的影印紙。

「我知道這很老套，但是我拿到了獎學金，成績也還可以。」伊格西的聲音帶著彆扭與倔強，「你說過兩個禮物，這樣去年的就扯平了。」

「我是這麼說過。」年長男人眼光掃過男孩成績單的影本微笑著。

像是了結了一樁大事，男孩放鬆下來轉過頭看著樹下，瞪著剩下的兩個紙盒。為什麼有兩個？

彷彿聽到他心中的疑問，哈利告訴他：「其中一個來自哈特『姑媽』。」預測到男孩將有的憂心忡忡，哈利接著說：「我們等會去買花給她，她會很高興的。」

「你想她會喜歡醜醜的手工圍巾嗎？」伊格西狐疑地問，「我明年可以織一條給她，也許她不介意多一條抹布。」男孩的話讓哈利忍不住笑出聲來。

「我相信她不會在意。」男人笑著回答。

伊格西將有相當體積的大紙盒拉近自己，銀色雪花圖案的包裝紙上放著一張卡片，娟秀的字跡寫著「給蓋瑞」。包裝紙內是素淨的黑色有蓋紙盒，紙盒裡是西裝襯衫等完整一套行頭。

「看樣子我母親贊同我去年的選擇，」哈利探頭看了海軍藍的西裝一眼，「襯托藍眼，她喜歡這麼說。」

「那我去年的西裝怎麼辦？」

「你還能穿嗎？」男人反問。

「可能有點緊，但是 ……」伊格西猶豫著說，只穿一次不是很浪費嗎？

「我說過我母親的要求很高。」哈利語調促狹，「至於舊的衣服……」其實他也不確定舊衣物通常如何處理，傭人們總是包辦一切，而金士曼的服裝通常的遭遇是因公報廢。

「可以將它們捐出嗎？」男孩問道，「並不是不珍惜你們的心意……但如果我不能穿收在衣櫃裡好像有點浪費。」他謹慎地解釋。

「當然，這是非常好的主意。」哈利告訴他，「而且伊格西，當哈特們送你禮物就代表你能全權處理這些物品了。我們也絕沒有任何附帶要求──雖然並不是社會上所有人都這般。」

「好吧。」男孩皺著眉看盒裡的衣物，最底層還有雙新的皮鞋，「但只穿一兩次好像還是……」

「不然去聽音樂會如何，這樣便能重複使用。」哈利提議。

男孩露出像是被人踩到腳的表情，「古典音樂我有點……」

「覺得無聊嗎？音樂劇呢？像《窈窕淑女》但是在舞台上演出。」想起男孩曾經提起過這部老電影，哈利以此說明。

伊格西眼睛一亮，「好啊，聽起來很有趣。」他把衣服整齊摺疊放回箱子蓋好，對西裝代表的未來充滿期待。他接著拿起哈利給他的禮物──一個森林綠的扁平長方形包裹，重量像是書籍，包裝上綴飾著紙製的冬青樹葉和紅色果實。

「酷！」拆去包裝紙顯露出精裝版的《擊劍的科學與藝術》，伊格西讚嘆道。哈利考量到男孩時常表現出對於他監護人花費的顧慮，決定選擇平實一些的禮物。

「我也學過一些擊劍的技巧，如果讀了不明白可以問我。」哈利告訴他，換來男孩開心的笑容。

*

出門前往紐伯里時哈利的訂製大衣領口圍著不搭調的手工圍巾，伊格西看到覺得難為情但又有點開心。

*

哈特姑媽說她的圍巾該是酒紅色的。

*

12/02/2005, 18:14

盤腿坐在起居室地毯上，金棕髮男孩與他的數學作業奮鬥著。希拉蕊學期結束時將伴隨著升上第四學級的測驗，第四學級（第九年）也是大部分學生進入布萊頓的時刻，像基普和伊格西這樣從第七年就在布萊頓的學生是少數。

聽見大門開關的聲響伊格西好奇地抬起頭，哈利說今天會晚歸因此葛蘭特此時正在廚房裡準備晚餐，哈利改變計劃提早回來了嗎？

「等我一下。」走進起居室的人的確是哈利但他正對著別人說話。男人領著一位身材高挑的女士進門請她稍待。

「瑞秋，這位是伊格西。」哈利替她介紹，「我到樓上換一件外套。」

穿著黑色晚禮服、擁有無可挑惕的褐色波浪捲髮的女人在客廳的沙發坐下，她的綠眼睛看向男孩表情像是忍不住笑，「妳好，我是瑞秋。」她說起自己名字像是那並不屬於她，至少伊格西這麼覺得。

「你好。」男孩答道。伊格西看著女人朝自己伸出戴著黑色絲綢手套掌心向下的手，他決定採用握手的方式只是變成水平方向。應該不會錯吧？

瑞秋微笑兩頰露出酒窩、雙眼睜大像是看到非常有趣的東西，「伊格西你喜歡什麼？姐姐下次買給你。」

「呃……」

「瑞秋，我們該走了。」哈利站在客廳門口輕敲門緣，伊格西看不出他與進門時有什麼不同，也許哈利加了件毛衣、他的胸口稍微厚了一些。

「加拉哈德，我們能不能帶著他？」瑞秋戴著手套的手輕放在伊格西肩上，「看起來就像個幸福家庭。」

年長男人沒有回答但是瑞秋像是理解他的意思一般起身，雙手優雅撫平晚禮服的皺摺。她臉上依舊掛著微笑接過哈利遞給她的大衣。

「很高興認識你，伊格西。」女人穿好長大衣轉過身對男孩說。伊格西意識到應該起身與兩人道別，趕緊從地上爬起。

兩位成年人走到玄關，哈利替瑞秋打開大門讓她先走出去。

「哈利，」關上門前男孩突然開口，男人停下手的動作看著他。

「你晚上會回來嗎？」伊格西問。

「當然。」哈利向他點點頭，關上了白屋大門。

金棕髮的男孩回到起居室後掏出他的手機。

_來自：伊格西  
_有聽說過人因為寵物過世所以閃電結婚的嗎？_  
_12/02/2005, 18:27_ _

__

_來自：基普_  
_老兄你在說什麼啊？_  
_12/02/2005, 18:30_

__

*

__

17/02/2005

__

「如果魅影長得很帥，克莉絲汀還會選擇勞爾嗎？」

__

「魅影必須控制他的控制欲吧。」

__

「歌劇院底下有地下湖實在太扯了。」

__

「你不也在醫院底下看到基地嗎。」

__

「我答應梅林要保密所以不能提啊。」

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註: 在這篇故事裡我設定哈利比較年輕，大概比伊格西年長二十多歲。因為皮克先生的緣故。


	7. Chapter 7

03/06/2005

「吁，終於看了最後一集，不枉費我們期中假不用功讀書的星戰馬拉松。」金棕髮的男孩走出電影院重見陽光時說。

「其實是第三集啦，」克里斯賓不厭其煩地糾正他的好友，「而且還是比不上哈利波特啊。」

「你這個哈利波特瘋子。」伊格西嘲弄黑髮男孩。

「啊，對了，說到這個，」戴著他心愛圓框眼鏡的男孩絲毫不以為意地回應，「你的生日禮物。」基普從他長褲口袋掏出一個對折的信封。

接下薄薄的信封，伊格西納悶地問：「你該不會直接給我現金吧，我以為你們有錢人都會假裝有比錢更好的禮物啊。」

「別再貧嘴，快點打開。」黑髮男孩用手肘撞身旁朋友的腹部──他眾多向伊格西學來的習慣之一。

「是，是。」金髮男孩語氣隨便手指卻小心翼翼地打開黏著的信封，他從裡頭抽出一張薄紙，「收據？」

「沒錯。」克里斯賓得意地回答，「七月十六日你就會收到你的禮物啦，這樣才能確保你能即時和我討論故事內容啊！」

「我以為你會去書店排隊哩。」

「我當然想啊，可是我爸媽不准。」黑髮男孩無奈地說。

「謝啦，你這瘋子。」伊格西也用他的手肘撞回去。

*

16/07/2005, 10:31

「你收到書了嗎？亞馬遜網站說已經遞送了！」

「收到了啦。你該不會每隔十分鐘就查一次網頁吧？」

「五分鐘。現在來我家，立刻，馬上！」

掛了電話伊格西在餐廳找到葛蘭特，婦人正在喝茶讀報。

「我要出門了，」男孩告訴她，「基普那傢伙碰上哈利波特的事就像個神經病，我現在去他家不知道什麼時候才會回來。」伊格西對她做個鬼臉，「他說不定想要一口氣讀完。」

「沒問題，親愛的。」紅髮婦人笑著說，「好好地玩，我會跟哈利說一聲。」

*

「老兄你太慢了！」伊格西的手指剛離開電鈴，休斯家的門便瞬間打開。

「我人都來了，你就別再抱怨。」

兩個男孩跑上樓進到克里斯賓的房間，「我自己都覺得我很了不起，竟然忍耐著沒打開書。」黑髮男孩說。

在基普的堅持之下，兩人打開基普的《混血王子》並肩趴臥在床上一同閱讀。

「我們一定得看同一本嗎？」十分鐘後過去伊格西問道，「你看得太慢了。」

「好吧。」克里斯賓踢他一腳，「我要把每一個細節都刻印在腦海裡啊。」伊格西沒說什麼，跳下床從背包裡拿出自己的書坐在克里斯賓房裡的單人沙發上繼續閱讀。

廚師瓊斯像是習慣每隔一兩年就會有這麼一天在午餐時間端了三明治和新鮮果汁進來，半個鐘頭後又默默收走杯盤。

*

「你看到哪兒了？」克里斯賓摘下眼鏡揉了揉眼睛。

「二十六章。」伊格西咬著嘴唇說，洞穴裡的情景讓他毛骨悚然。

「天哪，哈利竟然差點殺了馬份！」黑髮男孩語帶驚恐。

「後面還有更可怕的。」

「不！別跟我說！」基普以手掌摀住自己的耳朵。在發現對方目光從來沒離開書本後他拿起自己的書接著讀。

傍晚時分克里斯賓的母親進來和他們打招呼，之後又笑著替他們送來晚餐。

讀完最後一頁的伊格西重重闔上基普送的精裝本，他癱在沙發上覺得精疲力竭。

「不不不不不……」不一會兒基普哀嚎起來，伊格西睜開乾澀的眼皮抬起頭看他。「鄧不利多真的……」黑髮男孩難以置信地問。

伊格西疲倦地點點頭。

「不管石內卜有什麼樣的理由我絕對無法原諒他。」克里斯賓的語氣像是書裡的角色是他不共戴天的仇人，雖然伊格西也無法否定他的說法。

將近晚上十點時基普滑下床走到沙發邊推了推打瞌睡的金棕髮男孩。

「我看完了。」

「唔。」伊格西揉揉睡眼咕噥一聲。

「快要十點了，你要不要住下來，我們有客房。」克里斯賓眼睛紅腫講話帶著鼻音。

「我，」沙發上的男孩停下來打呵欠，「問一下。」他翻找出行動電話，發現哈利在他睡著後傳了兩通短訊。伊格西向朋友打個手勢拿著電話到走廊上的洗手間通話。

「哈利，是我，伊格西。」他摀住打呵欠的嘴，「我看完書不小心睡著了，現在還在基普家。」

線路另一端傳來男人的輕笑聲，「新書讓你無聊到睡著嗎？」

「才不呢，很好看。但原來坐著八、九個小時不動也會累。」男孩告訴他的監護人，「基普邀我在他們家過夜，可以嗎？」

「當然可以，你明天什麼時候回來？」

「也許吃完早餐後吧，如果基普放過我的話。」

「我會和葛蘭特太太說。」

「嗯，謝謝。」男孩這次沒有遮掩他的呵欠，「晚安，哈利。」

「晚安，伊格西。」

*

30/08/2005

義務教育的第九年是布萊頓主要招收學生的時期，伊格西和基普則從漢德克羅斯園搬到了專門容納住宿生的亞伯拉罕學院。兩個男孩依舊同一個寢室。

聽見敲門聲，伊格西丟下手裡的《擊劍的科學與藝術》跳下床去開門。

「休斯在嗎？」門外站著一個瘦高的男孩，整齊的棕髮與清澈的淺褐色眼睛，身上的便服有條不紊。他至少比伊格西整整高一顆頭。

「昆西！」聽見高個男孩的聲音，克里斯賓衝到門邊，「你也在亞柏拉罕嗎？」

被稱作昆西的男孩點點頭，然後對伊格西伸出右手掌，「昆西‧詹姆斯。」

「伊格西。」金棕髮的男孩握了一下對方的手。「昆西的媽媽和我媽是表姊妹。」基普在旁邊補充。

「你可以說第二表兄弟。」昆西告訴克里斯賓。

眼鏡男孩沒理會表弟的話，將他拉進自己和伊格西的房間關上門，「昆西也會擊劍，你們可以一起玩。」

「擊劍並不是遊戲。」 昆西糾正對方並對伊格西投以有興趣的目光，「很有趣的書。」他眼角瞄到金髮男孩床上的書時評論道。

「你也看過嗎？」伊格西問道，當他接著想開口提起最喜歡的一個章節時，卻被基普高聲打斷。

「停！你們要聊我聽得懂的事情！」黑髮男孩雙手平伸，以攤開手掌的手勢阻止他們的談話。

「你是說哈利波特。」昆西刻意冷淡地說，讓伊格西忍不住笑出聲來。

「我想我們會成為好朋友。」金髮男孩拍了一下眼前男孩（比較高）的肩膀。

昆西右手撫摸剛被拍過的左肩，表情雖然不變但眼神像是看到新奇的事物，「你的確如克里斯賓描述的一樣特別，」昆西無視眼鏡男孩在一旁強調他叫基普，「但我有一個疑問，你的講話腔調一直都是這樣嗎？聽起來很普通，並沒有很『酷』。」高個男孩在說出酷字的時候兩手故意做出引號的動作，顯然是在暗示克里斯賓敘述時的激昂。

伊格西盯著高個男孩的臉，看不出對方臉上有絲毫鄙視的情緒，只能勉強從那面無表情的臉讀出或許是好奇心。「我不知道，」金棕髮男孩用他原本的南倫敦腔說，「並不是所有人都覺得酷。」在布萊頓的第二年伊格西已經能沒什麼差錯地模仿哈利或克里斯賓他們那樣的腔調，他還記得在英文課上朗讀《動物農莊》時布朗教授和一些同學的驚訝眼光。

「我想那並不是酷，」昆西聽了他的腔調後分析道，「而是很有趣。」

「『有趣』通常是禮貌地說沒有興趣。」伊格西回嘴。

「讓人想要繼續聽下去。」昆西告訴他，基普也在一旁點頭同意。

金髮男孩雙手抱胸看著這今天才認識的傢伙，然後右手一揮，「只能說不是這裡所有人都同意。」

「所以？」高歌男孩平靜地問。

「管他的。」伊格西咧嘴一笑。

在布萊頓的第三年，伊格西恢復他原本的口音。

*

31/12/2005

聽到電鈴聲伊格西丟下手裡的電玩走去開門。

穿著翡翠綠小禮服、綠眼棕髮面容姣好的女人站在門外，長髮盤在腦後，「晚安，伊格西。」女人張大眼睛看著男孩，臉上掛著微笑。

「晚安、呃……瑞秋小姐？」金棕髮男孩搜索近一年前的記憶不確定地問好。

「叫我赫拉薇絲。」女人彎下腰視線與他齊平甜甜地說，「我可以捏捏你的臉頰嗎？」

「呃…………好…….」伊格西遲疑一會後回答。赫拉薇絲立刻伸出戴著綠色絲綢手套的雙手同時輕捏男孩的左右臉頰。他遙遠地想起上回有人這樣捏他的臉頰已經是他剛開始上小學不久的事，之後他就沒再讓蜜雪兒這樣揉他的臉，即使他並不討厭。

赫拉薇絲近距離看著男孩的眼神變得柔和，「還有誰到了？」她鬆開手直起身問伊格西。

「梅林。」男孩告訴她，「赫拉薇絲、梅林，你們的父母都喜歡亞瑟王傳說嗎？」

「和龐德女郎相比女巫不是更好嗎？」女人別有所指地回答，笑著對男孩眨眨眼。

「我猜是的？」伊格西接下她脫下的皮草披肩，替她掛在衣帽間。

女人伸手撥弄男孩的頭髮，「別忘了跟我說你喜歡什麼，我不會告訴加……哈特。」

伊格西用手壓平被弄亂的頭髮，「我沒有需要的東西。」

「需要和想要是不一樣的。」赫拉薇絲朝男孩伸出她戴著手套的左手，伊格西納悶半晌決定舉起右手掌輕握她的手領著女人往客廳走去。

「啊，妳來了，」光頭男人見到她說道，「在騷擾哈利的兒子嗎？」

「他是我的──」「被監護人，我知道」梅林打斷他朋友的話。伊格西判斷自己的任務達成，鬆開了赫拉薇絲的手後往餐廳走去。

「蘭斯洛特一直抱怨你第三年沒舉行新年派對了。」女人告訴哈利。

「我不知道你們還有聯絡。」梅林取笑她。

「工作上，」赫拉薇絲說，「我們不是崔斯坦與伊索德。」伊格西聽不見她後來說的話，他想著下次要記得問哈利為什麼他的朋友都有這麼圓桌武士的名字。

葛蘭特太太準備好晚餐後和伊格西一同擺放餐桌，她解下圍裙男孩才發現她也盛裝打扮穿著酒紅色的套裝。伊格西一邊擺放甜點叉一邊注意到每個座位前有多達四個水晶玻璃杯，接著門鈴再次響起。

「晚安，伊格西。」麥可站在門外身上穿著像哈利和梅林那樣的燕尾禮服，讓看慣他穿制服的男孩有些不習慣。

「嗨，麥可 ，正好趕上晚餐喔。」伊格西告訴他，男人對他的話回以微笑。

「你能來真是太好了，我原本擔心亞瑟會需要你。」哈利在男孩背後說道。所以還真的有個亞瑟王嗎？伊格西心想，雖然亞瑟是再常見不過的名字。

隨著客人們先後往餐廳移動，金棕髮男孩拉了拉他監護人的衣角。哈利對他投以詢問的眼神，在看到男孩招手的動作後彎下身。

「我應該要去換西裝嗎？」伊格西看了一眼客人們身著華服的背影。哈利昨晚只說會有幾個朋友來訪慶祝新年，今天看見男孩穿運動上衣與破了洞的牛仔褲也沒說什麼。

「這只是我們無聊的裝模作樣。」哈利告訴他並難得地摸了一下男孩的頭，「來吧，希望我們餐桌上的談話不會讓你無聊到睡著。」

結果晚餐的對話真的很無聊。哈利和梅林有軍隊背景所以伊格西能理解他們對於國際情勢有一定的關注，可是就連赫拉薇絲、麥可、甚至葛蘭特太太都對約旦的局勢或是德國第一位女性總理聊得津津有味。不過伊格西一點都不在乎，因為他被允許喝酒！當成年人的酒杯裡被倒入四分之一或三分之一杯的液體時，伊格西面前的玻璃杯也被哈利倒了一公分左右的酒液。雖然平心而論他一點都不喜歡酒的氣味，但輕飄飄的感覺很溫暖舒服，原本無聊的對話聽起來有趣得讓他想笑。

飯後成年人移動到客廳繼續回顧過去的一年與對未來的展望，伊格西也跟著坐在一旁的沙發上抱著裝滿食物與酒精的肚皮發呆。

「伊格西。」有人推了推男孩的肩膀。

「嗯…..」伊格西揉了揉眼，不知道自己是什麼時候在沙發上睡著的。他眨眨眼看清是哈利叫醒了自己，男人手裡拿著兩隻細長的酒杯。哈利將其中一只細長玻璃杯遞給他，裡面裝著一半金黃色冒著氣泡的液體。

「要跨年倒數了。」哈利告訴他。其餘人正繞富興味地看著電視螢幕上的倫敦眼摩天輪和大笨鐘畫面的切換，梅林則低聲哼著《友誼萬歲》的曲調。

「十、九、八、七……」電視上與室內的人聲呼應著，金棕髮男孩跳下沙發接過他的香檳，「三、二、一，新年快樂！」伊格西和所有人一起高聲說道。

「又一年逃亡失敗了。」哈利以他的酒杯輕碰男孩的杯緣。

「你等著瞧吧。」男孩對他的監護人眨了一下右眼。

*

08/03/2006

「然後基普很堅持他被足球砸到的痕跡很像是……」「詹姆斯。」一個男孩的聲音打斷了伊格西對高個男孩的話。

「赫斯基。」昆西對著有著棕色鬈髮高聳顴骨的男孩點點頭。

「查理．赫斯基。」查理對一旁的伊格西伸出手，他身上的擊劍服有著伊頓公學的標誌。

「伊格西。」金棕髮男孩脫下自己的手套與對方握手。

「蛋蛋？」查理握了一下伊格西的手便很快放開，「他們從哪兒把你挖出來的？」昆西聽了查理的話皺起眉頭。

察覺對方的惡意，伊格西告訴他：「總之不是母狗的肚子，不像你。」

「集合。」不遠處帶領擊劍隊的教授喊著，昆西看了查理一眼禮貌地點頭後拉著伊格西離開。

「那混帳是誰？」伊格西問他的朋友。

「以前學劍認識的。他學了很久，技術很好。」昆西語調平板地說。

「但他是個混蛋。」伊格西向他確認。

「看來是這樣沒錯。」高個男孩勾起一邊嘴角。

*

伊格西所屬的佩劍隊伍在淘汰賽的第三輪遇上了伊頓，看向場地對面他意外發現查理也是參加佩劍的競賽，他原以為對方和昆西一樣練習輕劍。三人的隊伍必須與對方每一個隊員對賽，總共九場。

布萊頓排伊格西第二個上場，當他站上狹長的擊劍場時查理站在另一端緊盯著他，嘴上掛著輕蔑的笑容，他也不客氣地回報不屑的表情。

戴上面罩將裝備扣好後，伊格西彎曲膝蓋舉劍做好準備動作。「En garde，」裁判說道，對伊格西來說聽得懂裁判或許是學法文唯一的好處，「Êtes-vous prêts? Allez.」

他挪動腳步輕巧但謹慎地往場地中央移動，和查理你來我往地互探虛實後，伊格西快速地往對方腹部劈砍，查理勉強往後閃躲同時轉動手腕劍尖刺向矮個男孩持劍的手肘，先得了一分。太急躁了，伊格西心想，讓學劍久一點的公子哥有機可趁。他在查理下一輪進攻橫砍時輕躍而起，用劍擋住對方的進攻的同時再藉跳起來的動量抽劍點了查理的頭頂，也拿下一分。這是他最喜歡的防守瞬間反擊的方式，隊伍裡就屬伊格西的腳步最輕盈。雖然隔著面罩看不清對方的表情，但他猜想伊頓的混球肯定氣得牙癢癢。

他們的比賽最終以五比五結束，脫下面罩查理滿臉不甘心，伊格西則對他得意的笑。第一場比賽布萊頓五比三領先，團體賽的分數是累加的，所以布萊頓仍以十分領先。伊格西走下場看到昆西來看他的比賽。

「幹的好。」高個男孩舉起右掌等待著，一個從伊格西那兒學來的習慣。

金棕髮男孩開心地與昆西擊掌，場地另一端的查理看見伊格西的開朗笑容時皺起了眉頭。

伊格西第二場比賽小輸，第三場則又打平。但布萊頓最後因為積分落後伊頓三分而無法晉級。他和其他佩劍隊友去看布萊頓其餘隊伍的比賽，成績最好的是女子輕劍，一直到準決賽才敗下陣來。當男孩子們三三兩兩站在一旁討論今天的比賽過程時，伊格西眼角餘光看見擊劍隊的女生隊長正和幾個塞不進手提包的護具奮鬥，隊伍的水瓶散落在地。

「我幫妳。」伊格西蹲在女孩身旁，開始幫忙她一起將護具塞入包包。

「謝謝。」比他高一個年級的伊芙琳向他道謝，「伊格西，對嗎？」男孩聽了點點頭，等她拉好提包的拉鍊後開始撿地上的水瓶，「你今天比賽表現得很不錯，看不出只學劍一年多。」女孩也開始撿拾水瓶。

男孩落出有些靦腆的笑容，「謝謝。」他的確是新加入的隊員裡最快被選進比賽隊伍的。

*

梅林那天晚上傳了比賽成績的短訊給加拉哈德騎士。

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從本章開始進入PG分級，包含少許M/M, F/M，無露骨描寫。

13/05/2006

「所以你到底想要什麼禮物？」回到寢室伊格西問道。克里斯賓的生日其實是五月十日，但他們只有週末才有機會外出。兩人和昆西在學校附近的一家餐廳吃晚餐和蛋糕，由昆西請客。

眼鏡男孩坐在單人床上拍了拍他身邊的床墊。他幾個月前就跟室友說不能準備他的生日禮物，等到生日當天才會跟伊格西說他想要的。但三天前克里斯賓真正生日那天伊格西問他，他又說等到慶祝完。

伊格西在黑髮男孩身邊坐下，「所以？」

「閉上眼睛。」基普神秘地告訴他。

「是我該給你禮物，為什麼是我閉上眼。」伊格西疑惑地問。

「你閉上眼我才告訴你。」克里斯賓堅持。

金棕髮男孩嘆了口氣，只當這是朋友眾多奇怪的堅持之一，然後照對方的指示閉上雙眼。

黑色捲髮男孩看著伊格西的臉半晌，接著十分小心安靜無聲地拿下自己臉上的眼鏡，克里斯賓將臉湊近他的朋友然後輕輕吻了一下對方的嘴唇。

伊格西猛睜開眼，看著已經坐直身、沒有戴眼鏡的基普。

「你覺得如何？」男孩重新戴上眼鏡後認真問他的朋友。

「你親了我。」伊格西直白地說。

「對，我知道。」黑髮男孩神氣地微笑，「但我是問你有什麼感覺。」

伊格西聳聳肩，「沒什麼感覺。」

「喜歡？討厭？」基普歪著頭問，研究朋友臉上的表情。

「都不是，就只是嘴唇碰嘴唇的觸感。」伊格西告訴他，「……你知道我喜歡女孩子對吧？」金棕髮的男孩確認。

「我當然知道，奧黛麗‧赫本嘛。」克里斯賓回答，「你沒有希望的。」伊格西捶了一下他的手臂，黑髮男孩笑著繼續說，「標準這麼高你永遠交不到女朋友。」

「不需要你擔心。」金棕髮的男孩雙手環抱，佯裝生氣。

「而且你不厭惡被男生親吻的話，也許守備範圍可以放寬喔。」基普對他拋個飛吻。

「所以這就是你想要試的？守備範圍？」伊格西好奇地反問。

基普點點頭，「你能想像我親昆西嗎？他大概這輩子都不會再跟我說話。」

「你覺得你可能是同性戀？」伊格西繼續問，他從來沒有深思過性向的問題，雖然知道同志的存在，但他完全習慣整個社會的異性戀思考方式。

克里斯賓今晚回到房間後第一次露出有些不好意思的神情，「對。」

「你有喜歡的人？一個男生？」金棕髮的男孩再問，大約理解了對方的想法。看到他的好友點頭之後伊格西又問：「那你怎麼不會想跟他試？呃……接吻？」老實說不只性向問題沒考慮過，就連性行為的問題他都不常多想，也許是布萊頓太與世隔絕，而他又一直努力使他的在校表現不讓哈利失望。

「我試了啊。」基普笑著告訴他。

在腦中一加一等於二，伊格西終於理解對方在說什麼。「咳，所以你的測試結果是……？」他有些困窘地問。

「我是個小同性戀。」黑髮男孩雙手一攤，「你覺得哈利‧波特有可能是同志嗎？你看他在第六集那樣緊跟著馬份。」

伊格西皺眉看著他的好友不確定能跟上對方的思路。

「你還有很多要學的。」基普故作老成地拍拍他的肩，然後再也裝不下去捧著肚子笑起來。

「去你的。」伊格西隨便踢對方一腳。他沒告訴基普這是他有記憶以來第一次被親吻嘴唇，覺得眼鏡男孩可能會太過得意。他不禁好奇基普之前是否親吻過女孩子。

*

01/07/2006

英格蘭：葡萄牙，0：0 （1：3）。

*

09/07/2006

「What the FUCK?」伊格西盯著電視螢幕在沙發上坐直身，昆西則在一旁說：「Good gracious.」

「嗯？發生什麼事了？」基普從書裡抬起頭，螢幕上穿著球衣的法國人與義大利人在綠色草皮上爭吵著，伊格西則問昆西：「你哪個年代的人？」

*

23/09/2006

「你穿那樣去約會？」基普轉動椅子從書桌回過身來看他，「我生日的時候你還穿的正式一些。」

「這身衣服有什麼問題？」伊格西看了看自己身上，圓領衫和深色牛仔褲，他又不是穿運動服飾配鴨舌帽，「只不過是去咖啡廳。」

「好歹搭配一件西裝外套吧。」克里斯賓擅自打開伊格西的衣櫃拿出他唯一一件不是制服的正式外套丟給他。

「是，設計師休斯。」男孩俐落地接下外套，然後穿上身。

「你必須相信男同志的審美觀。」基普上下打量一下室友的穿著然後點點頭。

伊格西搔了搔後腦勺，「你沒問題？」他若無其事地問。

「我說過不用顧慮我。」眼鏡男孩揮了揮手掌趕伊格西出門，「記得，第一次約會只親臉頰。」

金棕髮男孩脹紅了臉，「誰說要親誰了啊。」

*

走到「都會‧裝飾」下午茶店，伊格西看到伊芙琳從窗戶內向他招手時鬆一口氣。他不確定自己有勇氣一個人在這家店裡等待。

「我沒有遲到吧？」伊格西坐進金髮女孩一旁的座位，好奇地看著店內二三零年代裝飾風藝術風格的裝潢與清一色女性的員工與顧客，然後打開面前的菜單。

「沒有，我只是不想繼續待在家裡聽媽媽說教。」伊芙琳每天從霍夫的家中上下學，被分到非住宿女生的威廉斯學院。

「有道理。」三年過去伊格西終於不再因為旁人抱怨他們的母親而憤怒，但他不覺得內心漸淡的哀傷有一天會完全消失。

他們一起點了下午茶套餐與伊芙琳想喝的兩種茶，聊起擊劍隊的種種。伊格西暑假第一次參加了擊劍隊的暑期訓練，他向哈利坦承之所以得多付這筆經費是因為自己不希望下次在比賽場上遇到伊頓的渾球輸給對方。梅林那時在眼鏡螢幕上告訴加拉哈德所謂的渾球是赫斯基家的孩子。暑訓期間伊芙琳邀小她一歲的男孩一起吃過幾次飯，她開朗風趣又劍術了得，身材嬌小的她善用靈活身段與身材帶來減少被攻擊範圍的優勢，讓金棕髮的男孩十分尊敬。他們彼此交換得意技巧，在擊劍場上測試成功時朝對方會心一笑。直到米迦勒學期開始後兩個星期，伊芙琳坦白她喜歡伊格西。金棕髮男孩當時看著平常在劍場上氣勢強盛的女孩緊張地微微顫抖，回答說他很榮幸當她的男友，他們在一起想必擊劍場上打遍天下無敵手。伊格西說完對她眨了下眼。

喝完下午茶，伊格西陪著伊芙琳坐公車再走路回家。一路上他不愁沒有話題，講起基普的哈利波特狂熱，與職業是裁縫師、喜愛蝴蝶的監護人。

「我猜我們的第一次約會大成功。」站在皮爾森家門口金棕髮男孩咧嘴笑說。

金髮女孩用拳頭打了他左手胳膊一下，力道不小，「這話不是自己說的。」

伊格西站直了身表情嚴肅地說，「聽說第一次約會只該親臉頰。」

「我們在劍場上都沒什麼耐性。」伊芙琳說完塗著淺色唇膏的柔軟嘴唇輕輕碰上他的。

「我無法將那視為缺點。」伊格西露出微笑，「晚安，伊芙琳。」

*

25/12/2006

「這是什麼？」金棕髮男孩看著手裡扁平黑色的物體好奇地問道，禮物包裝紙散落在一旁。

「跟iPhone相像的手機。」哈利告訴他，「類似梅林之前讓你玩的平板電腦。」

「iPhone？」伊格西又問。

「你明年就會知道了。」他的監護人故作神秘地說。

*

28/04/2007

男孩睜大雙眼表情天真無暇，「雖然妳已經成年了，但妳應該知道我還未成年，所以這是犯罪。」他的語氣無辜。

「閉嘴，伊格西。」伊芙琳拿起枕頭打他的臉。

*

29/06/2007, 12:41

「那是你的監護人嗎？」克里斯賓一把抓住金棕髮男孩的背包將他拖到附近建築物的柱子後。在他們身後的昆西安靜無聲地也走到一旁一起看著。

聽了他的問句伊格西探出頭望向校外的馬路，「是啊。」哈利昨天傳短訊說會到布萊頓附近的客戶處拜訪，可以直接載伊格西回倫敦。

「我沒想到原來他這麼的……」

「高？年輕？」哈利比路上的男人通常都高個十公分以上，在小個子的伊格西眼裡更是特別高大。

「帥、性感、吸引人。」基普回答。

伊格西露出像是吃到檸檬整個臉皺在一起的表情，「你在說什麼啊。」他們身後的昆西也皺起眉看著他的遠親。

「本來就是，你仔細看。」眼鏡男孩堅持。

伊格西再探出頭看了一眼，倚著賓利轎車的哈利正抬起手腕看時間，也許等一下就會收到哈利問他在哪的短訊。

矮個子男孩搖搖頭，「我看不出來。」

「很少有男人戴眼鏡這麼帥氣，而且他衣著品味出眾。」基普堅持繼續說明，昆西聽了他的話則仔細審視起話題中心男人的服裝。

「因為他是裁縫師？」伊格西試著解釋。

「你向他學習穿著打扮的話就不會只有一個女朋友。」眼鏡男孩用起說教一般的口氣。

「女朋友一個就夠了。」伊格西告訴他的室友。

「唉，哈利實在太帥了。」基普自顧自地嘆起氣，伊格西聽見對方親暱地使用監護人的名字覺得不太高興。

「我以為你喜歡亞拉岡。」金棕髮男孩平靜地反問，不讓語氣顯露出自己的不愉快。

「我喜歡男人的種類很廣泛的。」克里斯賓得意地回答，一旁的昆西轉過頭面無表情地瞪著他的遠房表兄，眉間的皺紋更深了些。

「隨便你怎麼說。」伊格西甩了甩手，「我得走了，不該讓哈利久等。」

「你不向哈利介紹我們嗎？」黑捲髮男孩不知道是認真還是開玩笑，但總之讓伊格西更加不快，察覺隊友表情變化的昆西叫了表哥的名字。

「克里斯賓。」

基普抬起頭看著叫他名字的人，瘦高男孩微不可查地搖了下頭。

這回換伊格西的室友皺起眉頭，他轉過身表情像是突然睡醒一般對金棕髮男孩說：「對不起。」

伊格西有些錯愕，「什麼對不起？」

「大概是要放假了，有點得意忘形吧。」克里斯賓手摸著自己的頸背，其他的原因伊格西也不可能懂。

雖然不明白但伊格西的直覺替他做出反應，他伸出手揉亂比他高一些的室友的黑髮，「暑假一起複習魔戒的電影吧。」

「好。」捲髮男孩有些靦腆地微笑回答。

*

「不直接回家嗎？」坐上賓利的副駕駛座繫好安全帶後不久，伊格西發現車子並不是往倫敦的方向前進。

「既然開到這裡不如去看雲崖，以前不是提過？」哈利回答。

記性同樣好的伊格西笑了起來，「我那時明明說『不，謝了』。」男孩心底因為對方記得四年前說過的話有些激動，過去雖有著表面上的理解但此刻才真正意識到自己始終被認真對待。

「等你有了駕照能自己開車回倫敦再說吧。」哈利從容地單手轉動方向盤，賓利安穩地通過彎道。

過了希福德城哈利並不繼續開往東迪恩而是轉往海邊，伊格西明白他的監護人打算先停在海岸警衛隊小屋旁觀看七姊妹巖。除了四年前半夜那回拜訪，伊格西在那之後來過兩次。布萊頓中學定期會帶學生來東薩塞克斯郡踏青。

兩人從停車場往懸崖上的小屋慢慢走去，在山坡上的制高點停下。今天的海風並不強勁，天色雖難稱作晴朗但白堊岩峭壁的景色仍舊十分開闊壯觀。伊格西欣賞了一會風景，偏過頭看站在斜前方的哈利。男人的身型修長挺拔，穿著剪裁合身的深灰色細條紋西裝（伊格西確定他曾經看過這一套），修剪整齊的棕色髮絲服服貼貼，偶爾被溫和的海風吹動。哈利的眼鏡可能很貴吧，男孩心裡暗忖，看起來價值不菲。從他的角度只能看到男人部分的側臉，那是很久以前某一天起讓伊格西倍感安心的面容，每次見到對方便由衷高興。現在回想起來他更喜歡哈利不戴眼鏡的時候，臉部線條相較柔和，似乎樂意接受男孩的親近。他轉回頭看向白色斷崖，但男人的身影一直在他的目光之中。

*

在柏令海崖的禮品店裡伊格西看見一個雲崖的雪景水晶球，他拿起水晶球看著雪花片片裡的迷你斷崖，他想像著冬季襯著飄雪的白堊岩壁與裹著圍巾和大衣的男人面向海峽，然後把水晶球放回商品架上。在店裡轉了一圈後他看見哈利站在門口櫃檯邊結帳，店員正將剛才的雲崖雪景水晶球放進紙盒裡。

*

回到家後伊格西將裝著迷你雲崖的水晶球放在臥室的書架上。他大部分的雪景水晶球放在客廳裡，像哈利的蝴蝶標本一般緩慢但速度穩定的增加。

其實他早就過了覺得雪景水晶球新奇炫目的年紀，但每回從哈利那兒收到這樣光滑無暇的迷你世界，總讓伊格西覺得好似獲得一個新的夢想。

*

02/07/2007

七月的時候伊格西開始在咖啡廳打工。雖然在白屋的路口就有一家尼祿咖啡館，他還是走遠一些到布朗普頓路上的另一家尼祿工作。布朗普頓的尼祿是元祖店，面試的過程稍微嚴格一些，也要求店員必須熟悉創店歷程，不過該店經理在看了伊格西的學歷與面試時具有親和力的笑容很快就錄取了他。

最初伊格西對哈利提出打工的想法時，他的監護人雖說男孩自己決定就好，但伊格西看得出來對方認為此舉並無必要。

「我不會因為打工就荒廢GCSE的，」男孩告訴哈利，「只是想增加一點社會經驗。」雖然增加經歷只是一部分的原因，話出口伊格西猛然醒悟自己的想法已經變得與布萊頓的同學們類似。

哈利聽了點點頭，忍住沒有說出注意安全之類的叮嚀。這樣擔憂男孩的想法讓他突然覺得自己衰老，而眼前的少年已不是當初失去父親或母親時脆弱無依的孩童。

店裡的同事多是與他相仿的中學生與大學生，為了各自的生活開銷工作。雖然身上依舊穿著制服（印著店名的黑色圓領衫）卻比在布萊頓時自在、不受拘束。

*

21/07/2007 22:32

「再會了我的童年。」克里斯賓放下手中的書倒在床上。

「十五歲的你童年不是在三年前就結束了嗎？」伊格西問對方。他在四、五十分鐘前已經讀完他的第七集，正在用哈利送他的手機瀏覽網路上關於哈利波特故事結局的評論。他不知道哈利為何能神通廣大在iPhone上市前半年就買到與之類似的智能行動電話，也許他的監護人有個在科技業工作的富有客戶。

「我的內心永遠停留在第一次遇見哈利時的年紀。」黑髮男孩對著他臥室天花板說。

「是的，當然。」伊格西敷衍著，「話說你怎麼沒邀昆西？」兩年前與基普進行哈利波特馬拉松時他並不知道基普有這樣的親戚存在，現在卻訝異眼鏡少年只約了自己卻沒邀他們的共同友人。

「昆西不讀哈利波特的。」克里斯賓斬釘截鐵告訴他。

「真的嗎？」伊格西疑惑地說，「但之前無意間提起相關話題他顯然知道我在說什麼。」

仰躺著基普抬起頭告訴金棕髮男孩，「他自己跟我說他沒有讀。」

伊格西聳聳肩，「也許是昆西不想聽你每天每小時的哈利波特轟炸。」他抬起手，「速速前。」接下基普砸過來的枕頭。

眼鏡男孩開懷大笑，「到底誰是哈利波特迷啊。」

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青少年真TMD難寫。


	9. Chapter 9

28/09/2007 17:21

「如何？」手插著腰伊格西大口喘著氣，汗濕了無袖背心與短褲。

「九分四十六秒。」克里斯賓穿著制服讀出手中碼錶的數字，「這樣就能通過測驗不是嗎？」

「是沒錯，但最好訓練到能游刃有餘地通過測試吧。」髮色因為汗水而變深的男孩彎下腰撿起地上的運動水壺大口猛灌。

「還有哪些測試項目？」

「折返跑、伏地挺身、仰臥起坐、引體向上，過障礙物衝鋒等。」伊格西隨口列了幾項。

基普聽了作出痛苦的表情，「真可怕。」

「我想訓練幾個月後就沒有問題了。」運動神經優越的男孩肯定地說。

「你真的確定要這麼做？」猶豫了一會克里斯賓問他，雖然這已經不是他們第一次有這樣的討論。

「對。」伊格西表情變得嚴肅，答案也一如以往。

*

12/01/2008 15:16

「所以你不會升上預科？」坐在床邊伊芙琳雙手伸到背後將胸罩扣好。

「不會。」伊格西搖頭，男孩躺在床上一絲不掛僅以被單遮住下體。

「我原本以為會是我去別的學校念預科、或是先你畢業進入大學，」女孩套上毛衣後理了理頭髮，「結果我在布萊頓繼續預科，反而是你先離開。」

「捨不得嗎？」伊格西轉頭對著女孩擠眉弄眼一番。

「有一點。」伊芙琳坦率地回答然後將男孩的牛仔褲扔在他頭上。

「好痛。」伊格西將牛仔褲從臉上移開不痛不癢地抱怨。

「穿你的衣服，我爸媽再半個小時就回來了。」看著鏡子整理妝容的金髮女孩說道。

「遵命，女士。」男孩終於坐起身，從地上撿起內衣褲，「明天還是約在圖書館自習？」

「是的，乖孩子。」伊芙琳走到他身旁彎下腰輕輕啄了一下男孩的嘴唇。

*

17/03/2008 09:06 （希拉蕊學期結束後三天）

客廳的電話難得響起，哈利走到話機旁拿起聽筒。所有來電皆經過金士曼的系統過濾，不會是莫名的廣告或語音。

「早安，這裡是哈特。」

「早安，這裡是英國皇家海軍陸戰隊，我姓費雪，」咬字清晰的女人說道，「請問蓋瑞‧安文的法定監護人在嗎？」

「我就是。我是哈利‧哈特。」他沈穩地回答，聲音不透露出任何疑惑。

「你好。」費雪再次禮貌地問好，「我打來是因為安文先生尚未成年，所以對於他繳交的申請書需要同監護人確認。請問您同意安文先生申請進入皇家海軍陸戰隊嗎？」

哈利冷靜、客氣地回答完女人的問題，表示自己明白並同意被監護人的決定，安文先生的人生計劃是他個人的自由。

他掛下電話，停頓一秒後出聲呼喚。

「伊格西。」

「什麼事？」男孩的話音從他半掩的房門裡傳來。

「請到樓下來。」

伊格西在一樓起居室找到了哈利，他輕敲門緣通知對方自己的到來，「怎麼了嗎？」將近五年過去他總算學到在白屋或布萊頓所必需的敲門禮節。

哈利從書架前轉過身看著走進來的男孩，他的心思其實並不在書籍上。最近一年金髮男孩長高不少，聲音也變得沙啞，直到最近方才穩定下來。

「我剛才接到海軍陸戰隊的電話，」哈利看著男孩平靜的表情轉為緊張與憂慮，「他們說你申請在中學畢業後入伍。」

「哈利……」伊格西試著開口解釋。

「為什麼不與我討論？」雖然男人控制著語氣但還是透出一絲指責，伊格西敏銳地察覺到。

「因為我的人生該由我來決定。」男孩反射性地抵抗。

「我是你的監護人。」哈利不悅地說。

「我知道，但我就快成年了。」

棕髮男人按壓萌芽的怒火試著講理，「如果你對從軍有興趣，取得大學學歷後申請預官也可以。」

「大學太貴了。」伊格西咬著下唇倔將地扭過頭看著一旁被白紗窗簾覆蓋的窗戶。

「我付得起學費。」

「但我不希望你付，我不想欠你。」

「你並不虧欠我。」

「我知道，你是對不起我爸。」金髮男孩回應的音量提高，「食衣住行還有布萊頓的學費，我完成了義務教育，這就夠了。」

「你這麼想和我劃清界線？」男人的聲音已無法掩蓋怒氣。

「沒錯！」話出口後伊格西立刻就後悔了，他從未有過這樣的想法但隨著情緒高漲便反射性地肯定。「哈利，我……」男孩像洩了氣的皮球、激昂的表情瞬間鬆垮並垂下了肩，但他的監護人無暇注意。

「你，」西裝筆挺的男人右手下意識握緊拳頭，他看著面前垂著頭的金髮男孩腦海閃過不知感恩的字眼，但他的教養不容許他這麼說。「回你的房間。然後好好考慮取消你的申請。」

原本氣消了一半的男孩重又抬起頭憤怒地瞪著哈利，然後轉身兩步併一步地衝上樓。

「梅林。」聽到二樓傳來的摔門聲，哈利充滿怒氣出聲說道。他毫不懷疑他的友人聽到了方才所有的對話──梅林肯定比自己更早知道這消息，也許他應該修正梅林是他朋友的認知。

「早安。」蘇格蘭腔輕鬆回應。

「為什麼你不告訴我。」

「04年九月二日你說過『不過問伊格西的決定』。」蘇格蘭人像在朗讀說著。

「但我並沒有說不想知道他的決定。」哈利反駁，雖然心底明白自己已陷入低層次的爭論。

「你如果提早知道不會干涉嗎？」梅林像是要證明他朋友的頭銜不是虛名般反問。

哈利壓抑想要從書櫃裡抽出精裝本砸向窗戶的衝動。他鮮少遇上無法改變的事物，身在金士曼更是提供了他做出各種改變的工具。

他深深吸氣再無聲吐出，不想提供線路另一端梅林嘲弄的籌碼。

「所以你認為伊格西從軍對他的未來有益處？」哈利問道。

「這種事沒有人會知道。」他的朋友明智地回答，「你應該問他有什麼人生規劃。」

棕髮男人忍不住想著十五歲的男孩怎麼會懂得人生規劃卻有自知之明沒將話說出口。

*

假期剩餘的兩週裡斯坦霍普屋裡氣氛緊繃，共同用餐的桌上除了餐具杯盤碰撞外沒有其他聲響。哈利並沒有聽取梅林的建議與伊格西相談，但也不再提出要求男孩取消海軍陸戰隊的申請，金棕髮的男孩也從未與陸戰隊聯絡請求取消。坐在書房裡獨飲威士忌時，哈利不只一次試著釐清他憤怒的根源。他是否因為付出了時間（與真正父母相比極為少的份量）與金錢就下意識認為伊格西應該遵循他的想法（他認為自己擁有伊格西嗎）？因為伊格西不曾與自己商討未來計畫而感到不受尊重（為什麼伊格西應該尊重他）？因為他在乎男孩未來的幸福所以希望對方走上他所知最好的道路（唸預科取得普通教育高級程度證書申請進入牛津或劍橋，成為薪資優渥的白領階級是最好的）？他是否害怕伊格西調配海外時遇到危險？（最後這個想法從不曾在腦海停留超過一秒，他知道答案。）

*

聖三一學期期中假時伊格西留在布萊頓，這是白屋的男孩第一次期中假沒有回倫敦。雖然是為了準備中等教育普通證書的考試，但哈利明白那不是唯一的原因。

*

28/06/2008 09:25

「伊格西。」站在樓梯底端棕髮男人生硬地呼喚。男孩放假回家在車站見到監護人時表現出些微軟化，至少出聲打了招呼，而不像幾個月前露出氣憤混和受傷的表情瞪著他。但他們並沒有任何像樣的對話，哈利或許該慶幸男孩沒有像陌生人一樣與他僵硬地談論天氣。

伊格西走下樓來謹慎地看著他。這是男孩返家的第一天，也代表著他正式離開了中學。如果申請順利的話也許三個月後伊格西便會離開倫敦進入軍隊受訓。

哈利將手裡的東西拋向金棕髮的少年，伊格西反射俐落地接下後打開掌心看著手裡的車鑰匙，再疑惑地抬頭看著沒戴眼鏡的棕髮男人。

「一起開車出去兜風吧。」男人清了清喉嚨後說。

「我開？」伊格西用手指捏起車鑰匙在兩人中間晃了晃，「我不會開車。」

「我教你。」哈利告訴對方。雖然法律上要求伊格西必須先通過交通規則的筆試，但哈利並不怎麼在乎法律上規定如何。

由哈利開著賓利，兩人往倫敦近郊出發。在一個荒廢工廠的大型停車場裡哈利停下車，示意伊格西坐到駕駛座。他坐在副駕駛座上向男孩解釋排擋煞車離合器等功能與操作順序，注意到雖然男孩極力想掩飾卻無法隱藏興奮的神情。

伊格西照哈利的說明發動轎車，當男孩第一次換檔引擎轉速順暢的改變時哈利難掩驚訝地問：「你在布萊頓偷開過車嗎？」也許先前伊格西說不會開車是為了隱瞞他在住宿學校的違法行徑。

「沒有。」男孩反駁，表情嚴肅目光仍舊緊盯著前方路況，「怎麼了嗎？」

「你駕駛得很好。」哈利直率地回答。

伊格西咬緊下唇忍住想微笑的衝動，「我不知道怎麼樣的駕駛是好，只是可以感覺出什麼時候該換檔。」男孩的耳尖泛紅，隨著年紀漸長變得黯淡的金髮被車窗透入的陽光照射後有幾根髮絲像是淺金色。

哈利點頭沒多說明，只偶爾出聲要駕車的男孩加速、減速、轉彎。

兩個小時後兩人回到倫敦，哈利將車開到白屋門前停妥後關掉引擎。「下個週末再去練車？」關上車門後他問伊格西。

站在車身另一側，男孩露出幾個月來第一次真摯的笑容。

*

幾天後伊格西便去監理所考完筆試取得了學習駕照。

*

07/14/2008 13:42

中午上班族用餐時段結束後伊格西鬆了口氣斜倚著收銀機旁的櫃檯。暑假，不，中學畢業後他回到之前打工過的尼祿咖啡廳工作，以打發等待海軍陸戰隊審核申請的時間並賺點外快。店長仍記得他，二話不說高興地收下男孩的履歷要他隔天來上班，後來還告訴伊格西他去年回學校上課後店裡不只一次有客人問伊格西怎麼辭職了（他們都說「伊格西」而不是「蓋瑞」）。

「等會下班一起去吃午餐？」站在收銀機後的喬問他。喬比伊格西早幾天在店裡開始工作，差不多時期開始又是相同的值班時間，兩人很快變得熟絡。瘦高的喬偶爾讓伊格西想起昆西，他們髮色相近但長相並不相似。昆西的臉是一種貴族式的優雅，喬則是路上常見讓人看來順眼有種熟悉感的好看。

金棕髮的男孩聳肩表示同意，「吃什麼？店裡的東西還是Tesco？」

喬在聽到Tesco一字時露出痛苦的表情，他已經吃怕了，「對面的土耳其烤肉串吧。」

伊格西點頭，他的眼角餘光瞄到一位客人離開了座位趕緊向前把桌子擦拭乾淨。

*

「還是沒有消息？」喬問伊格西。他們坐在狹小店面的角落，狼吞虎嚥完方才有餘裕閒聊。自從他聽說對方申請入伍後便三天兩頭詢問有無更新，即使伊格西告訴他不只一次審核可能要拖上半年。

伊格西搖搖頭，將手裡的竹籤丟回盤中，他懶得重複同樣的解釋。「你呢？」喬在大學裡念戲劇，暑假除了尼祿以外也積極尋找劇院的打工機會。第一次見面時他提起自己的主修，告訴伊格西「也就是我接下來的人生註定在咖啡店與餐廳工作。」

喬也搖著頭，嘆了口氣後手肘撐在不甚乾淨的桌面、手掌托著臉頰。「暑期的表演原本就不多，只有些固定音樂劇碼給觀光客看。」喬的表情難得顯示出憂愁。他平時幾乎總是掛著微笑，常在聽伊格西說話時笑得瞇起雙眼。

伊格西點頭表示理解，心思飄到過去幾次和哈利看音樂劇的經歷。他們也曾一起去看電影，是什麼時候停止這些的呢？

「你注意到那個戴眼鏡的紅髮女孩今天又來店裡嗎？」高個子的青年問伊格西，佯裝毫不在意。

「艾美嗎？」伊格西點點頭，隨手拿起桌上的杯子喝口冰水，然後手指沾著杯外凝結聚集在杯腳桌面的水漬無聊地畫著圈。

喬看了同事一眼，若無其事地問，「你對她沒興趣嗎？」偶爾輪伊格西負責點餐時，紅髮女孩的臉總是和她的頭髮一樣紅，如果是喬站在櫃台，女孩時常一面說她想點的飲料一面用眼光尋找矮個子男孩的身影。

伊格西有些詫異地看著喬像是不知道他在說什麼，「她對我沒興趣吧？」像是他從來沒想過這個問題一般。

「不會吧，你真的沒發現？」喬難掩驚訝地問。他懷疑一些常客也注意到「艾美」對伊格西的好感。

淺棕髮的男孩抓抓後腦勺，「呃……我一向對這種事很遲鈍。」和伊芙琳交往也是因為女孩主動出擊，如果在不同環境成長伊格西也許會更懂得與陌生女孩打情罵俏、敏銳察覺異性的情緒變化。而且哈利對女性總是十足紳士，更加深伊格西與女生應對的唯一印象。

喬盯著伊格西的臉幾秒鐘，然後不動聲色地轉移話題，「你喜歡看電影嗎？」

「喜歡啊。」男孩抓起水杯一飲而盡，留下杯裡的冰塊。店裡微弱的空調擋不住從廚房透出的熱氣。

「明天晚上一起去看電影吧？」

「看什麼？」原本無意識看著窗外行人的伊格西收回視線看著對面的喬。

「什麼都好。」喬刻意一派輕鬆地說。

伊格西看著喬佯裝鎮定的臉，對這兩個多星期他們的許多次午餐有了新的解讀。他想到喬笑瞇了的眼睛，像是伊格西的每句話都有趣極了。

「好啊。」伊格西告訴他。

*

親吻男孩與親吻女孩並沒有什麼不同。

*

7/29/2008 15:06

倫敦陰雨綿綿五天後，星期二終於放晴。哈利提著金士曼的傘走路回家，轉進巷子便看見一名瘦高的年輕人半背對著路口站在他家門口的左邊窗前，往前多走兩三步才注意到伊格西站在棕髮青年身旁。兩人站得很近，高個子的男孩正低頭微笑聽著伊格西說話。哈利幾乎走到家門前伊格西才注意到他，原本男孩放鬆隨意地背倚著牆，在看到哈利後有些緊張地站直了身，提著傘的男人這才注意到陌生青年的左手搭在伊格西背後腰際，也許在男孩那件花俏的圓領運動衫下擺裡。他慶幸自己沒戴著眼鏡，不需聽梅林的解說。

「哈利。」伊格西出聲打招呼。

「伊格西，」年長的男人回應，掏出鑰匙，「不邀請朋友到家裡坐嗎？」

男孩搖搖頭，「不，這傢伙要閃人了。」伊格西緊張時腔調特別重。「噢，別捏我。」他用手肘頂了身旁的人一下，那隻哈利看不見的手掌不知道做了什麼。

「你好，我是喬瑟夫‧貝利。」棕髮的青年也站直身、微笑伸出右手，清澈的雙眼直視著年長男人。

「哈利‧哈特，很高興見到你。」哈利停下開門的動作握了對方的手，「歡迎你進來喝杯茶，如果伊格西改變主意的話。」

「謝謝你，但我的確得走了。」喬禮貌地回答。哈利點頭道了聲午安後轉身進門，闔上門前年輕人小聲問「他是誰？」的話音溜進玄關，但他沒聽見伊格西的回答。

*

他打開房門，金棕髮的男孩裸身盤腿坐在他的床中央。

聽見開門聲男孩抬起頭一雙藍眼看著進門的人，面露微笑。男孩屈起雙腳併攏，上半身向後傾、直到兩個手肘撐在床墊上，男孩咬著下嘴唇盯著他，然後緩緩張開雙腿。

他的膝蓋壓上床墊，跪在男孩打開的雙腿留給他的空間。他彎下身親吻男孩邀請的嘴唇，熱情深吻後，沿著男孩勾起的嘴角親吻他的下顎、頸項，舔咬啃噬。

「哈利……」伊格西嘆道。

他猛地從床上坐起，心跳如雷鳴，臥房一片漆黑。男人閉上雙眼，夢境裡的影像立刻清晰躍入他的視野，他張開眼望著黑暗中的臥室牆壁。

哈利當然能告訴自己這不代表什麼，即使他注意到自己走在街上視線常停留在有著淺棕色頭髮、身型不高的陌生男孩身上。但一直到……夢境才理解答案，他也太愚蠢了。

「這真病態。」他的話音在安靜的室內顯得突兀。

哈利渴望喝一杯他放在書房的威士忌，但黑暗中的什麼阻止了他踏出臥房。

*

10/09/2008 08:29

伊格西看著全身鏡中的自己，乾淨的素色圓領衫與再普通不過的簡樸藍色牛仔褲，他看起來與去年沒什麼不同，雖然他離開了學校、也長高了幾公分。他看著丟在床上的手提袋，裡面裝滿簡單的行李。他很幸運在布萊頓開學前收到了海軍的通知，不然看見克里斯賓在返校那天傳來的問候短訊恐怕會增強他的不安、懷疑這一切是個錯誤的決定。

他提起行囊打開房門。至少他和哈利不再爭吵，事實上過去一個月哈利突然陷入沈默，男人在餐桌上的禮貌交談減少或顯得心不在焉。哈利多半仍不支持他離開學校從軍的決定，雖然他的監護人不再出言反對。安靜的餐桌曾讓伊格西感到不安、反而促使男孩回復三月爭吵前的多話。他們唯一像過去一樣自然相處的時光是兩人一起開車的時候──伊格西喜歡開車，即使他毫無經驗也能理解賓利是頂級轎車讓人充滿駕馭的快感，手握方向盤時感覺的自在、自由，好像他能辦到任何事、去任何地方。他猜測哈利也喜愛駕車，並且對伊格西的技術給予肯定。他們在車上默契十足，對於方向和目的地的決定與想法幾乎不需語言溝通。

當他走到一樓時男人站在樓梯底端等他。

「所有東西都帶了？」哈利問道。

「對。」男孩將提袋甩到肩上。他們一起往門口走去。

「保持安全。」伊格西打開門時年長男人說道。男孩堅持要自己去車站。

「我會的。」他抬頭看著過去五年的監護人，右手抓緊提袋。

*

30/10/2008

今天 下午6:07

 _訓練狀況如何？_

_爬了一整天牆壁，快死了。_

 _仍然沒有放棄逃亡計畫？_

看到哈利的玩笑話，伊格西露出笑容，一直隱藏著的罪惡感一掃而空。

_當然！_ ──他按下傳送鍵。

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果iMessage格式跑掉請告訴我。


	10. Chapter 10

24/10/2008 16:48

伊格西調整肩上提袋的重量，從牛仔褲口袋裡掏出鑰匙。當他轉開第一道鎖時，有人從門內將剩下的鎖解開，打開了門。

「我回來了。」伊格西微笑著告訴門後的男人。

哈利點頭，沒有明顯表情變化但眼神柔和，「葛蘭特太太準備了耶誕晚餐。」

「她還在嗎？」男孩期待地問。伊格西十五歲後哈利較少請葛蘭特來白屋，一來是伊格西能照顧自己，二來男孩也花越來越多時間待在外頭。

「我們正在餐廳喝茶。」哈利回答，側過身讓男孩進門。

伊格西穿過走廊直接走進餐廳，「伊格西。」葛蘭特高興地叫喚他的名字。男孩丟下提袋走到她身旁擁抱她。

「變得像個好男人了，」紅髮婦人笑著說，拍拍他變厚實的肩膀，「髮型很帥。」

「我原本也很好啊。」伊格西耍賴地說。

「我只知道某個不愛刷牙的小男孩。」葛蘭特太太回話，平頭的男孩對她吐舌頭。哈利替伊格西端來一杯茶。

晚餐與以往相同只有他們兩人，葛蘭特回自己家過節。伊格西描述幾個他特別討厭的訓練，哈利則告訴男孩他個人過去的訓練經驗。

將杯中最後一點白酒飲盡──節日時哈利允許男孩喝少量酒精飲料──伊格西靠著椅背滿足地嘆氣，「回到家真是太好了。」

同樣喝完杯中的酒，哈利放下酒杯的方式比男孩莊重許多，「我同意。」男人露出微笑。

*

隔天他們驅車前往紐伯里，第一次由伊格西而不是哈利駕駛。

「好久不見，蓋瑞。」哈特姑媽在門口迎接他們時說，雖然她也同樣久沒見到她的兒子。

「好久不見，姑媽。」伊格西親吻婦人的臉頰，「你挑的西裝永遠這麼好看。」他原本擔心受訓後穿舊尺寸的衣服肩膀處會緊繃，沒想到今天早晨收到的新衣明顯有考慮到這點做過調整。

「這是我的特長。」哈特太太挽著男孩的手臂一起往屋內走，她可是連軍人的髮型都考慮到了。

「所以哈利的工作是遺傳嗎？」伊格西笑著問。

「他所有的優點都是我給的。」頭髮已灰白的女人拍拍男孩的手，眼光卻看著旁邊的兒子。哈利提醒自己必須在明年聖誕節之前多來拜訪一次，不然他母親也許哪天心血來潮告訴伊格西自己並不是裁縫。

*

08/05/2009

伊格西結束三十二週的訓練，將於一週後調派海外。

*

13/05/2009 01:34

深夜的書房裡哈利不耐煩地走動。

「我不認為這是好主意。」線路另一端的梅林告訴他。

「我看不出會有什麼問題。」哈利反駁，煩躁靜不下地將左手掌從西裝褲口袋抽出撐在腰上。

「就算派你去伊格西駐紮的國家進行任務你也什麼都不能做，你如果出手會害他遭受調查甚至軍法審判。」梅林告誡道。

「金士曼有許多方法──」

「都會招來亞瑟的注意。」蘇格蘭人打斷他。

「那個死老頭。」哈利毫不在乎地咒罵，「後果我會承擔，有適合的機會就派我去。」

梅林嘆了口氣，「別逼我命令你去和摩根娜談，雖然分離焦慮實在不是她的專長。」

「梅林。」哈利語帶警告。

「是、是。」線路那端的男人總算同意，「但你真的該和摩根娜──」

哈利切斷了通訊。

*

27/06/2009

_嗨伊格西，_  
_你好嗎？你絕對不會相信剛才發生什麼事，昆西竟然問我要不要和他交往！有空的話請寫信給我。或打電話！_  
_基普_

週六伊格西能夠使用電子郵件的時間裡，在他的信箱中第一封便是克里斯賓的來信，標題是一連串驚嘆號。預科第一年裡他們斷斷續續地保持通訊，伊格西仍在國內時他們使用短訊，離國後則是電子郵件。他知道去年開學基普搬到了單人寢室，最近的郵件則感嘆無法與伊格西一起看哈利波特第六部電影。從最新這封郵件看來基普期末當天一回到家裡就立刻寄了信。

他瀏覽剩下幾封郵件，有一些英國的新聞，和哈利回覆他的上一封郵件。他看了下手錶，雖然對英國來說有點早，但還不至於喪盡天良。關閉視窗，男孩思忖著晚點再回信給在英國的監護人，起身走到可以讓士兵們打衛星電話的房間。

伊格西挑了一張空著的座位坐下，拿起話筒按了一連串號碼。

「所以你怎麼回答？」對方手機接通後他直接問。

「喂……什麼？」基普睡意濃厚地問，停頓清醒一些又再問，「伊格西？」

「我是。」伊格西打趣地回。

「你是。夠了，回答什麼？」基普對著手機打了個大哈欠。

「昆西啊，你昨天的信。」來自南倫敦的少年沒好氣地回答，他的頭髮因為中東的烈日褪為童年時的金色。

「沒錯！昆西！」克里斯賓的聲音瞬間清醒許多，「我拒絕他了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為是昆西啊。」基普咬字清晰地告訴他。

伊格西想起瘦瘦高高的擊劍夥伴，在布萊頓第二個能稱作好友的人，比伊格西更了解基普的所有事，讀了每一本哈利波特小說卻不讓對方知道。短短一年卻好似很久以前的事了，整天放眼望去盡是土黃色的地面與建築，和布萊頓的青綠與海岸是全然不同的世界。

「因為是昆西啊。」伊格西換一種口氣說，像是和不懂事的小孩解釋。

「什麼意思？」他的好友反問。

「沒什麼，只是想到你可以和他一起看混血王子的電影。」

「不會很尷尬嗎？我昨天才拒絕他。」基普語氣忸怩。

「你們不是表兄弟嗎？認識這麼久怎麼會尷尬。」伊格西蠻不在乎地回答。

「你不懂啦。」基普任性地反駁，完全忘記自己曾經告訴電話這端的人喜歡對方，伊格西禮貌地沒有點明。

「就是不懂才覺得已經當了十七年朋友，就應該再繼續十七年的友誼啊。」伊格西說。

「你真的是伊格西嗎？」基普懷疑地問，「那個搞不清楚他是不是真心喜歡學姊的那個伊格西？」

「對。」伊格西老實地回答，「我只是順便回答你上一封信說不想一個人去看混血王子。」

「好吧，我睿智的友人。」基普裝模作樣地哀嘆。

*

06/09/2009 11:15

「加拉哈德，伊格西打來的電話要接嗎？」耳機裡傳來梅林的聲音。

趴在土黃色建築頂樓、架好的步槍旁，哈利手指一撥將瞄準鏡蓋上，避免被看到反光。「接通。」雖然會延遲但還有別的方式拿下目標。

「喂？哈利？是我，伊格西。」耳機裡男孩的聲音十分渺小，「不好意思這麼早打給你。」他們與倫敦有三小時時差。

「不會。發生了什麼事？」哈利問他的被監護人。

「沒事，因為很久……比起寫信，講電話更快些。」伊格西掩飾心情回答，「你人在外面嗎？」

「有客戶臨時要求緊急修改，在去店裡的路上。」緊急修改的是任務的執行計畫，雖然哈利毫不在乎。他坐起身一邊聽著伊格西說話一邊拆開步槍零件收進手提箱中。

*

25/10/2009

伊拉克巴格達發生兩起汽車炸彈的自殺攻擊，伊格西在倫敦家裡的電視上看到。部隊下一次的海外行動大概不再是阿富汗，年輕的軍人心想。

*

08/12/2009

巴格達再次發生恐攻，有四起汽車炸彈爆炸。伊格西的部隊被派往協助搜尋與運送傷患。

*

25/12/2009 10:01

「早安，哈利。」伊格西在電話中說。

「早安，伊格西。」梅林將通往倫敦家中的通訊轉接至巴格達喜來登飯店房內。

「耶誕快樂。」男孩安靜地告訴他。

「耶誕快樂，你還好嗎？」男人忍不住詢問。恐攻後的兩個週末伊格西毫無聲息，沒有衛星電話，也未回覆哈利問候他的電子郵件。哈利不切實際地希望能看到男孩的面孔，也許可以藉此探知伊格西此刻的心情。

「還可以。」停頓幾秒後伊格西小心地說，「比較忙碌，你大概在新聞上看過。」

忙碌一詞在哈利耳裡聽來諷刺，雖然對方聲音滿是疲倦並不具有嘲諷意味，「我明白，」他試著以聲音安撫男孩──不自覺使用了過去人質交談的訓練，「聽說回來的時間了嗎？」

「這次部隊任務時間可能延長一些，但一月底應該能回去吧。」伊格西的聲音帶有勉強表現出的開朗。

「好，我會告訴葛蘭特太太。你──」

「就先這樣吧，」伊格西突然說，「提早打給你是希望能在你出門前說一聲，請幫我和哈特姑媽問好。」

「我會的，」腦海一角響起母親溫和但慍怒的語調，但哈利無暇多想，「多注意安全，不需自願出任務。」

伊格西這次停頓的久些，「好，我知道。」掙扎了一會男孩的聲音再次傳來，「再見，哈利。」

「再見，伊格西。」

*

13/01/2010 21:46

葉門，沙那，莫凡比飯店──

哈利‧哈特走進407號房，鎖上房門。他經過門邊的全身鏡時停下腳步，看著鏡中戴著眼鏡的自己。抬起右手用拇指抹去左臉頰上的一滴血跡，他並沒有受傷。

他走近房內的迷你酒吧，將杯口向下擺放的玻璃杯其中一只翻正，隨手抽出架上一支裝著琥珀色液體的小酒瓶，轉動瓶蓋發出金屬封口破裂的聲音。

「哈利，」眼鏡的麥克風傳出梅林的聲音。

他倒了幾公分的酒液到玻璃杯中，「花了一些時間，但我說服了葉門人。」加拉哈德騎士告訴他的魔法師同伴。

「哈利，」棕髮男人這才注意到對方使用的是他的姓名，「你最好坐下。

「大約十分鐘前伊格西的隊伍在巡邏途中遇上埋伏，」他的友人繼續說道，「發生激烈槍戰以後，目前雙方停火對峙中。」

原本已經坐在沙發上的男人猛地站起，「你現在才跟我說？」他質問道。

「我說過你不能──」

「我能，而且我也會那麼做，」哈利在房內憤怒地踱步，「能看到現場的情況嗎？」他思考著挾持一家葉門軍機飛往伊拉克的可能性，雖然這無疑會讓他這幾天來的努力化為泡沫。

「等等，」梅林回答，停頓一秒後又說，「美國人的無人機飛到現場了，打開你的電腦。」

哈利大步走到放在行李架上的皮箱旁，按下指紋辨識的鈕後打開皮箱拿出筆記型電腦。他打開電腦電源，俐落地操作連上金士曼的伺服器，打開梅林駭入美國軍方電腦的無人機畫面。

夜視鏡的綠色畫面裡可以從空中看到一小群士兵躲在矮牆之後。他們前方不遠處一輛破舊的小型卡車後躲著兩人，雖然人數不多但是有兩挺機槍。畫面右邊是一棟一層樓的民宅廢墟。

眼鏡的麥克風裡傳來梅林快速敲打鍵盤的聲響，「等一下，我正在駭入英國軍方的通訊內容。」蘇格蘭人的話音剛落，其中一名士兵趴在地上開始匍匐前進往右方移動。

哈利的直覺告訴他那是伊格西。

「該死！」「聽起來伊格西打算襲擊對方。」兩人同時說道。

哈利瞪著電腦畫面裡單獨的人影爬到屋頂被炸破的平房，緩緩起身然後輕巧翻身從窗戶進入，哈利握緊雙拳。

從屋頂的破洞可以看見兩個人影纏鬥與槍口的火光，人影滾到被屋頂遮蔽的角落，卡車後的另外兩人被屋內騷動吸引了注意力，三名英國士兵趁這個機會往卡車衝去，剩兩名士兵坐在牆後貌似受了傷。幾分鐘後士兵們制伏了敵人，但哈利無心注意。

一個人影從屋內滾出，下一秒房屋爆炸電腦螢幕瞬間白了畫面。

待螢幕恢復後，地上的人影靜止不動。

*

14/01/2010

葉門政府正式向蓋達組織宣戰。

*

15/01/2010 07:58 (GMT)

「啊，你回來了。」梅林踏進有著巨型螢幕與數不清鍵盤與操作面板的房間，哈利雙手環抱背倚著面對門口的牆面，「這還是我第一次這麼早在總部看到你。」

「情況如何？」棕髮男人站直身咬著牙問。兩天前蘇格蘭人威脅將他的位置洩露給葉門軍方，才逼著哈利待在旅館按兵不動，雖然真正避免他衝動行事的是對方一句「伊格西沒有生命危險」。

「我想你不是問葉門的情況，」梅林解開圍巾掛上衣帽架上，接著開始脫厚重的外套，「他的左腳恐怕保不住。」

哈利箭步向前，舉起右拳往友人臉上揮去，梅林將外套拋向他再以左前臂擋下他的拳頭，「哈利，」光頭男人吃力地說，「這不是我的錯，」他喘口氣，「也不是你的。」

「如果我把他帶回來──」棕髮男人憤怒地說。

「金士曼的技術也許能更有效的止血，」梅林奮力插話，「但那種程度的損傷是不可能復原的。」

金士曼騎士帶有血絲的雙眼瞪著面前的人，梅林的眼眶浮腫顯示出與他同樣的疲倦。哈利能很輕易地抽回右手反擊或用使用左拳，但他終究收回手往後退了一步，將蘇格蘭人的格子羊毛外套還給對方。

「謝謝。」梅林接過外套將它掛到架子上，像是剛才沒發生任何事。

「他現在在哪裡？」哈利疲憊地問。

「還在巴格達的基地，下午會進行第二次手術。」梅林摘下眼鏡用手指按壓鼻樑，室內陷入短暫的沈默。

*

18/01/2010 10:05 (AST)

「安文二等兵，感覺如何？」醫生在檢查完男孩的瞳孔反射、問了幾個基本健康問題後在他右手邊坐下，用上閒話家常的口吻。中等身材的軍醫有著一頭紅髮與一張戴著金色細框眼鏡和善的臉。

「有過更好的時候。」躺在白色病床上的金髮男孩說。手術後兩天他大多在昏睡，直到今天才有比較清醒的時刻。他前幾天也許見過這名醫生，他不確定。

「我理解，」伊格西懷疑對方真的能理解嗎，但至少醫生的表情很誠懇，「腳會痛嗎？」

伊格西很想說你他媽的開我玩笑嗎，但秉持禮儀與誠實他只短短回覆：「不會。」

醫生點頭──伊格西注意到他白袍上寫著名字布萊恩，「因為現在你被打了嗎啡，但很遺憾，接下來不會那麼好過。你想聽我解釋嗎？」

伊格西看著軍醫，他短暫妄想著說出我不想聽，你可以跟我的監護人解釋嗎，我想回家，但他一句話都沒說，只是點點頭。

布萊恩醫生簡單描述了傷口需要多少時間痊癒，一開始限制的行為、動作，與復健的時程，醫師同時也強烈建議男孩接受心理諮詢，鑑於他曾參與炸彈攻擊的救助，以及讓他負傷的這場行動。

「可是，」伊格西忍不住問，「服役……」

醫生溫柔地看著他，「一般來說至少要服役兩年，但你的情況可以提早申請退伍。除非你十分需要這份工作，」現在從軍的孩子有太多都是因為經濟因素，軍醫有時也扮演營地輔導師的角色，這樣的故事他聽了許多，「退伍軍人有許多社會福利的優惠，所以你的未來有其他選擇。」

男孩茫然地看著醫師，也許嗎啡影響了自己大腦的活動，他心想。

「你好好思考。」紅髮男人伸出手輕拍他右腳膝蓋。

*

22/01/2010

術後一週伊格西被允許出院，他在營地宿舍受到隊員們英雄式歡迎。他們喝啤酒到深夜，隊友們推著他和輪椅瘋狂在營地操場上奔跑。

*

24/01/2010 14:41 (GMT)

蒼白的金髮男孩禮貌地拒絕了希斯洛地勤人員提供的輪椅。近期沒有軍機回航的計畫，所以軍方替他訂了民航機的機票。英國航空公司特地替他升等至商務艙，歡迎登機時的機內廣播也感謝軍人為國家服務，雖然某位對他特別有興趣的空服員小姐應該不是因為愛國情操。

撐著拐杖穿過漫長的甬道，他踏出登機門時看見哈利站在候機室等待。

不知道如何通過了安檢到達候機室，他的監護人西裝筆挺手上拿著一束康乃馨與雛菊的花束，臉上掛著不知名的表情。伊格西不知道自己的表情又是如何。

他緩緩走到哈利面前站定，「送花是否有些浮濫？」

「伊格西。」哈利說。

他們擁抱彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算在2019結束前將第一部修改更新完畢，祝大家新年快樂。  
> 接下來兩週我將踏上旅途，更新時間比較不固定，我會盡可能維持兩天一更的頻率。第二部2020見!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 開始！

23/02/2014 11:17

「我跟你打賭，阿諾教授一定是關鍵，」穿著剪裁俐落合身的黑色西裝伊格西走在王夫路上，「他是我追查的失蹤人口中唯一失而復返的。」

「那些失蹤人士之間沒有任何關聯性，沒有道理懷疑是同一個人或組織做的。」線路另一端的男聲反駁道。

「你還是不相信我的判斷嗎？」伊格西笑著反駁，「前兩次我都對了。」

「但是在那之前──」前方倫敦帝國學院傳來的爆炸聲讓年輕男人聽不見對方挖舊賬，爆炸的同時有個人影從帝國學院破窗而出、翻滾倒在人行道上。

「Bloody hell.」伊格西咒罵著發足狂奔，從槍套抽出他的華瑟。

他的皮鞋停煞在昏迷不醒的男人身邊，那人有著一張熟悉的面孔。  


「哈利？」伊格西震驚得停止動作，他怎麼瞎猜都不可能料到爆炸現場會出現他認識的裁縫師。他急急蹲下檢視、恐懼與擔憂攫住他的心臟。戴著眼鏡的棕髮男人臉上沾著藍色顏料狀的液體，身上穿著伊格西看過多次的西裝，青年顫抖著伸出手指觸摸靜止不動男人的頸動脈，在感覺到對方的脈搏時才覺得自己的心臟恢復了跳動。

一輛黑色計程車緊急煞車停在他們身旁，伊格西愣了一秒才舉起手槍，驚訝地看著另一個他完全沒想過會出現在此的男人，「麥可？」

計程車上的男人詫異的表情瞬間便轉為平靜，「快帶他上車，我們必須儘速趕往醫院。」

猶豫半晌伊格西決定相信面前的男人，他撐起哈利無知覺的身體，半拖半抱著高大的男人進入車中。

*

四年前──

伊格西在手術兩週後拆了線，他坐在看診間裡看著截肢處並不光滑但不再有外來物的皮膚，覺得左小腿看來怪異、不是他的一部分。他和復健科的阿加瓦醫生一起選定了適合他的義肢，開始了每週兩到三次的復健。阿加瓦每兩週會抽空在他與物理治療師會診時來看他的情況。  


某一次等候復健時旁邊一名陌生男子在阿加瓦離開後另有所指地評論道他能和印度裔美女一起運動運氣真好，男孩握緊了拳才忍住沒動手揍那人。伊格西無法釐清自己是為了阿加瓦醫師還是其他原因而憤怒。

他被通知將獲頒勳章，伊格西在伊拉克的長官保羅預測他將得到軍功十字勳章，當然在伊拉克服役過的軍人也都會獲得一枚伊拉克的一般服役勳章，但伊格西不在乎。他並不後悔一月十三日自己的行動，尤其在一月底時隊上的弟兄們放假回到英國特地來看他，在酒吧他們一同感嘆還活著的事實。他那麼做並不是為了任何勳章。

葛蘭特太太雖然一向都把他看做孩子，但傷後她簡直把伊格西當成剛學會走路的嬰兒般呵護。年輕人僅是默默承受她無微不至地照顧，即使他自己能去廚房倒茶，也知道怎麼上下樓梯。他明白這麼做能讓葛蘭特看見他的左腳時不那麼傷心。

哈利大多的時候像是白屋裡沈默的背景，像是刻意不干涉男孩的生活，但伊格西時常能感受到監護人投來關懷的目光。

「等你復健到一定的程度，我們再去練車。」二月的某一天哈利這麼說。伊格西看著棕髮男人無法言語表達自己心底的激動，他像是終於又能看見前方的道路，有了一件可以期待的事。

*

06/03/2010

今天下午6:48

_收到你的信了，謝啦。我現在人在英國。_

_這麼快回來，上次放假不是一月底？_

_我退伍了。_

_哦，好！_  
_希拉蕊學期結束時要不要在倫敦見面？_

讀完克里斯賓的短訊，伊格西沒有回覆便關閉了手機螢幕。

*

27/03/2010

今天上午11:03

_嗨，伊格西，我在倫敦喔。見個面嗎？_

*

30/03/2010 08:56

「伊格西，慢一點。」阿加瓦復健師說。

原本執意要多走十分鐘的男孩不得已停了下來。他用手背抹去額頭的汗水轉頭看向一旁綁著整齊長馬尾的女醫師，露出詢問的表情。

「大衛說你向來都很努力，但今天是怎麼了？」瑪麗‧阿加瓦關心問道。

「我，」伊格西起了話頭，卻不知道接下去要說什麼。

「你還記得我說過至少需要幾個月才能恢復正常生活嗎？」阿加瓦柔聲說道，「你必須給身體足夠的時間。」

「但，」剩下的句子突然哽在他的喉頭，男孩低下頭。

「我的九點打電話來取消，現在剛好有空，要不要陪我去醫院的咖啡廳？」女人將句子說成像她需要男孩的幫助。

伊格西點點頭，「我去換件衣服。」

*

他們一起走到醫院一樓，路上遇到一兩位護士或醫生向阿加瓦打招呼。

一些等身高的熱帶盆栽將大廳東南方光線明亮的角落隔開成咖啡廳的座位區，兩人各自點了熱飲後──伊格西點了咖啡，他對白屋以外的茶沒有信心，廉價的咖啡則是在海外喝慣了的──端著杯子走到一桌空位坐下。

「這也許不是我該問的問題，」阿加瓦開門見山地說，「但伊格西你有參與心理諮詢嗎？」

男孩雙手抱胸，搖了搖頭。

女醫生微笑點頭，「我想也是。」

「我沒有做惡夢也不覺得特別難過。」伊格西辯解。

阿加瓦依舊微笑著，「我不清楚創傷後壓力症候群，但身為一個與動作、行為相關的醫生，我了解當一個人行為能力受限，甚至被限制長時間待在室內對一個人的情緒甚至自信造成什麼樣的影響。」

男孩看著她像是從來沒有想過這個可能性。

「在入伍之前，你是學生嗎？」阿加瓦問他。

伊格西點頭，喝了一口足以燙傷舌頭的咖啡。

「你在學校擅長什麼？」女醫師繼續問道。

「運動，」伊格西停頓了一會，有點困窘地說，「唸書。」

「有考慮再度回到學校嗎？」阿加瓦端起她的伯爵茶。

男孩聳了聳肩。

「我覺得你應該嘗試做一些與左腳無關、你擅長的事，這對於自信的回復很有幫助，也能幫助你建立其他的目標。」

「我會好好想一想。」伊格西眉頭微皺，像是已經開始思考該做些什麼。

「我們談過如何復健，」阿加瓦話鋒一轉，「但伊格西你對於左腳使用上的目標是什麼？」

伊格西很快地回答了這個比較簡單的問題，「我希望能像過去一樣跑、跳。」

女醫師點點頭，「我聽大衛說過你復健的進度，你擅長什麼運動？」她的語句使用的是現在式。

伊格西伸手抓後腦勺，髮根仍帶點汗水，「我學過體操和擊劍。」

「雖然要花比較長的時間，但配合適當的義肢，我認為你能恢復到以前的水準。」阿加瓦告訴她。

「真的嗎？」伊格西坐直了身，「適當的義肢？」

「看運動項目，各有特定的設計。」阿加瓦點頭，「雖然比一般的義肢價格要高，但以退伍軍人的保險與福利，應該仍在可負擔的範圍。」

聽到金錢的話題，男孩顯得有些喪氣，「這樣啊……」阿加瓦看了有些不解。上次遇見伊格西的父親見完客戶順路來接男孩，男人衣著昂貴不像經濟窘困的樣子，但她決定不探人隱私。

「先別想那麼多，」女醫生告訴男孩，「我們先朝恢復正常行走、改善生活品質努力吧。」

伊格西抬頭看著她，阿加瓦能看出男孩腦裡有許多念頭競爭著，最後他點點頭，肯定地說「好。」

*

01/04/2010 20:21

「加拉哈德，我得到了你很想要的情報。」梅林透過金士曼的眼鏡通知。

「如果是這保險櫃的密碼，我的確很想知道。」哈利站在嵌著保險箱的牆壁前，用聽診器仔細聆聽密碼轉盤細微的聲音差別。十分鐘前他下手太快，沒來得及問出密碼，倒在地上的人也不知還需要多久才清醒。他不特別想嚴刑拷打──會弄髒西裝，得花多餘時間在回家前繞去店裡換裝才行。

「很遺憾，你得靠自己。」蘇格蘭人無情地回答，「但是呢，伊格西開始在網路上查沒有A-Level要如何申請大學，或是自學的人如何取得A-Level測驗成績。」

哈利停下手底的動作，半晌後重又轉動密碼轉盤，「也許你該讓伊格西保有隱私，他都快十八歲了。」他的語調平穩。

「上次有個人因為他的小男孩去了醫院後遲遲未歸，追蹤男孩手機的GPS訊號，還打開電話的收音功能。」梅林反駁。

哈利的手抖了一下不小心將圓盤轉過頭，「你的話太多了，我無法聽出密碼。」

線路傳來梅林贏了這一回合開懷大笑的聲音，然後切斷了他與騎士的通訊。

他不只是輸了而已，讓他手指顫抖的原因是必須帶進墳墓裡的秘密。

*

15/05/2010

今天上午9:27

_嗨，基普，抱歉我一直沒消沒息。考試_  
_準備的如何？祝你的A-Level一切順利。_

「我的老天！」週六早晨仍賴在床上的克里斯賓讀完短訊立刻跳下床。

「昆西──」身穿睡衣的黑髮男孩衝出房門，在走廊上跑過好幾間寢室後停在另一個男孩的房門前猛敲，「昆西──開門──」

房門突然打開，克里斯賓手一揮空差點順勢跌了進去。已經穿戴整齊的昆西伸出手扶著他的肩膀。

黑髮男孩將對方寢室當自己的房間一般逕自走了進去，「伊格西傳給我短訊！快幫我看看該怎麼回答。」他揮舞著手上的iPhone。

背倚著門板的高個兒男孩一言不發伸出手，基普將手機交給他。昆西看了一眼，「回覆他謝謝。」然後將手機拋回給他的遠房表哥。

「就這樣？」基普聲音拔高，「不用說『沒關係，你好嗎？你在做什麼？為什麼不回我短訊？』」

「伊格西不會隨便不回別人的訊息，他知道其他人可能會擔心。」基普聽了垂下肩膀，他們兩人和伊格西熟絡後都知曉他沒有父母、有監護人的原因，「所以他一定有自己的原因，而且不願意說。」

「好吧。」黑髮男孩砰一聲坐在不屬於他的床墊上，準備要打字。

「問『你好嗎』應該可以，」昆西也走過去坐在床緣，「適切的關心，但不要給他壓力。」

基普點點頭，低下頭盯著螢幕開始打字，過了幾秒鐘後按出送出鍵。

叮。

「他回訊了！」黑髮男孩興奮地看著螢幕，「他說『現在比較好』，所以之前不好嗎？昆西你說對了，我可以問他為什麼嗎？」

「不行。」高個子的男孩耐性十足。

iPhone發出震動，「等等，他又傳了『我打算自己準備明年的A-Level』，這是好事，對吧？」

「應該是的。」不清楚伊格西現在的情況，昆西回答得保守。

克里斯賓繼續盯著螢幕，「伊格西說想跟我借過去兩年的筆記，準備考試。我要回答說好喔？」他問身邊的人，手指已經按完等著送出。

昆西點頭，「跟他說我的也可以借給他。」

「昆西說……也可以……借你……他的筆記。」基普一邊打字一邊唸出聲，訊息送出後不久就收到回覆，「他說謝謝我和謝謝你。」手機又震動了一下，「還有期待我們回到倫敦。太好了！終於可以見到伊格西了。」黑髮男孩開心地跳下床，往門口走去。

「就這樣嗎？」克里斯賓手搭上門把時昆西問他。

「吭？」基普疑惑地看著他的表兄弟。

「連聲謝謝都不會說嗎？」昆西淡淡地說，「休斯姑媽要是聽說了她的教育失敗會有多麽傷心。」

「謝謝？」黑髮男孩不確定地問。

昆西僅是坐在床上看著他。

克里斯賓放開門把走回床邊，他好奇地打量著自己的表弟，然後彎下腰、雙唇印上對方的唇瓣。

棕髮男孩從容地回吻，他以舌尖舔過對方柔軟的下嘴唇，聽見克里斯賓深吸一口氣。然後黑髮男孩爬上床，跨坐到他的膝上。

（「詹姆斯姑媽知道了會有多麽傷心。」「她已經知道了。」）

*

03/06/2010

用完早餐，哈利遞給伊格西一個大紙盒，以素淨的深綠色包裝紙包裹，年輕人皺著眉頭收下。近年來哈利送他的生日禮物多輕薄短小，書或文具之類居多。

「謝謝。」他禮貌地回答，開始動手撕開包裝紙。裡面是硬殼的紙盒，他將盒蓋提起，露出盒子裡的義肢。銀色金屬表面光滑無痕的義肢躺在鋪著絨布的凹槽裡，伊格西伸手拿起做工精緻的機械構造，不需測試也能預測它反應領敏，舒適且容易使力，也更有彈性。而且它沒有那該死的模型腳掌。他想立刻使用，也想一把抓起砸到哈利臉上。

看著男孩臉色的轉換，哈利開口說道：「禮物有一個附加條件，」他頓了一下，「雖然我曾經說過我的禮物絕無附帶要求，但這一次有。」伊格西刻意讓自己臉部不顯露任何表情，但哈利可以從淡藍色的眼中看出男孩對他的話有興趣。

「你必須取得大學學位。」哈利告訴他。

男孩的雙眼充滿生氣，幾乎讓人錯覺它們閃閃發光。

「頂尖的大學。」棕髮男人補充。

伊格西其實一直都明白，哈利關心著他、始終替他設想。他只是不希望自己永遠依賴對方。

男孩露出微笑，毫不知情他的笑容對男人的心臟做了什麼，「這是很高的要求，」伊格西狡黠提出異議，哈利聽了他的話挑起一側的眉，「我覺得還要加一個，不，兩個雪景水晶球才行。」

年長的男人也露出笑容，「我同意。」

*

兩天後伊格西收到了有著迷你劍橋和牛津大學建築物的水晶球。

*

26/06/2010 11:30

「伊格西！」基普高聲呼喊跑來，昆西在他身後幾公尺處不疾不徐走著。

「嗨。」淺棕髮的男孩站在餐廳門簷下向他們揮手。

「你還好嗎？為什麼之前都不理我？」克里斯賓連珠炮地問道，將遠房表弟幾分鐘前的叮嚀（刻意）拋在腦後。

伊格西毫無遲疑地彎身、動作流暢拉起左腳的褲管，「因為這個。」哈利送的義肢好極了，若不是物理治療師再三告誡，他早試著用它跑步。

男孩瞪著他的新左腳看。

「所以你變成瘋眼穆迪了。」基普下結論。

伊格西開懷大笑，「沒錯。」他拍打黑髮男孩的背，想起了當初為什麼和克里斯賓成為朋友。他不懂幾個月前自己為何害怕面對基普。

殿後的昆西走到他們身邊，他對伊格西點個頭。

伊格西大拇指向後一指，「吃Pret沒問題吧？」另兩名男孩都表達無所謂，三人走進店裡。各自結完帳後，他們拿著三明治等餐點回到室外，找了張空的戶外座位坐下。

「因為成為穆迪的緣故，我從海軍陸戰隊退伍了。」咬了一大口火雞肉三明治，伊格西繼續解釋，「還在做復健中，但已經好的差不多了。」

「我幾乎可以想像馬份說麻瓜醫療多麽落後野蠻的樣子。」基普感嘆。伊格西將吸管包裝紙揉成小球丟向他的前室友。

「所以你已經決定申請哪家大學了嗎？」昆西問他。

「你們會去牛津對吧？」伊格西反問。雖然去年基普有提過他想去牛津大學（「因為哈利波特啊！」他當初在信裡這麼寫道），但自今年一月的意外以來，他並沒有花太多心思閱讀朋友的郵件。

「對！」克里斯賓高興地說，昆西則沈默地點頭。

「我應該也會申請吧。」淺棕色頭髮的男孩若有所思地說。他還沒仔細查詢獎學金的細節，在軍隊一年多領到的薪水，雖然足夠三年的學費，但他還需要生活費。「應該也會申請劍橋。」

基普皺著鼻子，像是聞到臭味一般。

「我也許會為了每次見到你都這個表情去唸劍橋也說不定，」伊格西告訴對方，「我會為了進入劍橋非──常──努力讀書。」他拖長音節強調非常兩字。雖然要進入牛津也同樣困難。

「你才不會。」黑髮男孩拿著沙拉的叉子指著伊格西，「說到大學，如果我們選擇間隔年，就可以和伊格西一起入學了。」他後面的話是對著身旁的昆西說。

「對，如果你在半年前就先和大學說明。」昆西轉過身看著他先前的擊劍隊友，「但是你有AS成績嗎？如果你計劃明年入學……」這兩個月就該參加AS考試，是高個男孩沒說出的話。

伊格西伸手抓抓後腦勺，撥起的淡褐色髮絲被陽光照出金色光芒，「我其實剛考了數學的AS，」他不好意思地說，「需要許多時間背誦記憶的科目實在來不及。只能希望這成績與下半年參加遠距線上教學其他科目的成績足以說服入學審查會。」

「伊格西沒問題的，」基普胸有成足地說。

他們閒聊著兩個將上大學的男孩暑假各自的計畫，昆西起身去店裡使用洗手間。「別忘了幫我再拿幾張餐巾紙。」基普告訴他。

「所以？」伊格西挑起眉，意有所指地看了看高個男孩的背影，再看著黑髮男孩。他注意到昆西比過去更直接照顧克里斯賓，他竟然幫基普拉椅子、拆開各種塑膠包裝再將餐具或食物遞給對方，像是他的遠房表哥什麼事都不會做。

基普聳聳肩，眼鏡後的雙眼閃避著伊格西的目光，「是你說都當了這麼多年的朋友，」黑髮男孩嘀咕道，「現在只是試用期。」

「最近才開始的事？」伊格西揶揄。

「新年，」基普擺擺手，「那傢伙在家族的新年派對上偷親我。」

「哦──」暗金色頭髮的男孩拉長尾音。

「而且昆西技術很好，為什麼不。」基普雙臂環抱逞強著說他不習慣的話，「青春期的男生自然想多多嘗試。」。伊格西猜他認為自己並不喜歡另一個男孩。

「反正你也不可能做什麼我沒做過的事。」伊格西痞笑。

「你……什麼時候！」黑髮男孩瞪大雙眼，嘴裡的沙拉咀嚼到一半，「在軍隊的時候嗎？」

這回輪到金髮男孩差點被三明治噎著，「不是！」

「那你哪來的時間。」基普激動地說。

「離開學校後的夏天。」這回伊格西慢條斯理地吞嚥完才回答。

克里斯賓扁了扁嘴，「竟然沒跟我說。」

伊格西看了正走回來的昆西一眼再看著他的朋友， _你不也沒說_ 。

「好吧。」黑髮男孩氣鼓鼓地說，他轉頭看著坐回旁邊的昆西正想開口告伊格西的狀，但即時改變主意轉而低頭憤怒地插著他塑膠碗裡的生菜。

昆西看了伊格西一眼，金棕髮男孩僅是聳個肩用表情告訴對方那只是基普像個基普的樣子。

他們結束了午餐（昆西幫克里斯賓丟所有的垃圾，伊格西覺得褐髮男孩有些太樂在其中）一起在附近的公園走了段路──昆西和基普走路，伊格西在看見綠油油的草皮時忍不住在上面翻個筋斗，這是他傷後初次做這個動作，也是他第一次想這麼做。他其實還想試試空翻，但不希望在兩人面前出糗（或是面對大衛和阿加瓦失望的面孔）。

「那就麻煩你們了。」在地鐵入口前伊格西向兩名友人道謝，兩個男孩方才要了他的地址說要把書本與筆記寄給他。

「加油，不可以去劍橋喔。」克里斯賓與他道別時抱住他。讓不少人擔心了吧，伊格西暗忖，感到有些羞愧。

「祝你好運。」昆西握著他的手，伊格西拍了拍對方的肩膀，與他們揮手道別。

*


	12. Chapter 12

15/10/2010

UCAS申請截止。伊格西最後決定申請牛津的經濟學系。幾年前一次哈利的除夕聚會上，他曾聽梅林諷刺地說不管怎樣的政策都能找到符合的經濟學理論來支持，這似乎保證了學這行不會沒飯吃。而且這應當十分符合哈利希望伊格西將來成為薪水優渥的白領階級──雖然男人不曾這麼說，但這不難猜測。

「布萊頓的墨菲和史考特教授，」某次晚餐桌上伊格西談論著他考慮列為申請書推薦人的名單，「軍隊裡的保羅或許也該列入。」

「你也可以考慮梅林，作為人格見證。」哈利建議他。

「梅林？」蜂蜜色頭髮的男孩皺著眉思考，「你覺得真的會有幫助？」

「他畢竟是牛津校友」，伊格西插話問你是劍橋的嗎，哈利說是，「而且人面很廣。」男人不準確地運用著文字。認識梅林的人極少，但蘇格蘭人可是知道非常多人的「背景」。哈利並非不相信伊格西的能力，但他偏好有個保險。

「是嗎？」伊格西微微偏頭想著，「好吧，可是我連他的聯絡方式都不知道。」

棕髮男人起身到起居室拿了紙筆後回到餐桌，「列這電話與地址就可以了，我會告訴梅林。」雖然對方說不定已經從屋裡某個監視器聽聞一切。自從伊格西回來後他養成了在家裡不戴金士曼眼鏡的習慣，倒不是他突然無法忍受梅林的絮絮叨叨，而是不想被記錄自己的目光有多少時間停留在男孩身上。

「邁爾丁‧艾默里斯？」伊格西試著唸紙上的名字，「梅林的本名？」

「摩辛‧艾密斯。」哈利糾正他的發音，「是威爾斯語。」

「我一直以為他是蘇格蘭人。」

「也許他有個威爾斯父親或母親。」

男孩看著紙上的地址，「肯辛頓區，所以距離我們家很近嘛。」

「那只是他在倫敦的通訊地址，他並不住在那兒。」

後來伊格西上網查詢摩辛‧艾密斯，發現那是威爾斯文裡的魔法師梅林名字。梅林的父母若不是圓桌武士迷，便是喜歡拿孩子的名字開玩笑，男孩推斷。

*

03/11/2010

參加牛津大學專屬的測驗之一，思考技巧評估。

*

19/11/2010

收到面試通知，男孩躲在臥室跳了幾秒鐘不知名的自創舞蹈慶祝。

*

10/12/2010 14:00

伊格西與其他面試完的學生三三兩兩踏出牛津校園。已經沒有其他能做的事來幫助他進入這所學校，金棕髮的男孩感到心情輕鬆了一些。雖然他還必須準備其他大學的申請，但他心裡明白沒有進入牛津，便等同於失敗。能在面試時遇上曾經旁聽一兩次課的菲爾德教授（他好好利用了有在牛津唸書的朋友這點請基普幫忙查詢課程與教室資訊）是能替他加分──或許──的好運。在鋪了幾百年的石子路上他漫步往火車站走去。

*

10/01/2011 15:13

聽見信件落在郵箱裡的聲音，伊格西刷地從餐桌的座位站起、急急忙忙往門口衝去，差點沒打翻他桌上的茶杯。

他打開前門與一旁的郵箱，迅速地找到寄給他的那封信。

_親愛的蓋瑞‧安文，  
我很高興代表基督座堂學院，為您提供2011年10月入讀的經濟與管理課程，這是一個為期3年的課程。入學的條件是您在即將到來的考試中取得以下成績（由於您的情況特殊，請聯絡您使用的教學機構以便同時取得AS與A2成績）：  
A*，A，A。（不包含通識學科）  
如果您不希望接受此錄取通知，請您盡快通知我，最好能在接下來21天內。這將使我能夠提供名額給其他申請人，並使我們能夠在2月15日之前通知UCAS我們對所有申請人的錄取決定。  
錄取的確認將通過UCAS寄送給您，您必須使用一般方式寄回UCAS你的答覆單來表明您的決定。如果學院與UCAS通知之間存在任何差異，請立即通知本學院。  
請注意隨信所附的關於大學和學院費用的說明。  
如果您接受基督堂座學院的錄取，請將隨信所附的接受學院錄取通知書填寫完畢後寄給我。  
恭喜您申請成功；我希望你能達到所要求的成績，進而享受在基督座堂的求學過程。_

_你誠摯的，  
奧莉薇雅‧克萊教授_

「Yes, yes, YES!」伊格西左手抓著信紙，右手握拳揮舞。他從牛仔褲後頭的口袋掏出手機按下哈利的名字。

「喂，哈利，是我伊格西。」電話線路一接通他立刻說道。

「伊格西，怎麼了嗎？」哈利的聲音斷斷續續的，似乎在個收訊不佳的場所，背景有回音。

「牛津，我錄取了！」他幾乎是對著手機大叫。

線路另一端停頓半晌、傳來一個悶悶的聲音，然後哈利才說：「那真是太好了，伊格西。我為你感到驕傲。」男人的聲音雖然仍帶著雜音，但聽來十分愉快。「我今天能夠提早離開，晚上不如一起去餐廳慶祝。」

「好！我要去吃上次那家泰國菜。」男孩開心地說。

「泰國菜，」哈利輕笑著，「我本來想著更花俏一些的，但我們當然可以去吃泰國菜。」

「我等你回來。」

「當然，我的男孩。」兩人互道再見後切斷線路，都沒留意男人的用字。

「好吧，伊凡，」哈利看著他腳下臉上有刺青的黑髮男人，空蕩陰暗的地下室裡只有他們兩人，「看來今天是你的幸運日，我沒空跟你好好敘舊，」男人呼吸困難驚恐地抬頭看他，「你如果十分鐘內告訴我哈里遜的下落，我就放你走。」

騎士的話音剛落俄國男子便迫不急待地開始說話。

*

2011上半年哈利時常出差（三月敘利亞騷動、內戰即將開始，四月大英帝國皇室婚禮，五月賓拉登死亡），伊格西則日以繼夜地讀書準備兩年份的A Level。

*

18/08/2011

10:27

「UCAS爛斃了！」伊格西試了一個多鐘頭，測驗與入學結果的的網頁一直無法順利瀏覽，最後顯示出網站暫時關閉修復的畫面。挫折感無處發洩，男孩重重倒在床上。

他拿起手機發了個短訊給基普與昆西── _UCAS爛斃了！_ 然後他們花了三十分鐘抱怨UCAS。

「早知道打工就不請假了。」男孩憤憤地自言自語。他從床上坐起身用右腳勾起他放在床邊的義肢，決定出去慢跑。

12:10

金棕髮的男孩回到家沖過澡後，僅穿短褲拖著腳步走到廚房開始做三明治。他將番茄、生菜、雞胸肉在麵包上堆得高高一疊後，拿著盤子到餐廳坐下。他已經習慣用餐時間在餐廳端坐著進食，沒有電視或手機的干擾。雖然他不是沒有想過把筆記型電腦放在一旁每隔幾分鐘就刷新一次UCAS網站。

吃完三明治，他將有著金邊的花盤子沖洗乾淨後放在架子上晾乾。靠著流理台，伊格西掏出手機點開UCAS網頁，仍舊無法連上。

_沒消息，如果你好奇想知道。_ 他將短訊傳送給哈利，猜想對方也許一整個早上都在等男孩告訴他測驗結果。

_怎麼了？_ 哈利幾秒鐘後回覆他。

_UCAS的網站掛了。_

_我認識軍隊的朋友能駭進UCAS主機。_ 男人給了他一個誘人的選擇，也許哈利的朋友能順便把他的成績改得高一點。伊格西不知道的是梅林早就駭進網站並告訴哈利他的被監護人的成績。

_你確定沒問題嗎？要是被發現害我被退學怎麼辦？首先我得入學就是了。_ 伊格西傳送短訊， _我還是乖乖等吧_ 。

_我相信你。_ 哈利用簡訊告訴他。

14:07

「總算！」又回到臥室賴著的伊格西終於成功打開網頁。他看著他的錄取通知以及兩個A*一個A的成績覺得有些反高潮。他先傳訊給牛津的兩人跟他們說十月見，再寄送短訊給哈利。

_泰國菜？_ 哈利問他。

_泰國菜。_

伊格西也喜歡印度菜，或許他們週末可以叫外送。

*

03/09/2011 11:04

「歡迎光臨。」站在西服店門邊穿著制服的男人替他們拉開了玻璃門，「你好，哈特先生。」制服男人向哈利打招呼。

伊格西好奇地張望著店內的擺設與服飾，這是他第一次到哈利工作的地方。

戴著眼鏡的棕髮男人走到櫃檯與一頭白髮的理察交談，理察請他們稍坐。

男人與年輕人坐在店內的沙發椅上，一個身穿筆體西裝身形瘦削的金髮青年端著銀色托盤送來迷你三明治與一壺紅茶。茶壺、茶杯和裝牛奶與糖塊的瓷器上有著成組的細緻玫瑰花圖案。

幾分鐘後一個裁縫師模樣的中年人從店後頭走出來與站起身的哈利握手。

「羅傑斯，這位是安文先生，我的被監護人。」哈利對著紅棕色頭髮臉上有雀斑的男人說，一旁伊格西也從沙發上站起。

「你好，羅傑斯先生。」伊格西禮貌地伸出手與脖子上掛著皮尺的男人握手。

「他將進入牛津大學就讀，我想請你幫安文先生做一套西裝。」哈利解釋道。

「沒問題，哈特先生。」羅傑斯點頭微笑道，「需要使用我們店內的專利布料嗎？」

棕髮男人側著頭想了一會，「我想不出不這麼做的原因。」他告訴裁縫師。

「我覺得亞瑟是個挺好的原因。」梅林在他耳中說道，但哈利不予理會。他朝兩人點點頭，表示他會與理察討論款式與顏色。

「這邊請，安文先生。」紅髮男人伸出左手掌指示著店裡右側一道通往更衣室的門。

「謝謝。」伊格西跟著裁縫身後進入更衣室。

並不寬敞的空間裡與店內一樣充滿木製裝潢，房間底是一整面鏡子，旁邊的牆上釘著幾枚金色掛鉤讓他掛從身上脫下的連帽衫。男孩站在房間中央的矮台階上聽從羅傑斯的指示舉起手臂，讓紅髮男人替他丈量尺寸。伊格西心底悵然若失，他原以為會由哈利幫他製作西裝而如此期待著。

*

一星期後金士曼裁縫店聯絡伊格西說西裝已經剪裁完畢，縫製接片，希望如果他有空能來店內一趟，容裁縫師做最後細部調整。哈利出差在外，男孩便自己一人前往薩維爾街。

他站在同一間試衣間裡套上沒有完全縫接的西裝布料，然後看著羅傑斯用珠針在他全身各處將兩片、兩片的布料固定在一起。

*

新西裝做好的那天住在白屋的兩人一起回到金士曼領取。櫃檯後同樣是白髮的理查，看見兩人進入店裡，他點頭招呼後便去店的後頭取來一套罩著防塵套的西裝。哈利示意伊格西應該由他收下衣服，年輕人伸出手接過。

「一號試衣間是空的可以使用。」理查禮貌地說。

「和第一次來相同的那間。」哈利補充道，伊格西聽了點點頭拿著西裝進入一旁的房間。

這回沒戴眼鏡的哈利與櫃檯的理查聊起南美的天氣，與詹姆斯對於格子布料的偏好。不一會伊格西從試衣間探出頭來。

「哈利，可以進來幫我看一下嗎？」男孩問道。雖然西裝就是西裝，但款式與布萊頓制服不同，他不希望離開試衣間才發現有什麼沒穿對的地方。

哈利與白髮男人禮貌地結束話題，走進伊格西打開的門。

「所以？」男孩站在平台上攤開手看著哈利。伊格西見過哈利的許多套西裝，原以為會得到一套類似的款式，結果他的新西裝看來更──時髦，伊格西只能這麼形容。深灰色的布料簡潔的剪裁，十分服貼，但意外地能夠靈活動作。領子偏窄，領帶也是窄版的，只有一顆扣子，整體讓他的身形顯得修長。「我以為會是藍色的。」

哈利盯著他看了半晌，然後才開口：「我相信耶誕節你會收到一套藍色的，」他母親送給伊格西許多套不同藍色調的服飾，「炭灰色是個什麼樣場合都適合的顏色。」

「我喜歡，」伊格西同意，「很適合裡面搭一件我的花俏運動衫。」深金髮的男孩眨了下眼。

哈利面無表情地前進一步示意年輕人面對他。「雖然四手結的確適合窄版領帶，」他伸出手慢慢解開男孩的領帶。緩慢，因為他必須小心翼翼地控制。「但半溫莎結會更好。」哈利替男孩重新打領結、示範給他看。

伊格西已經很久不曾與哈利站得如此靠近。他看著比自己站在平台上仍高上一些的棕髮男人，與對方沒被鏡片遮蔽低垂的雙眼，感覺到自己的心臟急速跳動著。哈利正在解釋著什麼，他應該要低頭看男人的手指而不是近在咫尺他再熟悉不過的臉龐，他必須快點想個藉口在哈利抬起頭──在男人發現他的心跳、在對方看見自己通紅的臉頰之前。伊格西突然劇烈咳嗽起來，他一手稍微推開哈利另一隻手掌掩著嘴，彎下腰繼續咳。

「你還好嗎？」哈利關心地問，手掌搭在男孩的肩胛骨之間。伊格西幾乎能想像那手掌的溫度。

「還、還好，」年輕人稍微直起身仍然假裝咳嗽著、漲紅了臉，「喉嚨有、什麼東西。」

「需要我請理察拿杯水？」哈利問道。

伊格西輕咳著，「不用，沒關係。」他深呼吸幾次，臉頰仍紅著，「請幫我繫領帶。」他說完感覺自己的體溫又上升了一些。

哈利點點頭，「好吧。」他修長的手指重又搭上伊格西的領帶，每個動作與布料的交會都十分慎重。

伊格西從頭到晚都盯著哈利的眼睫毛與說話時的嘴唇變化，他感到熱病一樣的暈眩。

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UCAS網站當年是真的掛了。


	13. Chapter 13

06/10/2011 19:05

伊格西與多數一年級新生被分到名為藍野豬的宿舍四方院區，藍野豬是牛津校區相對新穎的建物，水泥色方方正正的外牆讓已經看慣白屋與布萊頓的伊格西感到工業化的疏離，又與伊拉克駐紮處的水泥有著全然不同的冰冷感，或許是因為光線強度與角度的不同。他想起孩提時與母親住過的灰色國民住宅，胸口已經不再疼痛──他一個星期前去了墓園，告訴父母沒想到自己要進入牛津念書了。他和其他三名一年級男生共用一間宿舍，每人都有一個狹小的房間，並共用衛浴與客廳。雖然伊格西很高興學期開始他得以離開白屋，但當火車抵達牛津時年輕人已經開始想念倫敦所有的一切。在白屋裡他每天小小心律不整的私人問題，現在顯得微不足道。他早已決定將問題置之不理，不去管它總有一天會自行消失。

放完行李他走回自己的學院。進到大廳時伊格西仍擺脫不了自己身處在電影佈景裡的感受，雖然他去年已經與基普他們在這用餐過幾次──有一回基普甚至佔到了波特三人組坐過的位置興奮不已。新生接下來有兩天的迎新介紹與活動，米迦勒學期週日才開始，到時候克里斯賓與昆西才會回到牛津。

他走到有著一頭直順金棕髮的女孩座位旁，禮貌地問她旁邊的位子有人坐了嗎。

「蘿珊，但叫我蘿西就好。」女孩在伊格西坐下後微笑地向他自我介紹。

「我是伊格西。」棕髮男孩也露出微笑。

「蛋蛋？」蘿西困惑地問。

「不，是伊格西。」年輕人重複道，稍微放慢語速。

他們談論著彼此認識在牛津就讀的朋友，過去就讀的中學（蘿西唸聖保羅女中，真他媽超級上流階級），與接下來的計劃。

「所以你對經濟有興趣？」蘿西問他。

「不那麼有興趣。」棕髮男孩聳肩、誠實地回答，「那你呢？」他反問女孩將就讀的科系。

「歷史，」蘿西回答，然後在伊格西能置評前補充，「戰爭史與戰術運用。」

年輕男人聽了挑起一邊的眉，「我猜歷史這方面的確能教我們許多。」

「我生在軍人世家，」女孩直率地說明，「未來也考慮類似的道路。」

「’09年我在伊拉克，後來因傷退伍。」伊格西伸出手與蘿西握手，「為什麼選擇牛津而不是軍校呢？」

「待在單一性別的學校好幾年，又立刻到另外一個性別比例懸殊的環境？」蘿西笑道，然後她收斂起笑容正色問道，「在伊拉克戰爭是什麼模樣？」

「與大部分的戰爭相同？」伊格西猜測道，「我原本以為軍隊、戰爭是關於人英勇的行為，」他想起自己的勳章，不確定那是否就是英勇。

「我猜這裡有個但是？」蘿西試探。

「大部分是苦難與剝削。」伊格西回答。

棕髮女孩點頭，「所以我偏好預防措施，或是暗中解決。」

「暗中解決？」男孩又挑起了眉，「是CIA、MI6那種解決法嗎？」

蘿西對他眨個眼，做出天真無邪的表情。

「有什麼關於妳的事是我該知道的？」伊格西佯裝驚恐地問，又補充，「或是不該知道的？」

「別擔心，還沒有。」女孩的笑容十分甜美。

*

09/10/2011 11:45

伊格西倚著火車站的牆壁與蘿西閒聊著，女孩在短短幾天內迅速成為他在這世界上最喜歡的幾個人之一，她對伊格西的腔調或偶爾的粗話一點反應也沒有──連一根眼睫毛都不動，她對伊格西的義肢抱持著一種學術上的興趣，禮貌詢問男孩能做到的事情。他們一起在牛津校園裡慢跑，雖然蘿西身為女性先天上略遜於伊格西一籌，但她絕對是伊格西見過體能最好的女孩子，比他在軍中的女性同袍更優秀。昆西和克利斯賓今天回到牛津，伊格西提議介紹蘿西給他兩個最好朋友認識，女孩欣然答應。

「伊格西！」基普遠遠看見他們小跑步到淺棕髮的男孩面前，身上可疑地沒攜帶任何行李。

「呦，老兄。」伊格西打趣說著，眼光搜尋著黑髮眼鏡男孩身後，不意外看見昆西悠閒地拖著兩人份的行李走著。伊格西瞇眼再看一次高個男孩身旁的人影皺起了眉頭，「那混蛋在這做什麼？」他不特別對著誰問道。

克里斯賓轉頭看見昆西身旁的查理，嘴角下彎，「在火車上遇到的，他認識昆西。他聽說你會在牛津說了些什麼正向差別待遇的鬼話。」

「嗨，小混帳。」查理‧赫斯基走近後虛假地故作開朗向伊格西打招呼，然後對他身旁的女孩點點頭，「蘿西。」

「哈囉，大王八蛋。」伊格西堆了滿臉假笑回敬，再轉頭不可置信地看著蘿西，「別讓我懷疑我們的友誼。」

「他是我的遠房親戚。」蘿西拍拍他的手臂以示安撫，「查理只是嘴巴賤了點，」她停頓一秒，「不，他人也是。」

「你們那個世界每個人都跟其他人是親戚嗎？」伊格西反問女孩，「有點病態，對唄？」

查理無視他們的對話，瞪著伊格西，「真不敢相信你竟然進了牛津，我對我的學校不再感到驕傲。」

「我們可以別理這傢伙去吃午餐嗎？我快餓扁了。」金棕髮男孩大聲對著其他人說。

*

他們一起進到草坪酒館找了位子坐下。伊格西不明白為什麼查理坐在他隔壁，而不是早早閃人。再者，理想的座位分佈應該是伊格西和昆西他們坐、蘿西和她的討人厭遠房親戚一起──雖然這樣有點對不起蘿西。

用餐過程中伊格西大多繞過查理向基普分享這幾天的迎新過程，他介紹蘿西給他們認識、提到他和女孩一起去慢跑。

「所以你腳的狀況不錯？」昆西問道，「有考慮繼續擊劍嗎？」

伊格西點頭正要開口，查理突然插話問：「你的腳怎麼了？笨到不會走路摔斷了嗎？」有著棕色捲髮的男孩絲毫沒注意到他話說完好幾雙眼睛對他怒目而視。

「我有一隻新的左腳，用來踢你屁股一樣的有效。」金棕髮男孩回嘴，「別擔心，你還是會被我徹底打敗。」事實上他已經很久沒有碰劍，但他此刻對這運動燃起全新的熱情。

剩下的午餐時間裡查理數次提起左腳的話題想知道更多細節卻沒人搭理，當大家都站起來準備離開時查理伸出腳想要害伊格西跌倒，卻被男孩輕易地避開了。

「這麼想看我的腳你大可以來脫我褲子啊」伊格西敏捷地跳開後挑釁地說，「但量你也沒那個膽子和能力。」

「去你的。滾開。」查理憤憤地說。他在經過金棕髮男孩身邊時用手肘撞了一下，離開了酒館。

*

在擊劍隊正式招收新生前的每一天伊格西都拉著昆西去練習。

*

伊格西手拿著面罩深吸一口氣後踏入擊劍場，他只有右腳穿著劍襪，左腳並不需要。

倚在牆邊的查理看見他進來，眼光立刻往男孩的左腳望去，伊格西無法從對方的表情判斷那傢伙正想著什麼惹人厭的事。

「下一位，蓋瑞‧安文。」教練輪流叫新生上前接受測試，伊格西是第三個。

「布萊頓的學生嗎？已經有比賽經驗？」教練貝瑞問道，男孩點頭同意。「有誰自願與安文先生練習？」貝瑞問其他學生。

「我自願。」查理舉著手，不遠處昆西也舉起手但沒有出聲。

「好，赫斯基先生。」教練點名查理。

兩個男孩戴上面罩做出預備動作，在貝瑞給了口令立即開始。伊格西迅速地拿下兩分，他注意到查理每次視線落在他的義肢時動作變得僵硬。

「停止。很好，安文先生。」貝瑞對伊格西點點頭，在手上的表格記下幾個重點，「謝謝你，赫斯基先生。」

兩人從場上退下，伊格西找了個無人的角落站著等待。他撇過頭避免會看到查理的角度，怕自己看見那混帳的臉會壓抑不住怒氣衝上去揍他一頓。

*

「你有什麼毛病！」伊格西看見查理走進更衣間時將手裡的面罩砸向對方，捲髮男孩反手接下。

「有問題的是你。」查理眼光看向他的腳，不屑地撇嘴。

「你他媽的！」伊格西舉起右拳往查理臉上揮去，但在拳頭能與對方的顴骨親密接觸前有人將他攔腰抱住。「伊格西。」昆西制止他，開始將矮個男孩向後拖，不管伊格西怎麼掙扎。

查理盯著伊格西憤怒的面孔，再看一眼昆西抱著他的手，露出輕蔑的冷笑後轉身離去。

*

25/12/2011 14:43

「你想出國旅遊嗎？」站在紐伯里哈特莊園的林子裡，哈利問他身旁的男孩。男人大衣領口露出紅色的毛衣──伊格西從圍巾與背心畢業，今年第一次嘗試織了耶誕醜毛衣。衣服上頭沒有圖案，因為他還沒這個能耐。哈特姑媽在午餐時看見哈利的毛衣時很堅定地看著金棕髮的男孩說她要紫色。

「嗯？」原本專心踩踏著地上的落葉，伊格西抬頭看向哈利。他幾分鐘前想起皮克先生，雖然㹴犬並沒有來過漢普郡。「出國旅遊？」

「也許明年耶誕可以離開英國度過假期。」哈利提議，「或是暑假。」

「和你一起？姑媽呢？」伊格西的心碰碰地跳著。

哈利點點頭，「你離開英國幾次都是因為服役，也許該換個心情出去看看。」伊格西最初來到時哈利不曾有這樣的想法，那實在太像當保姆帶著小孩子出遊，然後男孩在他沒有察覺時已經長大，自己離開了英國。去年假期伊格西忙於復健與準備考試申請大學，接下來的日子男孩應該稍有空閑。哈利告訴自己這是他該替安文夫婦做的，但他心底明白自己並不是這樣無私的人。「和我母親出遊很難放鬆。」哈利替他內心的想法開脫。

「去哪裡？」男孩故作鎮定問道。

「若要簡單輕鬆，可以坐火車去巴黎。」棕髮男人說，然後補充了幾個其他歐洲的城市。

伊格西聳聳肩，「如果沒什麼別的計畫，當然好啊。」不，太可怕了，如果和哈利離開倫敦，同住一間旅館房間怎麼辦？年輕人心想。哈利大概會訂兩個房間吧，如果他現在問男人旅館住宿的事是否很奇怪。還有，巴黎好像是浪漫之都？伊格西覺得他必須坐下來捧著頭休息。

*

今天 下午5:05

_嘿蘿西，要不要當我女朋友_

_用簡訊告白嗎？就算是你親自跟我說_   
_答案也是不。_

_你還好嗎？你平常雖然遲鈍但不至於_   
_如此輕率、不尊重人。_

_對不起 :’(_

_你被甩了嗎？還是喝醉？_

_沒有……_

_BTW，查理可能會答應。_

_答應什麼？_

_你的告白啊。_

_蘿西 WTF？_

_查理對你有意思，你不知道？_

_我忘了，你很遲鈍。_

_對不起，我錯了我不應該這樣隨便開_  
_口要你當我女朋友，但是，WTF？_

_沒關係我原諒你，但關於查理的事是_   
_真的。_

_我不相信你……_  
_我還是去看和巴黎有關的電影好了。_

_艾蜜莉不錯。_

_https://www.imdb.com/title/_   
_tt0211915_

_謝啦_

*

看著艾蜜莉在咖啡廳因膽怯而對尼諾否認自己的身份然後融化成一灘水，伊格西覺得他能體會她的心情。

*  
(TBC)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉遲了一天。接下來可能也無法準時更新，並且篇幅較短。

28/01/2012 15:25

希拉蕊學期開始不到兩星期，查理便招惹伊格西。

「你還在這啊，」走進空蕩的更衣室，有著棕色捲髮高聳顴骨的男孩看見伊格西後說，像是他前兩週都沒注意到另一個男孩的存在，「學校竟然還沒發現他們招生的錯誤。」

伊格西站在自己的置物櫃前脫下劍衣，沒有理會查理。

「大概是因為學院可憐你沒了左腳吧。」伊格西停止動作手裡抓緊剛脫下濕透的襯衣，查理繼續說著，「真不敢相信貝瑞竟然還沒把你踢出擊劍隊。」

伊格西轉過身把衣服甩在板凳上，「你這混蛋到底有什麼問題？」他憤怒地問，沒意識到自己句子的前半已經回答了後半。

「你像黏在馬桶底沖不掉的屎，看了就噁心。」查理告訴他，眼光瞥過男孩汗濕成深棕色的髮絲與赤裸的上身，做出反胃的表情。

「哦，是嗎？」伊格西滿是怒氣大踏步走到查理面前，然後再多走一步侵入他的個人空間。他抬頭近距離看著對方，注意到查理眼底閃過一絲驚惶，「噁心到如果我碰到你就會吐出來的地步？」他語帶威脅，「我站在這兒你要怎麼辦？」

捲髮男孩反常地不再回話，只是死瞪著他，伊格西感覺自己額角的汗水滑下臉頰。他注意到查理的眼光飛快往那方向看了一眼、然後吞嚥口水。

「有人告訴我，」沈默半晌伊格西緩緩再次開口，他舔拭了一下嘴唇看著查理雙眼無法控制地看向他的舌尖、再慌忙收斂眼神看著他，「你對我有意思。」伊格西得意地冷笑。

「你和那人的腦袋有問題！」查理奮力推開他，呼吸短而急促。

伊格西踉蹌退了幾步後站定。「沒錯，我的確是瘋了，」他雙手抱胸笑著說，看著捲髮青年的目光停留在他的胸口片刻，「才打算提供你這個機會。」伊格西攤開雙手，然後以右手比劃自己的身體。

查理張開嘴又閉上，然後重複了一次這動作。

伊格西再次走向對方，察覺查理看了他的左腳一眼使伊格西感到一絲惱怒，「所以呢？」他沒好氣地問，「機會只有一次。」

查理盯著矮個子男孩的臉，像是要分辨伊格西話的真偽。

「對話結束。」伊格西失去耐性轉身離開，卻被查理抓住手臂硬拉回面前，「你做什──」捲髮青年伸出另一隻手握住伊格西的下顎接著低下頭吻他。

伊格西以自由的那隻手用力推了一下查理的胸膛使他背抵著牆，「所以你真的對我有興趣，」暗金色頭髮的男孩咧嘴笑著，仍穿著劍褲的大腿向前頂著查理下身感覺到對方的勃起。查理的表情混合著慾望與不爽但沒有回話，他的雙手從伊格西手臂與臉頰移到腰際與腦後，拉近矮個子男孩有些用力地繼續方才的吻。他並不是伊格西吻過技巧最差的人。

*

伊格西不確定這麼做是個好主意，但這的確成功地將他的注意力從某雙褐色的眼睛轉移。

*

下一回在擊劍場上遇到查理時伊格西一如既往不理會那傢伙。練習過程中他的眼角餘光幾次瞄到查理往他的方向看，被忽略的捲髮男孩表情惱怒。伊格西無法否認他的心情異常愉快。

練習後沖澡完，伊格西將浴巾圍在腰上踏出淋浴間──他為了沖澡事先換上有防水設計的義肢。當他往更衣室的門口走時，第二個淋浴隔間的簾子後伸出一隻手緊抓他的上臂將他拖進淋浴間。

「搞什──」腳步不穩一肩撞上分隔牆又被蓮蓬頭灑了滿臉水，伊格西火冒三丈開口質問，下一秒他看見滿是蒸氣的淋浴間裡的人轉而露出不正經的笑容，「是你這混帳啊。」

「你為什麼無視我？」查理不滿地問，他腰間的毛巾已經幾乎濕透。

「我向你保證我沒有比平常更無視你，」伊格西雙手環抱倚著牆，笑嘻嘻地告訴他，「還是你以為我們該有什麼不一樣？」

查理惱怒地看著矮個子的男孩，滿臉通紅不知是因為熱氣或怒氣。他逼向伊格西並伸出右手箝住他的脖子，男孩掙扎著準備用搏鬥的訓練反擊卻發現查理只是低下頭吻他。

至少這次不用費功夫清理衣物，伊格西腦海一角閃過這想法。

沖完第二次澡，伊格西彎腰撿起他濕透的浴巾。

「替我洗乾淨。」他將沈重的濕毛巾丟向查理。

「為什麼我要洗你的毛巾？」查理不愉快地反駁，但語氣的熱度不足。

「因為是你害我的浴巾濕透。」伊格西以手指戳著捲髮青年的胸膛。

「操你的。」

「你想得美。」伊格西擺了擺手，毫不介意自己的裸身走出隔間。

*

隔天伊格西在他更衣室的置物櫃裡發現一條摺疊整齊的新浴巾──粉紅色並印滿花朵圖案。他找到查理的置物櫃，用了點小技巧（與背包裡夾著報告的迴紋針有關）打開然後調換了毛巾。

*  
_有空嗎？_ 伊格西的手機發出收到短訊的提示音，他看了一眼手機上的時間，8:24 pm。男孩打了簡短的 _沒_ 之後傳出，繼續低頭寫他的報告。

_現在呢？_ 一個多小時後手機再次發出叮的一聲。伊格西在書桌前伸個懶腰後拿起手機， _好吧_ ，他回覆。

十五分鐘後他在臥室裡聽到有人敲他們寢室的大門，他打開房門剛好看到原本坐在客廳裡讀閒書的湯姆起身去開門。

伊格西雙手抱胸倚著門邊，看著穿著大衣的查理走進客廳與湯姆點頭打招呼。他走到伊格西的房間門口，金棕髮男孩面無表情地側過身讓他進去，然後關上了臥室的門。

身穿休閒衫與運動長褲的伊格西背倚著牆，看著查理脫下大衣丟在他的單人床上再走到他面前、低下頭親吻。查理不曾邀請金棕髮男孩去他的寢室，伊格西猜測查理想在室友與朋友面前隱瞞他對男人的興趣。他們也不曾在任何水平表面做這檔事──這樣也好，他可不想和查理太過親密。在床上摟在一起？伊格西第一次想到時覺得背脊發涼。到目前為止查理尚未表現出想更進一步的樣子，而這正合伊格西的意。也許捲髮男人覺得和別人互相打手槍不算是同性戀行為，依他的個性八成也不可能跪在伊格西身前替他口交、或是打開腿當個零號。想到這兒蜜金色頭髮的年輕人忍不住笑出聲來。

「什麼那麼好笑。」伊格西張開眼看見近在咫尺查理氣惱的表情。

「沒什麼，」伊格西右手靈巧的動作著，他看著眼前男人生氣的表情被別種情緒取代，「你顯然不夠努力。」咬住下唇忍著不發出聲音的查理聽了他的話眼裡除了慾望也燃起了競爭的火焰──看誰讓對方先高潮的比賽，伊格西對此沒什麼好抱怨的。

*

07/04/2012 

希拉蕊學期結束時伊格西覺得急需喘口氣，回到了倫敦家中。第二個學期過去他再也無法肯定說出海軍陸戰隊的訓練比牛津的學業辛苦，大學的課業讓他有精神耗弱之感。如果不想落後同儕，他或許應該留在牛津的宿舍（更多時間在圖書館）、多讀幾本參考書籍或制定聖三一學期的讀書計畫。但他想念哈利。他在書堆裡掙扎、懷疑自己的能力、感覺脆弱的時候，會想起從伊拉克飛回倫敦的那天，在機場的哈利。至少在倫敦待到復活節完，伊格西三月中離開牛津的時候這麼想，但過去三週哈利時常出差，使得已經習慣宿舍與室友們的伊格西感到些許寂寞。

「你今天會出門嗎？」哈利在早餐桌上問道。伊格西前一天晚上就寢前男人才從亞洲出差回來，年輕人盥洗完踏出浴室時剛好看見對方像個服裝雜誌模特兒一樣走上樓梯。（並且害得伊格西當晚睡不安穩。）

「會，」伊格西吞下他的炒蛋後說，「基普他們約我一起去看賽艇對抗賽。」老實說他對賽艇沒什麼興趣，但一直待在白屋他覺得有點悶。而且答應邀約的時候他並不知道哈利會挑今天在家。

哈利停頓了幾秒，表情沒有變化地說，「賽艇，令人懷念。」

「你……」有興趣一起去看船賽嗎？伊格西及時制止自己衝動的問話，「在劍橋時有划賽艇嗎？」

「第二年和第三年在賽艇隊。」哈利告訴他，然後端起茶杯喝了一口茶，「今天天氣不錯，應該是很不錯的觀賽經驗。」棕髮男人原本如此計畫。

「我希望。我實在無法想像划船能多麽緊張刺激。」男孩聳聳肩。

「我明天又必須飛往亞洲，」哈利轉換話題，看著伊格西的表情垮了下來──雖然男孩顯然克制著不讓情緒寫在臉上，「你計畫星期一回牛津嗎？」如果可以他並不想在伊格西難得在倫敦的時間出任務。北韓的資訊封閉，打探確切的時間地點比他和梅林預想的困難。

「對……」伊格西有些喪氣地回答，接著又提議：「不然，我和基普他們說我不去了。」

「別胡鬧，」哈利微笑告訴他，「如果你在傍晚前回來我們至少能在家吃晚餐，也許一起看部影碟電影。」

男孩感覺到自己的心跳加速，「當然，我會在那之前回來。」伊格西懇切說道，「我們很久沒有一起看電影了。」

*

早餐後伊格西便出門前往奇西克與基普他們以及蘿西會合。雖然主要的比賽到下午兩點多才開始，但他的朋友們說河道周圍將人滿為患必須提早前往佔位置。他們在公爵草坪公園對岸的TESCO買野餐的食物時遇上了查理與他的狐朋狗黨──狄格比與魯佛斯。

「為什麼我們到哪都會遇上那渾球。」伊格西低聲抱怨，眼角餘光瞧見蘿西的眼神飄忽，「介意解釋一下嗎？」他轉頭問女孩。

「對不起，伊格西，」蘿西雙手合十抵著下唇裝出可愛又羞愧的模樣，但伊格西和她混在一起六個月知道女孩的歉意至少打個七折，「每次查理在你面前像隻開屏的孔雀走來走去的樣子實在太有趣了，所以他問我就忍不住告訴他。」

「下次的啤酒妳請客。」伊格西指著她的鼻尖，怨氣消了一半，他沒法對著蘿西裝可愛的臉發怒，女孩想必也知道。

「沒問題。」蘿西學伊格西時常做的眨了下她的右眼。

*  
他們一夥人坐在公爵草坪公園靠近泰晤士河畔的綠地上，昆西與基普帶了野餐墊和一籃點心，查理不知道從哪摸出一瓶香檳，伊格西看見價值不菲的玻璃瓶時翻了白眼。公園位於比賽終點附近，他們佔了個比賽最後一個彎道突出點的位置，起點則是河下游的帕特尼。

下午一點四十五分時劍橋牛津兩校的預備隊先進行了比賽，伊格西不能說他真的喜歡看兩艘賽艇競速，雖然他們的速度比他想像的快。群眾們的氣氛（還有他的牛津同學們投注的熱情，就連蘿西也專注看著）讓他覺得這一切還算有趣，但他無法停止想著如果是和哈利一起觀賞比賽會是什麼樣子。像是個美好的約會，他心想。

「發生什麼事？」聽到來自河下游的喧嘩聲，查理問道。他站起身用望遠鏡試著往吵鬧的方向看去，「他們停下來了。」

「有個白痴為了抗議跳進河裡阻止比賽進行，」魯佛斯刷著手機推特說道，「說什麼抗議政府削減預算與菁英主義，真是個渾球。」

「他的主張聽起來滿有道理的。」伊格西微笑著回嘴，換來查理一夥的皺眉怒視。

抗議的人從河裡被撈起來後逮補，三十分鐘後比賽在中斷的地方重新開始。才剛開始划兩校的賽艇便因為靠得太近導致牛津一名選手的划槳嚴重受損，最後輸了比賽，船首的選手還在比賽後昏迷送醫。查理等人在得知比賽結果時生氣地大罵裁判不公，沒有再度中止比賽。

_賽艇比賽原來這麼戲劇性。_ 他在比賽結束時傳訊息告訴哈利。

*

簡單的晚餐過後伊格西和哈利一起看了一部去年上映的冷戰間諜電影，男人信誓旦旦海頓就是那個雙面諜。

「但吉姆和安被騙也是沒辦法的事，你看海頓是誰演的。」電影結束時伊格西耍賴地說。

哈利聽了轉過頭看他，「如果你是吉姆，你會殺死海頓嗎？」

「如果是我，」和如果是你，伊格西在心裡補充，「我可能會跟著背叛英國了吧。」他聳聳肩，「還好我不是間諜啊。」當個小兵事情就簡單得多。

「你會為了愛人而放棄英國的一切？」哈利有些詫異地問，他希望男孩回答不會，雖然他問的並不真是關於英國。

伊格西手支著下巴，手指抵著嘴唇思考，「不會，但也得看那個人是誰。」還好哈利只是個裁縫師不是嗎。

哈利沒有繼續問他下一個問題。兩人收拾爆米花殘局將碗盤收好後，便因哈利隔天的亞洲行提早休息，伊格西希望他們明天至少能共進早餐。

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 賽艇比賽的事也是真的。:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本回甚短。

23/05/12

「八槳週」的校內賽艇比賽星期三展開，伊格西實在沒什麼興趣，即使基督堂座學院是過去兩百年來常勝軍之一。但他並非全不在乎，只求不是查理的學院勝出。最後是奧利爾學院獲得第27次的勝利。

*

20/06/12

伊格西看著鏡中盛裝的自己，不確定花一個晚上和查理那夥人廝混是個好主意。下星期──幾天後就是第一年結束的期末考，是確認能夠獲得他的學士學位的預考。但這週則是牛津的紀念週，許多學院有舞會或派對，也是傑出校友被邀請返校的日子。基督座堂去年舉行過它的紀念舞會，下一次的舞會是兩年後（他對基普感到同情，預考與學院三年一度的舞會在同一年），所以他原本並不打算參加任何慶祝活動。室友湯姆在奧利爾學院，今年輪到他們舉行紀念舞會，他曾邀請伊格西和蘿西但兩人都為了準備考試而婉拒了。

雖然男孩不曾向哈利提起舞會一事，但在月初時一套金士曼製作的燕尾服以生日禮物的名義送到了伊格西的宿舍。查理的學院今年也沒有舞會，但他顯然不甘寂寞說要舉辦一個正式的晚餐聚會，當他得意地向伊格西提起時，故作可惜地說「你大概沒有燕尾服吧，不然我就邀請你了。」伊格西聽了一時忍不住氣憤皮笑肉不笑地回「我恰巧新訂做了一套，你若邀請我的話也許會勉為其難答應。」才落至現在這個局面。

伊格西伸手調整了一下白領結，嘆了口氣。當作獲得一頓免費晚餐得表演的雜耍吧，男孩心想。反正最近沒日沒夜地讀書使他對密閉空間產生焦慮，能離開寢室並妥善使用哈利的禮物也好。穿戴完畢他踏出宿舍往街上走去，在路邊等了幾分鐘一輛鮮紅的法拉利敞篷跑車在他身邊停下。魯佛斯、狄格比、休戈這幾人他認得，前兩人正腳踩後座屁股坐在敞篷車光滑的後車廂前緣上，全然不將交通安全放在心上。兩人手上各拿著一瓶打開的酒瓶，伊格西無法說他對此感到意外。坐在副駕駛座上的查理望向他，伊格西沒漏看對方掃視穿著剪裁服貼禮服的自己時露出驚訝與渴望的神情。他坐進查理身後的座位，魯佛斯與狄格比兩人不甘願地騰出一些空間。

「你該坐在上面。」魯佛斯告訴他，拍了拍身旁的紅色車體金屬，再不知從哪摸出一只玻璃杯倒了點酒遞給伊格西。在昏暗的路燈下金棕髮男孩判斷杯子裡約莫是香檳。

「不，謝了。」伊格西接下酒杯。他一點也不信任這干人的駕駛技術，除非駕駛的人是他自己。

「你害怕嗎？」前排的查理轉過頭挑釁地看著他。

伊格西這回成功止住怒氣，僅是抿了一口酒後回答：「是的，非常。」

他們的車停在路口等紅燈時，一群外國學生從他們前面走過。休戈對著那群人按了兩下喇叭，「滾回你們的國家去！」狄格比對他們大喊，查理與魯佛斯聽了放肆地大笑出聲。在外國學生能回嘴或伊格西可以下車之前，休戈踩下油門揚長而去。

跑車開上伊格西不熟悉的鄉間小路，十五分鐘後在一座被森林環繞的俱樂部前停下。

「啊，女士們已經到了。」查理看著一旁一台奧迪轎車說道，他下了車走去打開奧迪的車門請車內的女人下車。五名面容姣好穿著或長或短貼身絲綢晚禮服的女人依序下了車，其中金色捲髮的女人與查理臉碰臉親吻打招呼。「臨時要我多帶一個人，你欠我很多呀，查理。」

「別擔心，」棕色捲髮青年彎曲手臂讓女人能勾著他的手，「我們進去吧？附帶一提，很不錯的洋裝。」

一個年輕塗著豔紅唇膏的紅髮女孩站到伊格西身邊，「你是我的男伴嗎？」她帶來一陣濃郁的花香味。

伊格西轉頭看著已經往俱樂部裡走的一行人，每個燕尾服男人的臂彎上都勾著一名女伴。

「我猜是的。」伊格西不確定地說，他原本想著也許能打電話招一輛計程車載他回宿舍，但禮貌不容許他此刻拋下女孩。

女孩戴著絲質手套的手掌搭上伊格西向她伸出的上臂，「我叫可可。」

「幸會，香奈兒小姐，」暗金髮的男孩對她微笑道，「我是伊格西。」

「哦，所以是那樣的派對嗎？」可可穿著與小禮服同樣翡翠綠的高跟鞋穩妥地走在石子路上，「大家都用假名？放心，我誰也不會說的。」青年開口想要解釋但最後什麼都沒說。

走進超過一世紀的鄉間俱樂部，侍者帶領一行人進入一間用餐室。餐廳裡一張長桌鋪著潔白的桌布擺滿銀質餐具、酒杯與鮮花擺飾，天花板吊掛著水晶燈。

「為了別讓伊格西煩惱怎麼坐、怎麼用餐具，我們隨便坐吧，」查理走向桌首的位置，讓他的女伴坐在右手邊，然後看了伊格西一眼示意他坐在他的另一側。

和哈利的朋友與母親進餐多次，餐桌禮儀我熟得很，伊格西惱怒心想，他面不改色地拉開身旁的椅子幫助可可就座，自己接著坐下。伊格西看著對面的金髮女郎，思考渾球查理如此安排座位是希望他嫉妒查理的女伴嗎而覺得好笑，怒氣也消了一半。

當主菜的鴨肉料理上桌時伊格西鬆了口氣──這頓晚餐至少不會超過八道菜。他已經對這無聊的聚會（大部分都是各學院或是查理那幫人社交圈粗俗的八卦）感到厭倦，隨著酒一瓶接著一瓶打開，眾人的的舉止愈來愈張狂，音量逐步上升。狄格比的女伴大概在沙拉之後就捨棄了自己的座位與餐具，坐在金髮男人的腿上以搽著鮮紅蔻丹的手指拿起食物餵狄格比，女人自己則似乎只需品嘗男人的舌頭就飽足了。主菜後是甜點巧克力慕斯，伊格西在心中盤算著甜點過後多久離開才不致失禮，雖然他懷疑這群血管裡流著酒精的男女隔天會記得他說過什麼、幾時告辭。

「千萬不要以為甜點只有一道，」查理吞下一口巧克力慕斯──從金髮女郎琳賽的甜點匙裡──說道，「我們還有mignardise！」他高舉手裡的酒杯（此時是很甜的甜點酒），魯佛斯等三人也高舉酒杯發出猥瑣的笑聲。

「我們是不是該來個競賽？」休戈笑完後問。

「誰先忍不住？」狄格比高聲提議。「那當然是查理。」魯佛斯接話後拍桌大笑，不在乎他的話中人對他投以憎惡的眼神。

「我想，」查理不理會眾人的笑聲冷冷地說，「我們可以輪流背誦詩篇27，看誰先忘詞或是背得不順暢。」

「你又要我們在這兒做？」琳賽問他，「你欠我很多啊，查理寶貝。」

棕捲髮男人沒回話，只是從西裝內襯拿出以金色鈔票夾固定一疊對折的英鎊放在桌上。

「好吧，」女人嬌滴滴地說，「看在你這麼有禮貌地提出請求。」她對其他女朋友們使了個眼色。

伊格西一旁的可可以餐巾輕輕擦了下嘴，和其他女孩們差不多時間離座並蹲下身鑽到了餐桌底下，桌巾遮住了女郎的身影。

「什麼比賽？」伊格西轉頭問右邊的查理，雖然他明白提出疑問就是示弱。

「女孩們，要替男孩們口交，」查理再平常不過地說，咬字因酒醉比平時含糊一些「而男孩們必須背聖經。」在此同時伊格西感覺到溫熱的手掌隔著布料包覆住自己的下身，他反射地出手握住可可的手腕制止她的動作。

「怎麼？你不好意思讓我們看？還是這麼多人你硬不起來？」查理看了伊格西的舉動譏諷道，情緒比平時更不受控制，他的語氣同時帶著一種渴望，像是希望伊格西同意他的話。他也許希望向伊格西證明自己對女人也能勃起、並且不只伊格西一個床伴（雖然他們沒上過床）。或者他企圖驗證只有自己能讓伊格西興奮。無論查理有怎樣的想法，這一切都太過荒誕。

伊格西將甜點盤推到一旁，把餐巾放在上頭。他右手前臂放在餐桌上向右方的查理傾過身，表情嚴正開口說道：「查理，我們到此為止。」

「隨便你，」賭氣的查理拿著酒杯手任意一揮，幾滴酒液潑灑出來，「虧我特地幫你請了女孩來，你想走就走吧。」

姿勢不變，伊格西盯著對方的臉重複了一次：「 _我們_ ，到此為止。」他沒等查理回答從座位上站了起來。金棕髮的男孩彎下身對探出頭的可可問道：「需要我送妳回家嗎？還是妳要留下來。」

紅髮女孩聳了一邊的肩，「我想這邊大概沒人有超過一支陰莖，我沒事做，跟你一起走吧。」可可伸出手讓伊格西扶她起身。

「一個冒牌貨混進牛津還想裝紳士，」他們離開餐室時伊格西聽到查理語氣憎惡地說，「其實不過是個假道學、偽君子。」

回應他的是稀稀落落的笑聲，想必其他人正因為別件事分心。伊格西頭也不回地離開。

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分靈感來自The Riot Club。  
> 跟喜歡查理的人說聲抱歉。囧>


	16. Chapter 16

27/07/12-12/08/12

哈利不知道如何取得了倫敦奧運許多競賽會場前排的門票，他們一起看了幾場擊劍與體操的比賽。伊格西並沒有特地去看南非選手皮斯托利斯的短跑比賽，雖然他在會場的巨幅屏幕上或新聞上看了那二十幾秒。他並不像大多數英國人那樣注意皮斯托利斯，也許是因為他能體會對方的經歷，也明白這位特別的南非選手想要達到什麼──那是伊格西正在努力做的。

*

26/12/12

哈利在聖誕假期兌現了帶伊格西去巴黎的諾言（十一月在加薩走廊折騰許久，男人覺得他非常有資格善待自己一番），雖然在他母親的堅持下在哈特老家的午餐聚會不得省略，於是他們耶誕節隔天才出發。他們在聖潘克拉斯上車時，伊格西半自言自語地說如果在海底遭到恐怖攻擊簡直像電影情節，哈利只能在心底嘆氣你不知道的事可多了。他想起兩年前連同他在內三名金士曼騎士必須到英吉利海峽底解除炸彈的經歷。

「所以到了巴黎後你有什麼計畫？」哈利問他的年輕同伴，「抱歉我們只能待兩天。」因為時間短暫、又是伊格西第一次到法國，哈利讓他全權決定行程，自己只負責購買車票、預訂旅館。

伊格西臉頰微微泛紅，「我想去看艾蜜莉的電影拍攝地點。」都怪蘿西，自從她推薦了這部電影，過去一年裡他至少重複看了四、五次。雖然女主角有那麼點像奧黛麗‧赫本，但那不是他反覆觀看電影的主因。

「艾蜜莉？」哈利好奇地問。他依稀聽過這部電影，似乎是十多年前的片子。

「嗯，」男孩不好意思地回答，「蘿西，我在牛津的同學，聽說我也許會去巴黎推薦我看的電影，」他抬起手歪著頭搔抓了一下後腦杓，「電影滿可愛的，巴黎在電影裡很美。」

「聽起來很有趣，我得找機會觀賞這部電影。」棕髮男人微笑地說，他今天沒有戴眼鏡。

「呃，我有買影碟，」伊格西老實地說，「也不介意再看一次……」他想知道哈利會怎麼看待這樣的浪漫愛情片，雖然……「其實一般而言愛情故事不是我的菜，」伊格西辯解道。

「是喜歡的女孩喜歡的電影？」哈利打趣問道，即使答案是肯定的他也會安然接受。

「不，才不是，」年輕男人笑說，「蘿西是哥兒們。」雖然他的確曾經向蘿西提出交往的問題，但那是他自己愚蠢。

「現下流行稱呼淑女為哥兒們？」哈利語帶幽默。

「如果是每天和我在牛津輕鬆長跑個三、五公里，從不對我的腔調或用詞大驚小怪，那當然是我的哥兒們。」伊格西驕傲地說。

棕髮男人聽了抬起一邊的眉，「確實。」

兩個多小時後兩人踏出巴黎北站，哈利的手機隨之響起。他掏出金士曼的手機看了來電人的名字微微皺眉。

「發生什麼事？」哈利省去自報代號直接切入正題，線路另一端的梅林有條有理地花了幾分鐘解釋突發狀況，與騎士接下來的任務。

切斷線路男人無法克制嘆氣出聲，他從西裝上衣內袋掏出眼鏡戴上。

「怎麼了？」敏銳察覺到哈利的情緒變化，伊格西問道。

「我非常的抱歉，伊格西，」金士曼騎士幾乎想再嘆一口氣，「有個任性的客戶──重要的大客戶──要求我臨時去一趟。」

伊格西也跟著皺起眉頭，「可是，你在假期中……」

「我知道，該死的資本主義者、勞工福利什麼的，」哈利加重語氣，確定梅林聽得一清二楚，「我明天應該能回來，希望至少在離開巴黎前可以一起做些事。」他看見伊格西又要開口抗議趕緊繼續說，「這是今晚的旅館，」哈利遞給伊格西一張名片，背面寫著預約代碼，「一切都付清了，你身上的錢夠嗎？」

伊格西點頭，「我帶著你幫我辦的緊急用信用卡。」暗金髮青年的一雙大眼流露出幾乎是受了委屈的神情。若非哈利現下一肚子火，他恐怕會不合宜地伸出手撫摸男孩的頭。

「有任何問題可以打電話給我，」哈利告訴伊格西，「我在巴黎有認識的朋友可以幫忙。」他的意思是有任何問題梅林都 _必須_ 解決。

結果哈利直到隔天下午才聯絡伊格西詢問他的所在位置，他們在羅浮宮前的金字塔碰面──伊格西昨天已經去了所有他知道的電影拍攝場景。（附帶一提哈利訂了兩間旅館房間，男孩覺得實在沒有必要……而且最終也沒用上不是嗎。）哈利穿著昨天的西裝，手上沒提著行李。

「你看起來很累，」伊格西告訴他，「你的行李怎麼了？」

「說來話長，」哈利摘下眼鏡收好，並捏了捏鼻樑。二十八小時內往返東歐，他幾乎沒闔眼，「挑三揀四的客戶不願接受我的建議，拖到凌晨，今天早上終於意見一致，但在趕來這邊的路上我把行李忘在計程車上了。」客戶和行李一起被他放火燒了雖然是個簡短多的故事，但也許不太恰當。

「聽來好慘。」伊格西撇嘴，「真是個渾球客戶。」

「別擔心，我會確保我能拿到高額的加班費，也許足夠我們再來巴黎幾趟。」

聽到未來還有機會與哈利一起旅遊，伊格西這一天多的失望心情減輕許多。他們一起找了一家小餐館提早吃了晚餐，聽哈利用法語點餐與侍者交談是伊格西這趟巴黎遊中最美好的部分。

也許以後在倫敦與哈利外出用餐時應該試試法國餐廳，伊格西心想。哈利的法語也讓男孩的白日夢增添不少異國風情。

*

08/05/13

「請進。」在伊格西敲門後，辦公室內的女人說道。

暗金髮的青年推開厚重古老的木門走進羅蘭教授的辦公室，中世紀的房間因為擺滿了現代的書櫃與家具，看起來與一般的室內無異。

「安文先生。」個子嬌小的羅蘭教授雖然頭髮半白，身材體態保養良好，動作依舊優雅敏捷。她點頭示意伊格西在她桌前唯一一張訪客椅坐下，自己卻站起身往門口走去，她闔上門，顯然不希望有人打擾他們。

伊格西納悶她到底為何要求這場會面，他修過羅蘭的國際金融相關課程，他們過去一年九個月的交集僅止於此。而且她關上了房間的門，這對教授與學生的會面而言並不尋常。

「蓋瑞，你介意我稱呼你蓋瑞嗎？」羅蘭回到自己的座位後問道。

「請叫我伊格西，」年輕人告訴她，「教授叫我蓋瑞會讓我覺得自己做錯了什麼要被踢出牛津。」他直率地說。

羅蘭抿著嘴露出微笑，「很好，伊格西，我想了解一下你的背景，」她戴上閱讀用的眼鏡讀起桌上一份文件，「你的父母雙亡，父親曾經在海軍陸戰隊服役。」

伊格西坐直身，不確定對方怎麼會有這些資訊，他不記得曾在牛津入學的文件填寫父母親的資料。「是的。」他語尾上揚，幾乎像是問句。

羅蘭毫不在意繼續問道：「你成年之前的監護人是哈利‧哈特先生，是一名裁縫師在薩維爾街工作。」

「你怎麼會知道哈利在哪裡工作？」這次伊格西確實地提出疑問，口氣幾乎不能稱作禮貌。

「我們必須了解你詳細的背景。」羅蘭不介意地揮了下手裡的文件。

「牛津為什麼需要知道我監護人的工作地址？」青年質問道。

「不是牛津，」羅蘭告訴他，不理會伊格西開口反問繼續她的提問，「你從軍與你父親的職業有關嗎？」

「我想不出必須回答這個問題的理由。」年輕人倔強地說。

「伊格西，」羅蘭抬頭注視年輕男人的雙眼，她聽從伊格西的建議來稱呼他是目前唯一讓他繼續這場對話的原因，「你對於加入MI6有何想法？」

伊格西盯著女人的臉半晌，「妳不是在開玩笑。」

「不是，」羅蘭正色說道，「我們總是在牛劍等校招募新人，已經對你觀察許久。你智商與情商都高──可以從你退伍復健並成功申請進入牛津看出──有著良好的背景並且表現出對於國家安全的興趣。

「你的適應能力很強，但又能保有自己的根本，我希望這代表你在艱難的情況下仍能做出正確的選擇。」女人頓了頓，「你擁有群眾魅力，雖然似乎大部分時候選擇不去使用它，但這對於情報員而言是很有用的工具。」

「情報員？」伊格西挑眉，「所以我們不是在討論分析師之類的工作。」

「以你的體能成績，」中年女人舉手暫停伊格西的插話，「即使是傷後的狀態，讓你坐辦公桌太可惜了。」

「我必須現在給妳答覆嗎？」青年問道。

「你可以用一周的時間好好思考，」羅蘭說，「但想必不需我提醒你，這一切不能告訴任何人，我們有辦法知道的。你也該相信保持沉默對你有好處。」

「我不太喜歡被恐嚇。」伊格西直接告訴她。

「是的，我知道，但我們有我們的難處。」羅蘭說完對他眨眨眼。

金髮青年做出投降的手勢，「好吧，我服了你這老太婆。」辦公桌後的女人聽了她的話挑起眉。伊格西收回雙手抱胸，「我們都經過恫嚇威脅這親密的階段了，不應該親暱地稱呼彼此嗎？」說完他也眨了下眼。

羅蘭點點頭站起身，對伊格西伸出她的右手，「臭小子，一周後見？」

伊格西與她握手，「妳等著吧。」

*

15/07/13

半年後回到聖潘克拉斯車站，伊格西忍不住想起和哈利同行的巴黎遊，雖然他們一起做的事只有一頓晚餐而已。他走到車站一隅的寄物櫃前，名義上他是要前往奧地利遊學兩個月，但此刻他必須將大部分的行囊留在車站。他拿出手機關機收進寄物櫃裡的背包，想了一下將手腕上戴了九年的錶也卸下，雖然他只被叮囑不可攜帶電子用品。他下意識將接下來的旅程與白屋分割。

無名的暗金髮青年搭上英國國內的火車，之後又換了兩次地鐵，沒有人注意他去了哪兒。

*

系統通知梅林伊格西的手機停止發送訊號，這與伊格西將搭乘海底的歐洲之星符合，他沒有多想，但直到不那麼悠閒的午餐時間過後系統一直沒有傳來偵測到伊格西手機的訊息，他才多花了幾秒思考，另外一個GPS訊號顯示男孩仍在潘克拉斯。光頭男人叫出了倫敦車站的監視器畫面，跳轉幾個不同監視器後發現男孩沒有登上歐洲之星，反而把行李全部放在寄物櫃裡。他調整系統搜尋所有倫敦車站的監視器畫面，思考著是否該把範圍放大到全英國，但螢幕很快告訴他伊格西搭了維多利亞線地鐵，最後在渥克斯霍爾站下車。  
「有趣的選擇。」蘇格蘭人自言自語。從伊格西反常的行為，與頻繁的換車，他幾乎可以確定伊格西的目的地是什麼。政府的人總是這麼缺乏想像力。  
他點選了街角的監視攝影器，不意外地看見伊格西在上午十點五十三分進入軍情六處的建築物裡。接下來只是幾個按鍵的事，梅林便找到了在某個部門電子檔案夾裡伊格西的資料。  
應該告訴哈利嗎？蘇格蘭人端起桌上的碟子與茶杯啜飲一口他的蘇格蘭奶油茶。不，沒那個必要，梅林放下茶杯時露出心滿意足的微笑。今天是個美好的星期一。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於(再次)進入電影一的時間線了喔喔喔!

223天後的現在──

23/02/2014 11:21

伊格西將哈利昏迷不醒的身軀拖進計程車裡，麥可在他車門關上的瞬間立刻換檔前進，一路上可疑的都是綠燈。

「伊格西，能請你把手機放進座位旁邊的盒子裡嗎？」上了高速公路後麥可禮貌地問年輕人。

原本焦慮抱著動也不動的哈利，伊格西聽了麥可的話後分心觀察周遭。計程車內基本上是他熟悉的樣子，但他身旁門邊扶手的板子此時收入車身，顯示出一個狹長的凹槽。

「法拉第籠？」青年鎮靜地問道，看見駕駛點了點頭。

他從西裝上衣口袋抽出行動電話，思索半晌把配給的手錶和領帶夾也卸下放了進去。麥可從後照鏡看見他的動作，但沒發表評論。伊格西無心諷刺笑問是否該把自己的頭罩起來，駕車的男人也沒如此提議。

年輕男人低頭看著他的監護人……不，他已經成年了，伊格西試圖冷靜告訴自己，所以哈利不再是他的監護人。過去一年他一直規避不思考何時必須搬離白屋，多數人會說大學畢了業找到工作之後，而他實際上已經有了（不尋常的）工作，雖然名義上尚未自牛津畢業……伊格西甩一下頭欲擺脫腦中紊亂的思緒，他小心地摘下哈利臉上的眼鏡，然後從口袋掏出手帕一點一點地將顏料從棕髮男人臉上抹去，一邊清理傷口一邊藉以判斷哈利的傷勢。

「你過去的手錶，」麥可突然開口，說起與眼前狀況完全不同的話題。

「哈利送的那只？」

麥可點頭同意，「也具有發信功能，你知道嗎？」

「你他媽的沒騙我？」伊格西低聲說道，不可置信。他懷疑麥可想找個話題讓他不再專注於擔心哈利，「我戴了十年，到現在還常使用。」

「因為你小時候曾經逃跑過啊。」麥可解釋。他曾跟加拉哈德抱怨當初怎麼沒通知他一起去找回伊格西。

暗金髮的青年脹紅了臉，「那時我又不知道你們值不值得信任，」他辯解道，然後又嘀咕抱怨，「從眼下的情況看來，當時的我是正確的。」

麥可從後照鏡對他露出苦笑。

伊格西低下頭看著哈利的臉，希望前座的男人此時尚有有心情說笑代表他對現狀能得到妥善解決有相當自信，也許他們（天知道他們是誰）有著極其先進的秘密醫學技術。

「所以哈利到底在帝國學院做什麼？你又為什麼在那兒？」伊格西故作鎮定若無其事地問。

麥可延續他的苦笑，「很抱歉伊格西，我不能說。」

金髮青年其實也不期待更多。

失去了手錶伊格西無法準確地判斷時間，但車程至少一小時──這段時間足以讓他冷靜下來並思考他身處的狀況。哈利看來並無明顯外傷，所以昏迷可能是腦部受到衝擊或是顏料裡的化學成分所造成，他將自己的觀察告訴麥可。窗外的景色飛逝，伊格西大約知曉他們行進的方向，替MI6工作了幾個月後他對倫敦近郊相當熟悉。他猶豫不決是否該花心思認清車子的路線，無論哈利與麥可為誰工作，他們顯然保密到家，如果伊格西知道了他們的據點（之一？這個組織到底有多廣大？）他們會如何處理？但就算他說不知道自己的所在位置，對方又會相信嗎？伊格西低下頭看著意識不清的男人，扶著哈利肩膀的手忍不住用力抓緊西裝布料。不管怎樣他的下場都不重要，只要哈利能夠平安無事醒來……

車子進入赫特福德或是貝德福德郡一帶，最終駛進一座莊園，廣大園地中央是一棟兩百多年堂皇富麗的宅邸，遠遠望去伊格西覺得那建築物有些眼熟。

豪宅前站著另一位他以為熟悉的人。身穿毛衣、戴著眼睛的蘇格蘭人對著駛近的車子點點頭，手裡捧著一塊板子。梅林操作著手上的平板電腦，不一會建築一側有個小門打開來，穿著白袍像是醫師護士的三名男人推著急救用病床走到蘇格蘭人身邊，麥可的車緩緩在他們身邊停下。車一停妥，後座的門立刻被兩名白袍男子打開，伊格西識相地下車，明白他們要替哈利進行緊急醫療。

拉了拉身上半毀的西裝，暗金髮的青年走到 _天知道那是他的名字還是代號_ 的人面前，「梅林。」他聽見身後計程車駛離的聲音。

蘇格蘭人對他點個頭，「伊格西。」

「What the fucking fuck?!」終於沉不住氣年輕人叫道。他希望跟隨哈利的病床一同離去，但知道情況並不允許，這是一個完全未知的組織，最好先和眼前的人打交道，但他實在忍耐不住……「Fuck.」他發自內心深處地說，伸手撥亂了原本整齊的髮絲。

梅林將手上的平板遞給他認識十年的男孩說，「我需要你簽名，然後我會解釋一切。」

伊格西木然地接過像是iPad的東西，看也不看螢幕上密密麻麻文字描述的保密協議，直接在底下畫線處以手指簽了名。

梅林沒有對他的草率多加評論，「跟我來。」

他們進入宅邸，當伊格西踏進那老舊的電梯時終於記起，「這是哈利當初受傷被送來的地方。」他忍不住說。

「是的，伊格西。」梅林回答，「不錯的記憶，與你的在校成績以及MI6的訓練成果相輔。」

硬生生嚥下你怎麼知道的反詰，伊格西推論：「所以才會有那些飛機和武器。」他已經習慣MI6對他過往的詳細記錄，如果梅林他們像是MI6，那麼他對伊格西的過去與現況瞭若指掌也是自然而然的。

「沒錯，」梅林吸口氣本要開始冗長的說明，卻被伊格西的問話所打斷──「那句殺人滅口也不是開玩笑的？」

蘇格蘭男人並不記得說過什麼殺人滅口，這文字也不在伊格西簽署的文件中（雖然有類似意義的暗示語句），「如果是說你會被殺人滅口，這倒不必擔心，哈利不會允許的。」

提到哈利的名字，伊格西沉默下來表情回復凝重，過了半晌他開口問道，「哈利他……」

梅林嘆了口氣，「先讓我解釋，伊格西。等我說明完，醫生的初步診斷也差不多完成了。」看見金髮男孩安靜點頭之後，蘇格蘭人再度開口，「金士曼裁縫店自1849年以來……」

伊格西坐在沒有窗戶沒有家具──除了他現在坐著的這把椅子──只有四面潔白牆壁的小房間裡等待著，梅林說他離開一下，之後便能告訴伊格西醫生的檢查報告。他甚至沒有像伊格西小時候那回留給他一塊平板電腦玩，年輕人不耐煩地心想，大概是怕伊格西使用特務的技巧破解電腦或是他們的網路。梅林說明金士曼歷史，以及伊格西父親李‧安文也曾在此接受訓練等事讓他思緒紊亂。他胡亂想著也許該試著解開門鎖，他的解鎖能力可是同期訓練生裡最好的──他抬頭往門口看去，發現連個門鎖都沒有，只有光滑的門板。

就在伊格西要沉不住氣起來走動的時候梅林推門進來，「核磁共振顯示沒有腦震盪跡象，完全沒有直接的腦部創傷，血液也檢驗不出已知或可疑的化學成分。哈利的情況穩定，但仍昏迷不醒。」

伊格西從椅子上跳起，「我可以見他嗎？」

穿著毛衣的男人點頭，「跟我來。」

他們穿過狹長的走道（比伊格西孩提記憶裡的狹小許多），進入無數門裡的其中之一。哈利靜靜躺在病床上，所有的景象除了視線角度外相似到他幾乎以為自己在作夢。（他從沒告訴過任何人他少有的重複出現的噩夢是哈利躺在這樣的病床上，沒有醒來。從軍後到現在一兩次類似的夢境裡，病床上有非常多的紅色。）

伊格西急促喘著氣，再強迫自己用深呼吸減緩心跳速率。他走到病床邊，一手用力抓著床邊椅子的椅背，緩緩坐下。他不敢伸手觸碰，無論是哈利清醒或昏迷的時候。

「他會好嗎？」南倫敦腔調的聲音裡有微弱的顫抖。都是這該死的病房，都是天殺的哈利與金士曼讓他坐在這裡面對床上毫無動靜的男人。

「我們必須有耐心，伊格西，他的情況是有希望的。」梅林溫和地告訴他。

金髮青年沒有反應地坐著，不像聽見梅林的話的樣子。金士曼的情報官看了他幾秒鐘後安靜地轉身離去。

「伊格西，醒醒。」睡夢中有人搖晃他的肩膀。

蜂蜜色頭髮的青年抬起頭來，眨了眨眼，趴睡在病床邊緣讓他頸肩十分僵硬，「梅林？怎麼了？」

「不用擔心，哈利的情況沒有變化，但我有些問題要……不，我需要你幫一個忙。」燈光昏暗的房間裡，眼鏡反光遮蔽了男人的表情。

伊格西站起身，轉動脖子與肩膀的關節發出輕微聲響。他看了一眼沉睡中的哈利後跟隨梅林走出病房。

他們回到宅邸地面以上的樓層，窗戶外是墨黑的夜色，梅林領著伊格西進入一間擁有百年書齡藏書的小型圖書館，角落黃銅立燈的刺繡燈罩透出橙黃色的燈光使室內看來十分溫暖，唯一沒有書櫃的牆面上掛著一面液晶螢幕而不是油畫。

梅林在一張古董椅上坐下，伊格西則坐在也像是古董的沙發上。

「我先前解釋了金士曼與哈利是其中一名騎士。」蘇格蘭人開口。

伊格西聳一邊肩表示他聽到了。想當初剛認識哈利那一票圓桌武士朋友時他還特地去讀了亞瑟王相關的小說。

「而去找阿諾教授談話是哈利的任務。你介意告訴我MI6為什麼派你去找阿諾嗎？」

「MI6不在乎阿諾，是我個人覺得阿諾教授與失蹤的一些歌手、演員有關。」梅林抬眉表示疑問，伊格西接著說下去：「他們曾在某個范倫坦派對流出的照片中同框。派對與我前一項任務有點關係。」

梅林聽了點點頭，「金士曼其中一名騎士蘭斯洛特，你見過他，」伊格西聽了點頭回應：「他來過哈利的新年派對。」「他過世了。」梅林繼續說，年輕人輕吸了口氣，「在他追查一群進行生化武器實驗的傭兵時。」

「我很抱歉。」

戴眼鏡的男人搖頭表示男孩不必在意，他在平板電腦上點選幾個項目後，牆上的液晶螢幕亮了起來，他解釋起2012、13年發生在烏干達游擊隊與車臣叛亂份子的食人、自相殘殺等死傷事件，前者與合成的卡西酮有關，後者原因不明。

「蘭斯洛特追蹤與這些事件有關的集團到南美某個國家，在他監視他們的過程中蘭斯洛特發現他們曾進行綁架行動，於是決定獨自執行營救任務，但是任務失敗了。被綁架的人正是阿諾教授。」

伊格西從沙發上坐直，「營救失敗？可是我的調查顯示阿諾教授已經回到帝國學院，你確定不是蘭斯洛特救了他？」

梅林搖搖頭，「金士曼派加拉哈德──哈利的代號──前往學院詢問阿諾此事，結果造成一場小型爆炸與教授的死亡。」

「哈利殺了他？」年輕男人不可置信地問。他還是無法相信哈利是個情報員，更不知道該怎麼處理男人可能殺了人的事實。（他腦海有個細小的聲音提醒他哈利也曾在軍中。）

「我們並不清楚，實際的情況都透過哈利的眼鏡記錄在他的個人終端機上。」

「眼鏡？」伊格西狐疑問道。

梅林點點頭，抬起右手指輕碰一下自己臉上眼鏡的鏡架邊緣，「金士曼的眼鏡具有通訊、顯示或紀錄影像資料等功能。」

「那太病了！」伊格西輕嘆。所以這是哈利偶爾會戴眼鏡的原因，他原以為哈利有輕微近視，有時也希望對方常戴眼鏡因為那讓他看來更性感…..伊格西隨即制止自己繼續想下去。也許伊格西在MI6的軍需官臉上那副眼鏡也有類似的功能，下次該偷來瞧瞧──他勉強將自己的思路拉回比較正經的想法上。

聽了青年的感嘆梅林的微笑帶點得意，在金士曼鮮少有人如此直率地表達想法。「可惜我無法找到他眼鏡錄製的影片，他習慣加密他的訊息並使其無法追蹤，我相信檔案在他的個人電腦上。」

伊格西點頭表情轉為嚴肅，他從蘇格蘭人的語氣判斷出對話將進入重點。

「我希望你回家試試看能否取得哈利的電腦密碼。」

「我不知道他的密碼是什麼，」伊格西皺著眉說，「老天，我甚至連他的書房都沒進去過。」現在想來這簡直不可思議，一開始的原因是什麼，孩童的懼怕……失去，後來則是出於對哈利的尊重，因為哈利同等的尊重他，蜜金髮的男人心想。

梅林聽了他的話挑起一側的眉，伊格西暗忖這是否是對方驚訝的表情，「無論如何，你是現下最接近哈利的人，找到密碼的機率最高，」光頭男人波瀾不興地回應，「不然我們只能等他醒來，或是在等待中期望事件有新的發展。」

聽到哈利昏迷相關的語句伊格西臉色黯淡下來，梅林好奇男孩這般喜形於色如何能勝任一名情報員的職責。

麥可載著伊格西回到肯辛頓時已是隔天清晨，金棕髮的青年取回他的手機以及其他發信設備後，與司機道別。他一邊用鑰匙打開大門一邊聽著語音留言裡MI6的軍需官禮貌地氣急敗壞問他去了那裡，以及他的目標消失（他們真該想想別種對非自然死亡的隱諱描述）。伊格西此刻實在不想面對情報局……反正他已經開啟手機，對方過不了多久就會聯繫他。

青年在浴室洗了臉，從鏡子裡看到自己起皺的西裝與上頭沾染的顏料，伊格西先回到自己臥室換上他色彩鮮豔的愛迪達圓領衫與運動長褲，再鼓起勇氣走到哈利的書房門前。

他的手搭上握把，深吸一口氣後試著轉動，有些意外門板輕易地向內打開。書房內的窗簾家具等和白屋其他角落相似，除了牆上貼滿的小報──全都是太陽報──頭版頁以外。也許這些報紙頁面暗藏著哈利的密碼也說不定，伊格西想著，雖然他覺得那不是哈利的作風。但話說回來，他又怎麼知道哈利身為一個情報員時的行事方式。

他直接走到哈利的椅子上坐下，不意外因為兩人身高的差異，他坐下後腳底無法完全接觸地面。他試著拉動桌子的抽屜，但不像房門它們全部鎖著。暗金髮青年打開桌上銀色的檯燈，然後開啟了原本闔著的筆記型電腦。

單刀直入吧，伊格西決定，如果密碼不對再來費力氣解開抽屜們的鎖，或是研究牆上那些報紙。解碼並不是他訓練項目中的強項。

他按下電腦的電源鍵，待機畫面是金士曼簡單的標誌。他現在知道這符號代表什麼了，他曾無數次在哈利手上的圖章戒指看到，還有小時候哈利給他的徽章。

他雙手放到鍵盤上，快速地打下 _牛津鞋而不是雕花鞋_ 。這暗語……他當年就是打給金士曼的總機吧，伊格西後來是從基普那而理解皮鞋的樣式，一直天真以為這句話只是哈利身為裁縫師的小癖好。哈，伊格西在腦海苦笑，裁縫。

這句暗語並沒有解開鎖著的電腦，但金士曼的標誌消失、漆黑的畫面出現短短幾行字： _伊格西，我希望你不是未經我同意便擅自使用我的電腦。如果不是，這大概與梅林的要求有關而我顯然已經不方便再使用這台電腦。若是後者，請點選你的名字並輸入密碼。_

「密碼？什麼密碼？」男孩低聲問著沉默的空氣。他移動游標到他的名字上按下，文字消失只剩下使用者名稱「伊格西」與空著的密碼欄。

他再打了一次牛津鞋而不是雕花鞋，電腦顯示密碼錯誤，並有一行文字說： _你甚至沒有思考，努力點。_

「是，謝了，」伊格西嘀咕道，「還不是你搞了個爆炸然後害得自己昏迷不醒。」

接下來該試什麼，他的生日顯然屬於沒有思考的範疇，還是說他得找出哈利的生日，因為男人從來不肯告訴他……但梅林應該知道哈利的生日。如果梅林有一丁點像伊格西的軍需官，蘇格蘭人肯定已經試過所有密碼可能性，也試過駭入電腦。

伊格西試著回想他和哈利的相處，他們的私人玩笑話……與哈利偶爾顯露出對黑色喜劇的偏好。

他的雙手懸在鍵盤上一會，緩慢打出 _逃亡成功_ 。

螢幕告訴他 _很不巧，你是對的_ ，接著進入電腦桌面。

「去你的，我不是。」男孩低聲有些憤怒地說。螢幕上只有兩個檔案，一個是文件檔，檔案名是伊格西；另一個是捷徑，檔案名是梅林。他猶豫了一會，點開署名給他的檔案。他快速掃過信的第一頁：關於哈利很抱歉伊格西透過這樣的方式發現他真正的工作，他曾經想過告訴伊格西（ _管他梅林怎麼想_ 是哈利實際上的用字）卻始終無法做到，當伊格西讀到哈利將名下的財產全部交給他時，他關閉了檔案。

「去你的，哈利。」他胡亂揉了揉雙眼，然後將電腦轉為待機模式。

伊格西掏出梅林交給他的拋棄型手機，按下通話鍵。

「梅林，我解開密碼了，」在蘇格蘭人應聲後伊格西告訴他，「我有個想法……」


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘記說這個故事已經進入尾聲囉。

一輛計程車在特拉法加廣場邊緣停下，麥可坐在駕駛座上，但伊格西並沒有向他打招呼。

「請兩位先生上車。」麥可透過降下窗玻璃的車窗說。

穿著訂製西裝的伊格西率先打開車門坐進後座，一名臉色蒼白的瘦削男子也跟著上車。男人有著深棕色波浪捲髮、秀氣的臉戴著眼鏡，雖然也穿著西裝但在外面加了一件派克大衣。

「請兩位將電子用品放入車門邊的空間，等放妥後我們便出發。」麥可也沒表現出認得伊格西的樣子，公事公辦地說。

伊格西和棕髮男子依照他的指示做完後，隔著前後座之間的窗玻璃顏色轉深，後座兩旁的窗戶與後車窗也同樣變色使他們完全無法看見外面的景象，車子開始向前移動。

「噢，這主意很好。」棕髮男子感嘆道，他手指忍不住彎曲著，像是想要打字或是寫筆記。

伊格西雙手抱胸，想著該怎麼打發時間。他和麥可裝作互不認識，希望能將他和哈利、還有金士曼間的關聯性降至最低。

「我覺得這實在不是個好主意，」他身旁的男人說。

「你剛才才說這主意很好。」伊格西反駁。

「我是指這輛車很好，」捲髮男人解釋，「但你要求我瞞著MI6……我還有房貸，和兩隻貓。」

「黑色窗戶不會有行車安全的疑慮嗎？」伊格西沒理會對方的抱怨，質疑道。

他的同伴不在乎的手一揮，「能讓駕駛看到兩旁或後方行車的方式多的是。」即使隸屬於不同組織，他顯然認為軍需官們應該站在同一陣線。

「只要你不說，MI6怎麼可能有人知道我們在哪裡。」伊格西接著說，「情報局的資訊網絡是你一手建立包辦的。」他不忘捧對方幾句。

捲髮男人一雙大眼透過眼鏡鏡片瞪著伊格西。

「蘇菲和琪亞還好嗎？」情報員若無其事地轉移話題。

「很好，你如果來蘇菲會很高興，」他的同伴回答，「但別再買有魚的零食了。」提到家裡的貓棕髮男人冰冷的態度融化了一些。

「我什麼時候買過有魚的零食了。」伊格西左手掌按著胸口並舉起右手掌，表示自己的清白。

「伊格西。」他的語氣告訴金髮男人他能輕易調出寵物用品店內與附近馬路上的監視器資料。雖然伊格西也有個數字代號，但身為全部門裡唯二的年輕人，他們交談方式較為親密。

「好吧好吧。」伊格西老實回答。

「所以說這個組織……」捲髮男子將談話導入正題。

「我想還是讓對方解釋吧。」金髮青年回答。雖然這場會面是他的主意，他並不確定這是個 _好_ 主意。

車子停下時他們身處一個寬廣空曠的地下室，空間的六個平面都漆成白色。伊格西猜測他們在金士曼的莊園，但他無法確定。一面白牆出現方形裂縫，原來是一扇門。穿著格子毛衣的梅林走了進來。

「早安紳士們，我是梅林。」蘇格蘭人朝他們點頭。

「我是伊格西，我們上次見過了。」伊格西應答。

「我是Q。」捲髮男人謹慎地說。

「請跟我來。」梅林說完轉身離去。他們跟著光頭男人穿過黑暗的長廊，搭乘古老狹小的電梯，最後抵達上次伊格西待過的圖書室。蘇格蘭人請他們坐下後，給了一個非常簡短刪減版的金士曼歷史說明，他提到幾個創始人的名字，Q聽了一臉恍然大悟的神色。

「難怪我從來無法獲得那個資料夾的權限，也無法駭入。」捲髮男人低聲自言自語，只有伊格西聽到。

「金士曼這次請你們來，是希望能與MI6非正式的合作，一起解決這樁案件。」梅林告訴他們，雖然他與伊格西已經事先討論過。他重複敘述上次他告訴伊格西金士曼這方面已有的情報。

Q聽完點點頭，「從這趟舒適的旅途與你剛才的敘述看來，金士曼具有足夠的資源自行解決這件事，我不懂你們需要MI6何種協助……」

「是我個人想要加入他們的調查。」伊格西打斷他的話，「我明白我的行蹤絕對無法瞞過你，所以……」

「你打算脫離組織一個人行動，然後把我拖下水使我無法告密？」捲髮男人閉上雙眼捏了捏鼻樑，「梅林先生，如果你苦於不知如何拒絕，我有辦法讓他失去這段時間的記憶。」Q不理會伊格西的抗議說道。

蘇格蘭人輕笑一聲，「非常感謝你的建議，其實我也這麼想過。」伊格西背靠著沙發椅雙手抱胸賭氣望向另一邊。「不過伊格西畢竟拯救了一名金士曼騎士，而我們的組織現有成員年齡並不符合我接下來計畫的任務，如果MI6能出借伊格西，我們會很感激。」

「這還差不多。」蜜金色頭髮的男人咕噥著。

「好吧。我想接下來的事我還是知道的越少越好。」Q站起身，與跟著起身的梅林握了握手。他轉身對伊格西說：「你必須找個理由請假，用牛津學業需求的理由應該可行。我不會追查記錄你的行蹤，直到你自己再出現在我的面前為止。在那之前如果有人逼問我你在哪裡，我會照實回答。」雖然Q這麼說，但伊格西知道他不會。

「謝謝你。」伊格西伸出雙臂擁抱他的軍需官。Q身體僵硬地站在他的懷抱裡，勉強抬起一隻手拍了金髮男人的背兩下。「我不知道你為什麼執著於這個教授──不管是他活著或死了的時候，」兩人結束擁抱後Q告訴他，「但也許你一直堅持你擁有的直覺這次是對的。」捲髮青年一雙大眼看著他提醒，「試著別殺了自己。」

「我會盡力。」伊格西回答。

「謝謝你的配合，Q先生，我們的車子會送你回到特拉法加廣場。」梅林說。圖書室的門打開，麥可在外頭等著。

待Q離開後，梅林再次坐回他舒適的骨董扶手椅上，他點選平板電腦上的檔案進入正題。

「在我們開始前，先介紹與你搭檔的金士曼成員。」蘇格蘭人語畢門口傳來敲門聲，「請進。」

一名個子嬌小的金棕髮女孩穿著連身訓練服走了進來，牽著一隻小貴賓犬。

「蘿西！」伊格西忍不住驚呼。

「伊格西？」女孩同樣驚訝，接著看向她的長官，「梅林。」她出聲致意。

「看樣子我不需要介紹你們認識，」光頭男人告訴他們兩人，「畢竟你們在牛津是同學院的同學。」

「蘿西是我的好哥兒們。」伊格西肯定地說。

「所以？MI6？」蘿西也在沙發上坐下，看著身旁的男孩，「我聽梅林說了搭檔的身分，所以這就是你這半年來很多『校外進修』的原因？」她在那四個字上加重了語氣，顯然在責備對方不夠義氣瞞著她。

「妳呢？」伊格西勾起嘴角露出痞笑，「還有貴賓犬是做啥？」

梅林清了下喉嚨，兩人在沙發上趕緊坐直身面對年長的男人。

「很好，你們待會可以慢慢敘舊，我會把默契訓練項目從你們的任務準備中刪除，」梅林告訴兩人，「伊格西，請在這兒輸入加拉哈德的密碼。」他將連上哈利個人電腦的平板遞給年輕男人。一旁的蘿西有些驚訝地看著她的好友。

伊格西在平板上默默輸入密碼後，平板與牆上的液晶螢幕同時顯示出伊格西登入電腦的特殊頁面。梅林收回平板後點選了有著自己名字的連結，資料夾裡充滿亂碼般的檔案名。男人似乎是隨機點選了一個檔案，哈利的聲音立刻從液晶螢幕傳出，畫面上則是被人緊抓著的阿諾教授，接著男人的頭爆炸了。

「天殺的，那真噁。哈利爆了他的頭嗎？不會太超過？」伊格西震驚地問。

梅林操作平板讓影片倒回一些，再慢速播放，「事實上，」他分析，「爆炸是他脖子上的植入物造成的，在這道疤痕下。」螢幕上的皮膚底下發出光芒。

「加拉哈德的眼鏡偵測到引發爆炸的電子訊號，而訊號來源的網路位置是註冊在范倫坦企業之下。」梅林繼續說明。

「阿諾教授曾經參加范倫坦的派對。」伊格西重複之前的話，讓蘿西也了解。

梅林點點頭，「所以你們的任務非常簡單，設法接近范倫坦，查明他與爆炸的直接或間接關係。」伊格西與蘿西全神貫注地聽著，「他將出席在波士頓哈佛大學全球氣候變遷論壇的座談會及募款餐會，我想你們牛津學生的身分將很有幫助。」

「梅林，」蘿西遲疑地開口，「你覺得對方是如何決定引發爆炸？單純的外力、講堂內有監視器、還是監聽？」伊格西跟著點頭，「也許植入的炸彈也具監聽功能？」

「很遺憾，這三者都有可能，我們的人曾搜索過阿諾教室的講堂，或說講堂剩下的部分，但並沒有發現任何監視或監聽的設備，但這並不代表它們不存在。」

「假設是監聽，也許我們該聽起來與加拉哈德不同，或是前蘭斯洛特。」蘿西繼續說。

「很好，」梅林的雙眼在鏡片後露出讚許的目光，「你們的美國腔如何？」

女孩搖頭，伊格西則說：「好極了，讚到爆。」他用美式英語說道，「如果你要法國、德國、或俄國也都行。」他一句話裡參雜了三種腔調，說完對梅林眨了下眼。中學時對改變腔調的研究後來變成了興趣，沒想到在MI6的工作上意外有用。

「非常好，我將任務計畫擬定完畢後寄送給你們。」梅林從毛衣裡襯衫的口袋掏出一隻智慧型手機，「這給你，我們的初步通訊將由它傳遞，任務時則會配給金士曼的裝備。」蘇格蘭人想著哈利醒來時會不會因為他派給伊格西任務殺了自己，至少他得確保男孩擁有最精良的配備。

梅林讓蘿西離開後，帶領伊格西前往宅邸東側的一間寢室，作為他暫時的落腳處。在穿過大廳時他們經過許多裝動物用的金屬籠，大多數是空的。

「那是鬥牛犬嗎？」年輕人指著籠子裡一條狗問道。

「不，那是巴哥。」梅林瞥了一眼後說，接著繼續向前走去。

「巴哥和蘿西的貴賓狗，金士曼除了裁縫店也開寵物店嗎？」伊格西開玩笑說，他想起皮克先生，希望哈利能告訴他小狗的由來。

「我相信莫頓小姐會跟你解釋清楚的。」他們停在一扇門前，梅林指著一個非常小巧精緻的螢幕，隱藏在周圍古色古香的壁紙裝潢中，「你的大拇指。」

伊格西聽他的話將右手大拇指按壓在上面，房門應聲而開。「你怎麼有我的……算了。」他走進房間，房內裝潢比他去年搬進的牛津老宿舍要更古老並豪華，但還不到他需要小心走路或甚至不敢呼氣的程度──至少他這麼希望。

「如果你有需要，傳簡訊給我，雖然並不一定由我回應，但梅林部門會處理。」蘇格蘭人說明。

伊格西無聲地唸著梅林部門幾字，接著出聲詢問：「我能去看看哈利嗎？」

梅林點頭，「他的情況沒有變化，所以你的探望可能沒有太大用處，」他嘆了口氣，「我們所能做的，只有盡快將這件事查個水落石出，說不定能找到幫助他醒來的方法。」

伊格西緊抿著嘴，然後說：「我明白。」

「你記得他的病房怎麼走嗎？」梅林問他，年輕人點點頭，「附帶一提，你有權限進入的房間都能依靠你的指紋辨識進入，反之則無法，我等會傳賓客用餐室的地圖給你。」

伊格西抹了抹眼角離開哈利的病房。他告訴自己，他只是不習慣看見男人如此無助又靜止地躺在那裡，哈利會安然醒來的。

「伊格西。」蘿西推開背後的牆壁站直身。

「嘿，小蘿。」伊格西對女孩打招呼，希望她沒注意到自己的鼻音。

「加拉哈德……是你的監護人？哈利？」她聽過伊格西提起男人不少次，「這真瘋狂。」

「他媽的亂七八糟，依我看來。」伊格西重重吐氣。

「你……」蘿西深吸一口氣後說，「喜歡他？」她講喜歡的方式讓伊格西立刻明白她的意思。

「什……？我才沒有。」男孩立刻辯解，但同時也知道這沒用。

「你畢竟在我面前收發與他的訊息好幾回。」女孩似乎認為這樣的說明已經足夠。

「給人點警告好嗎？下次要談這種話題的時候？」伊格西將臉埋入右手掌裡。

「什麼話題？」蘿西聳聳肩，「難道說你是在尋求我的建議或幫助嗎？」她故作驚訝地反問，「沒問題，我一定幫到底。」她開心地拍拍金髮青年的肩。

伊格西對著掌心低聲呻吟，希望女孩只是在幫他打起精神，而非真要插手他無望的感情生活。

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，就是他!


	19. Chapter 19

「范倫坦先生嗎？」座談會結束後伊格西走到里奇蒙‧范倫坦面前，伸出他的右手，「你好，我是泰瑞‧艾德華。你的致詞實在讓人印象深刻。」企業家的身旁站著一名面容姣好身材高挑的女人。黑色長直髮襯著她深刻的五官，看起來有著阿拉伯裔血統。他並不盯著對方腳下一對義肢，雖然伊格西實在非常好奇其設計。也許他等會可以透過眼鏡問問梅林。

「哦？什麼地方讓你印象深刻？」男人發音不清地問。

伊格西立刻開始他準備好的長篇大論。鑒於場合以及阿諾教授的專業，他熟讀阿諾近年發表的學術文獻，此時將其理論搬出並適時融入億萬富翁先前提到的幾個觀點。他不敢提阿諾的名字，怕因此反而讓對方起了警覺心。

「可不是嗎？」穿著顏色鮮艷的服裝與透明膠框眼鏡的男人志得意滿地說，「是」的發音近似「樹」，「你是這裡的學生？」范倫坦看了一眼伊格西簡單的襯衫長褲與皮鞋的裝扮。

伊格西點點頭，「我唸大氣科學，也有參與一些NGO的活動，正在考慮要不要讀研究所。」他解釋著，「學生沒辦法參加餐會，但是演講的部分有開放讓我們旁聽。」

「你再說一次你叫什麼名字？」范倫坦很感興趣地問。

「泰瑞，泰瑞‧艾德華，范倫坦先生。」伊格西回答。

「葛西兒，幫我記起來，」富翁兼慈善家對身旁的女人說道，「泰瑞，叫我里奇蒙就好。我很想和老兄你多聊聊我們被人胡搞瞎搞的地球，但我現在得參加無聊又不好吃的餐會用政治獻金威脅威脅幾個政治家，」他戴著鴨舌帽的頭偏向一側不遠處幾個中年白人男子，他們的西裝領口別著美國國旗徽章，范倫坦的大音量讓他們聽見他的話露出尷尬的笑容。「下次找機會我們再好好聊聊。」富豪像是明白伊格西──泰瑞臉上禮貌的微笑表示男孩相信他只是隨口說說，范倫坦補充：「我一向說到做到。」

「那麼，我期待著。」伊格西真誠地說，Q曾不只一次說過他這表情能讓任何目標相信他，「非常高興能認識你，范倫坦先生。」

「是里奇蒙。」男人的大掌有力地拍著年輕人的肩，開心地大笑幾聲後離去。

伊格西與蘿西下了車，向偽裝成優步駕駛的金士曼成員道謝。他們穿著中產階級大學生所能擁有最好的西裝與禮服再披著大衣，面戴金士曼的眼鏡。伊格西走到范倫坦宅邸的大門前，敲了兩下門。

「泰瑞！真高興你能來！」范倫坦打開大門開懷說道，他看向年輕男人身後，「很抱歉，只有受邀的人能進來。」他滿懷歉意地說。

「蘇珊，」伊格西轉過頭對蘿西說，「我很抱歉……」

女孩迅速反駁，用她原本的腔調，「我特地為你取消了約，你不該替我爭取一下嗎？」

伊格西再次面對范倫坦，在他能開口前宅邸主人便先搖了搖頭。

「蘇珊，我幫你叫車，回去再好好補償你……」金髮男人再次轉頭面對女孩，換來的是清脆的巴掌聲。

「我就知道我永遠是第二順位！每次都有理由，分明是你從不弄清狀況認為所有事都能輕易解決。」蘿西拉緊身上的大衣，氣呼呼地轉身離去。

「抱歉，范倫坦先生，」伊格西紅著臉難為情地面對豪宅主人（被打的左臉比右臉更紅些），右手抓了抓後腦勺，「讓你看到這麼難堪的場面，我看今天……」

「別傻了，女人嘛。」范倫坦毫不在意地說，隨之身後傳來一聲輕咳。「啊，葛西兒，你見過泰瑞對吧。」

黑髮女人冷冰冰地看了自己老闆一眼，點頭同意。

「來，我們何必站在門口吹冷風。」富翁對伊格西招手，「我們有重要的事要談。」

晚餐奇特地是在高雅瓷盤上吃麥當勞漢堡與薯條──雖然紅酒是不錯──但再奇特也沒有伊格西聽到的一席話讓人寒毛直豎。

金棕髮男人回到哈佛大學附近的一間公寓，急忙從他的行李箱中取出筆記型電腦。

_梅林_ ──開啟通訊視窗後他輸入文字， _我假定你全都聽見、看到了。_

_是的，伊格西。_ 梅林的畫面出現在視窗哩，但是蘇格蘭人也同樣不說話，只是打字── _我想暫時切斷通訊會對你比較安全，范倫坦想必能透過植入的晶片監聽你。我很抱歉，伊格西，你覺得如何？_

_沒啥大不了，除了很不爽以外。蘿西怎麼了？她還好嗎？_ 伊格西問道。

_她很好。范倫坦趕她走反讓她能順水推舟潛入他的宅邸，我目前正在分析她傳回來的資料。_ 梅林解釋， _她現在正在回倫敦的飛機上，她說很抱歉把你一人丟在美國。_

_沒問題。_ 伊格西迅速地打著字， _狀況有任何改變就告訴我，我並不特別想戴著炸彈在哈佛校園晃蕩一輩子。_

他蓋上電腦嘆了口氣。他原本希望與金士曼合作能就近探望哈利，但現在自己不但成了個不定時炸彈還連哈利都見不著。

*

蘿西偶爾會傳短訊給伊格西，但是她並不清楚范倫坦的調查進度，畢竟她只是金士曼的訓練生。她很遺憾地說她從范倫坦邸拷貝出的資料大多是他公司合法運作的部分，雖然的確有一長串不動產清單值得金士曼詳細調查。她從帕西弗那兒聽說他正尋找范倫坦製造SIM卡的工廠或基地，可能還有另一名騎士在追蹤被綁架人質的藏匿地點。

伊格西困在波士頓一星期後梅林終於受不了男孩天天問他哈利的情況，讓伊格西的電腦接通哈利病房的監視器。伊格西並沒有無時不刻盯著畫面觀看，畢竟他必須裝得像名學生，三天兩頭去哈佛校園晃晃（天知道他耳朵下的炸彈是否具有定位功能）。而且病房的畫面幾乎毫無變化，有時伊格西想就算畫面定格、網路斷線他也分辨不出。梅林也告訴他，因為伊格西與哈利的關係以及他和這案件的牽扯，梅林必須將金士曼內知情人數減至最低，以避免亞瑟聽聞風吹草動，但調查一直在以刪去法的速度進行中。

*

哈利甦醒的那刻，伊格西並沒有即時從畫面上看見。那天他在哈佛旁聽了幾堂課後回到公寓才在電腦上讀到梅林的訊息，蘇格蘭人顯然覺得這件事沒有重要到該讓他立刻知道。

他點選了梅林的通訊線路，不一會蘇格蘭人的臉出現在螢幕上，他的右眼紅腫，看來明天會有個難看的黑眼圈。

_別問。_ 梅林簡單明瞭的訊息說， _我傳給你哈利的通訊方式。_

伊格西收到梅林的訊息立刻點選開啟另一個通訊視窗。

哈利疲倦的臉出現在畫面上時，伊格西幾乎要感動地掉下淚來。在模糊的視線中，他發覺已經刮了鬍子的哈利左側臉頰有些紅腫，似乎還有一點擦傷。

_你的臉怎麼了？_ 伊格西打字問道。

_那不重要，_ 哈利的訊息回答， _你還好嗎？梅林都跟我解釋了。_

金棕色頭髮的青年低下頭準備打字，突然覺得這麼做效率極差，他想要看著哈利的臉溝通，不希望錯過對方清醒後的任何一個表情。他抬頭看著螢幕半晌，開始以手語說明。他不知道哈利是否懂得手語，只能希望金士曼的訓練與軍情六處一樣包羅萬象。

_還過得去，_ 他告訴哈利，立刻看見對方理解的眼神， _波士頓真他媽的無聊。_

_我非常抱歉，讓你經歷這一切、讓你這樣發現金士曼。_ 哈利動作俐落地比著手勢， _以及你父親的事。_

_沒關係。_ 伊格西沒有告訴男人只要他還健康活著就好。

_所以，MI6？_ 哈利問他。

_你呢？金士曼？_ 伊格西反問，他可不讓哈利有機會質疑他的人生選擇。看見男孩的回答，哈利露出苦笑，這是伊格西頭一次見到棕髮男人這樣的表情。或許是因為他成了像哈利一樣的特務，男孩覺得哈利似乎終於將他放置在同等的高度，平起平坐，不再將他視為孩子、一項責任、或需要保護的對象。伊格西希望這不是遠端視訊造成的錯覺。

哈利快速地打手勢詢問伊格西牛津的學業怎麼辦（年輕人幾乎可以聽見哈利沒說/打出的話：我們約定好你必須獲得牛津學位），伊格西也同樣敏捷地解釋正是牛津的教授招募他，MI6已幫他制定最後一年的在校研究計畫等等。他也問哈利范倫坦調查進行的如何，男人毫無保留鉅細靡遺地解釋，伊格西才明白梅林少提了多少細節，雖然大綱是同樣的。

三十多分鐘的「談話」過去，哈利的手突然停下。他凝視伊格西的臉半晌，慢慢地打出 _我非常想念你_ 的手勢。

伊格西知道自己停頓了好幾秒，因為哈利對他以文字表達情感的時刻是那樣稀少；他也感到自己的頸背與耳朵在發燙，只能暗暗乞求電腦的攝像鏡頭解析度不如金士曼其他所有裝備那麼好。

_什麼啊，對你來說過去一個多月不過一眨眼吧。_ 伊格西勉強回答著。然後哈利勾起嘴角露出了微笑。至少那一開始是個笑容，然後變得不那麼單純、另有深意，像是哈利懂得什麼伊格西所不知道的，像是危險、狩獵者……像是，性。無論代表什麼意義，那是一個迷人又致命的表情。

伊格西草草結束他們的通訊，哈利答應一有新消息便會連絡他。

年輕人關上電腦，頭重重地磕上餐桌的桌面。他的雙手按壓住被牛仔褲困住的器官、試圖冷靜，額頭再撞了一下便宜的木頭桌面。

「我真是徹底沒救了。」他告訴空蕩蕩的公寓。

*

接下來一星期好幾件事接連發生：甦醒的哈利與亞瑟會面報告阿諾教授的死亡時（梅林並沒有告訴亞瑟他們一個月前便取得哈利的錄影檔）發現亞瑟右耳下有著同樣的疤痕，哈利運用手錶的昏迷針使其昏迷（手錶的昏迷針！伊格西知道這件事時要求哈利務必示範給他看。）金士曼的醫療團隊取出植入物後以藥物誘導持續讓亞瑟處於昏迷狀態。梅林時不時對著晶片播放錄製好的背景音，再從晶片定時發送音波資料的訊號追蹤到范倫坦其中一顆衛星，但接受該衛星訊號的端點位置尚未確定。蘇格蘭人說他需要個幾天修改他的電腦病毒再讓晶片傳送，這樣便能取得確切地點。還有，猜猜怎麼著，查理‧他媽的‧赫斯基也在金士曼和蘿西一起接受騎士訓練，而亞瑟是他的推薦人。亞瑟的背叛東窗事發後梅林注意到這名騎士備選耳下的傷口，二話不說也將他送進了病房。

_梅林查到了范倫坦可能的基地，_ 哈利在視訊中以手語說明。

_真的？在哪？_ 伊格西問他。

_阿拉斯加北極之門國家公園附近，_ 哈利說明， _那是個沒有馬路只能飛行前往的地方。_

伊格西點點頭， _你們什麼時候行動？_

_我要求梅林盡快擬定計畫，_ 哈利告訴他， _大概只有我、梅林、帕西弗與莫頓小姐參與。_

_蘿西？_

_是的，莫頓小姐之前與你一起前往范倫坦宅表現傑出，在計畫保密所能獲得最多人手的情況下，梅林建議將她納入小隊行動。_ 哈利一一解釋， _預計會由她到平流層頂端進行衛星摧毀。_

_駕駛戰鬥機嗎？_

哈利搖搖頭， _金士曼被滲透後我們需要花時間清查所有人員，現階段行動必須越隱密越好，她將使用單人穿越大氣層的裝備執行任務。_ 看見伊格西困惑的臉，他進一步解釋： _基本上就是巨大的氣球。_

伊格西看了他的手勢皺起眉頭， _可是蘿西有懼高症，沒問題嗎？_

_莫頓小姐自願進行這項任務，_ 哈利告訴他， _她說必須面對她的恐懼，也提到與你進行過幾次跑酷訓練，對於克服恐懼有不小的幫助。_ 男人的手勢稍停， _也許任務結束後你可以解釋一下你們的小遊戲。_

哈利的話裡有太多他想吐槽的部分，像是跑酷才不是遊戲還有他並不會因為這項活動被牛津退學（雖然哈利沒這麼表示，但他完全明白男人的微笑代表什麼）。

_幫我跟她說一聲加油，我相信她能辦到，_ 伊格西最後這麼回覆， _希望你們任務能順利完成。_

請平安回到倫敦是他沒說出口的話，他第一次明白過去哈利每一回「出差」都可能是他最後一次看見對方。打完手語，男孩的手落在大腿上、抓緊褲子的布料。

_我會回來_ ──哈利似乎明白他的思緒般說道。也許伊格西的表情對棕髮男人而言也是同樣易懂── _我們還有許多要討論的。_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rating is going up!

兩天後的早晨有人敲了敲伊格西公寓的門板。穿著鬆垮休閒服的青年警覺看向門口，將手裡原本拿著擦拭剛洗完頭髮的毛巾扔在床上，從枕頭下摸出他的PPK。梅林昨天告訴他金士曼將展開行動，必須切斷通訊。他希望這不代表金士曼的任務已告失敗、范倫坦派人來他的公寓滅口。男孩輕手輕腳走到有著數十年屋齡的小套房另一端（這不到四百平方英尺的小空間僅有的優點是磚牆與可以看到查爾斯河的景觀，但伊格西為了安全起見窗簾始終沒拉開過），即使分外留意還是有一兩塊老舊木板發出聲響，他希望那聲音不會傳到門外。

躲在門邊他左肩倚著牆、右手舉起手槍指著門外的人。如果他繼續保持安靜也許那人會以為沒人在家自討沒趣而離去。年輕人極力不去思考哈利是生或死。

「伊格西，把槍收起來。」幾秒鐘的靜默後，門外的人說。

金棕髮的青年立刻將槍上了保險，解開門鎖。哈利站在門外，一如往常從頭髮到皮鞋無可挑剔。男人沒戴眼鏡。

「我們改天得談談你只聽到我的聲音就立刻開門這件事。」走進公寓哈利談論天氣般說。伊格西沒仔細聽對方到底說了什麼，他忍耐著一把抱住棕髮男人的衝動。

哈利從伊格西垂下的手中拿過PPK，眼神似乎在評價這把手槍。他動作俐落地取出彈匣，再退出已經上膛的子彈，最後優雅地將它們放在門邊的櫃子上。

伊格西努力忽略看到哈利拿槍時自己內心像個花癡男孩的部分，「為什麼……」你在這裡？「范倫坦……」但他並不成功。

「任務十分順利，」哈利走近他一步，太近了，「所以我們暫時不需要擔心你脖子上的晶片。」年長男人溫熱的手掌覆上伊格西的頸項，大拇指摩娑他耳下的疤痕，金髮青年忍不住顫抖。 _現在他媽的怎麼回事？_ 有個聲音在他腦海裡大叫。

「我能吻你嗎？」哈利禮貌地問他。

「什......好。」伊格西愣愣看著近在咫尺男人熟悉的臉，有如作夢般不真切。也許他並沒有真正醒來，起床、淋浴都是夢境的一部分，年輕男人勉強抓著最後一絲冷靜與理智試圖解釋眼前的事態，但他大腦控制語言的部分已經逕自回應。

哈利似乎全然不知伊格西內心的混亂，或是他明白並且不放過這個瞬間，男人雙手捧住伊格西的臉頰接著低下頭親吻。等到伊格西回過神來，他的背躺在床墊上，雙腿盤在哈利的腰際。年長男人雙手撐在伊格西頭的兩側低頭看著他，棕色髮絲有些凌亂。

老天剛剛發生什麼事，是伊格西第一個念頭。哈利只說接吻我這麼做是不是太超過……？哈利到底為什麼……？男孩思緒一片紊亂。

眼前的男人顯然處於幻覺之中（一個他以為自己喜歡伊格西的幻想──男孩歇斯底里地判斷），因為他低下頭再次親吻伊格西，手指開始在男孩身上游移。伊格西感覺到哈利碰觸他腹部的皮膚，不再隔著一層衣物，身體為之一顫。去他的，他告訴自己，然後全心全意投入哈利的吻。

「抱歉讓你久等了。」哈利親吻他的臉頰與耳朵時說。

「等…..什麼？」伊格西斷續地問，哈利舔拭他的耳廓讓人非常分心。

「我完成任務。」哈利的吻從耳垂順著下顎一路往下，伊格西在他的幫助下脫去上衣。

「才兩…..」男孩的話轉為含糊的咒罵與呻吟，因為哈利正吸吮他胸前的突起。伊格西原本以為金士曼的任務會長達一兩星期甚至更久，需要縝密的計畫、對付將進行人類大屠殺的魔頭什麼的。但這些話都瞬間自他腦海中蒸發。

「兩天太長了，」哈利的手撫摸著伊格西休閒褲裡堅挺的下身，「我的天──」伊格西窒息般地說，「在范倫坦的基地，」哈利繼續說明──為什麼他能一邊握著別人的性器官一邊像在上禮儀課一樣地說話，伊格西狂亂想著，比如說 _早洩有違紳士教養_ ──「有個被囚禁的公主給了我有趣的 _提議_ ，」金髮青年完全能從對方的語氣明白那提議和性有關，如果不是因為大部分的血液都集中在下半身，他一定會問那提議是什麼──還有哈利接受了嗎？「但我所能想到的只有你。」哈利親吻他的腹部，舔著那柔軟蒼白的肌膚，然後直起上身近乎折磨地緩慢除去伊格西的內外褲。男孩感覺到自己勃起的陰莖貼著下腹暴露在清冷的空氣中──他不習慣像美國人一樣將室內暖氣開得比夏天還熱。這或許是第一次哈利近距離看著他的左腳與義肢，年輕男人過度意識到。

「所以，」伊格西清清喉嚨，「你來找我。」赤身裸體讓他恢復了些微神智。

哈利搖頭，「我完全打算回去倫敦，等你回來，」他示意男孩翻過身──伊格西有些失望，他原本希望哈利的吻能繼續向下──「但莫頓小姐說服了我來波士頓接你。」

手肘撐著床墊趴在床上，伊格西的肩膀一僵，「蘿西說了什麼？老天我要殺了她……」然後再幫助她復活。

哈利的吻落在他的肩胛骨間，然後沿著脊椎一個吻一個吻地向下移，「她沒說什麼，只說看夠了我們講電話──或是用手語視訊──的樣子。」

「我……對她在說什麼一點頭緒都沒有。」伊格西咬著牙說，哈利的嘴唇現在危險地靠近他的尾椎。

「你剛淋浴過？」哈利問他，用甜點叉是哪一支的口氣。

伊格西點點頭，想著絕對不能說他在浴室做了什麼，卻在哈利的嘴唇碰觸他的洞口時說：「一邊想著你。」

「好孩子。」哈利告訴他， _沒錯，就是那支叉子，非常好伊格西。_ 伊格西沒想過他的陰莖能比前一秒鐘更硬，他的臉像發燒一樣，皮膚的紅從頸項向下蔓延。哈利看著他的頸背重複了一次讚賞：「非常好。」然後用溫熱的舌頭舔舐伊格西的洞口。

他錯了，他一點都不失望哈利要他翻過身、或是哈利的嘴沒在他的陰莖上，因為那樣哈利的舌尖現在就不會在他體內，做些讓他全身顫抖發軟的事。當哈利的手探到男孩身下握住他的勃起時，伊格西立刻射了出來。蜜金髮的青年覺得自己已經很了不起，他原以為哈利的舌尖進入他時就會忍不住高潮。

雖然很想趴在那兒一輩子等待高潮餘韻過去，滿臉通紅的伊格西翻過身子用手肘撐起上身看著哈利。坐在床緣的男人竟然還穿著他全部的衣物，雖然西服褲對於掩飾他的勃起毫無幫助。

看見對方的興致，伊格西鼓起勇氣說道，「來啊，哈利，我需要你操我操到神智不清。」他臉上掛著痞笑即使此刻並沒有那樣的自信。

哈利笑容銳利地站起身，脫下西裝外套、折疊後掛在床邊書桌的椅背上（這畢竟是間學生公寓）。

「我永遠無法教會你禮貌的談吐。」哈利用靈巧的手指優雅從容地鬆開領帶，再一顆鈕扣、一顆鈕扣地解開襯衫。

伊格西目不轉睛看著他手指的動作，一邊逞強地開玩笑：「而你因為這點喜愛我。」即使他成年後仍偶有害怕自己搞砸、哈利離去的不切實恐懼。

「的確，我愛你說的每個字。」男人輕描淡寫地回答。

伊格西不確定哈利的話是甚麼意思。

當男人除去衣物一絲不掛站在他面前，伊格西稍微慢下來的心跳再度急劇加速，他懷疑肉眼便能從他的胸口看出劇烈的心跳。伊格西不敢伸出手因為那是哈利，也不確定觸摸是被允許的，他更懼怕思考這是僅有一次機會的可能性。

哈利的膝蓋跪在床墊上、彎下腰親吻男孩，「你在呼吸嗎？」哈利在瑣碎的細吻中問道。「去你的。」伊格西虛弱地反駁。

「你有潤滑液嗎？」哈利沒理會男孩的粗話，吸吮著他的喉結。伊格西手探進枕頭底下撈了撈，拿出上星期買的小罐子──因為他的性慾隨著哈利從昏迷中醒來而復甦。是，他的枕頭底下有手槍和潤滑液，它們對他的生存同等重要，告他啊。

哈利熟練地替伊格西潤滑，正當他的手指彎曲準備幫助男孩放鬆時，伊格西推開他的手臂。「不用，我不需要。」

哈利停止動作，挑起一邊的眉看他。

「我說過……」伊格西的視線停在哈利身後的牆壁上，「我剛才淋浴過……」

哈利抬起男孩的雙腳調整角度，然後捧起他的左腳在義肢上印上一個吻，再伸出舌頭慢慢舔舐出一道水漬，伊格西逐漸恢復興致的陰莖在這一刻再度堅挺，他覺得就算自己左腳健全、感覺得到男人的碰觸，他也不會比現在更加興奮。

當哈利進入他時，伊格西覺得二、三十分鐘前在浴室進行個人快樂時光的自己真是未卜先知的天才。面對哈利他不可能有耐性讓對方替他做完善的準備，而哈利也確實地執行了伊格西的建議，讓床鋪和男孩的骨頭都快散架。

*

高潮餘韻過去，哈利躺在對兩個成年男人來說太狹小的雙人床上慢慢撫摸趴著的伊格西的背脊，夾在哈利與牆壁之間金棕髮的青年閉著眼，意識處於睡眠與清醒的界線──直到他的金士曼手機鈴聲響起。

哈利坐起身伸出長臂拿起伊格西丟在桌上的行動電話看了一眼，「是梅林，該掛掉嗎？」金士曼騎士問他。

伊格西抬起半埋在枕頭的臉睜開眼有點不可置信地看著他的 _前_ 監護人──現在的……不知道是什麼──如此不負責任的發言。他想他也喜愛哈利隨意的這一面，然後因為這念頭想把自己用枕頭悶死。他抬起上身，拿過哈利手裡的電話。

「啊，伊格西，你總算有空了。」線路另一端的蘇格蘭人挖苦地說。

「哈？」男孩困惑地問。

「我和蘿西傳了一些短訊給你，」梅林告訴他，「你沒聽見嗎？」

「呃……我睡得很熟。」哈利聽了他的謊話露出狡黠的笑容，梅林則回他：「別費力了，我知道哈利在那兒，也不想瞭解任何細節。我現在要上去，請確保你們有得體的服裝。」

「對梅林撒謊是沒有用的。」伊格西掛下電話後哈利說，雖然男人自己至今仍不乏類似的嘗試。

「你可以警告我的。他說要上來公寓房間。」伊格西猶豫著，他不確定自己有足夠的時間在梅林出現之前穿好衣服，尤其在動作不那麼協調的此刻。

門口傳來鑰匙插入門鎖的聲音，光頭男人踏進他們的房間。男人看了一眼櫃子上的槍與彈匣，然後對他們說：「我說了得體的服裝。」

伊格西拉緊遮住他們下身的被單，「古羅馬式的。」

梅林聽了他的藉口露出有些痛苦的表情，哈利則忍著沒拉過男孩親吻。

「我是來幫你拆除耳下的遙控炸彈，請試著多表達一些你的感謝。」梅林告訴他，「不像某個人，我必須到處飛來飛去送人質回到他們的家。坐到床邊來。」

伊格西跩著被單，勉強地挪動到床緣同時盡可能避免暴露給梅林看（他是不在乎，但蘇格蘭人看起來挺難受），哈利坐在床頭動也不動，徒增他的困難。

「我當初怎麼會覺得讓你有伊格西會是個好主意，」梅林皺著眉看了哈利一眼，隨即發現他的失言，「我不是那個意思。」即使說了引人遐想的雙關語，光頭男人仍是臉不紅氣不喘。梅林打開他帶來的手提皮箱，拿出一個很科幻的槍型裝置。他消毒伊格西的皮膚、打了一針麻醉之後要求男孩靜止不動。

「好了。」梅林將裝置的槍口從他的皮膚移開後說，伊格西什麼都沒感覺到。

蘇格蘭人在他的傷口上貼上一塊紗布，收拾好站起身。他看了男孩一眼然後瞪著哈利說：「接下來幾天要避免劇烈運動。我拒絕處理任何裂開的傷口。」他其實並沒有預知這件事的發生。雖然梅林向來喜歡拿男孩的事捉弄哈利，但並沒有注意到兩人內心的轉變，也許他靠他們太近，看不清楚。

金士曼魔法師離開後哈利傾身向前親吻親伊格西的頸背，男孩沉默了幾秒鐘後問：「哈利，你為什麼在這裡？」梅林的出現帶給他腦中短暫的清明，他抓住稍縱即逝的勇氣提問。

「因為我想念你。」哈利平靜地回答，重複他在視訊中表達過的話。

「我不懂你的意思。」伊格西低頭看著膝上的被單，困惑又煩悶地說。他希望男人能更明白地解釋，想念一個人以及與那人上床之間的關聯。

哈利伸出手將伊格西拉向他，讓伊格西倚著他的胸膛，溫暖的手掌覆蓋住男孩的雙眼。伊格西的視線被遮擋時身體一僵，隨後勉強自己放鬆。哈利沉穩的聲音從黑暗中傳來。

「你不在倫敦的每一天，我都想念著你。」哈利親吻男孩的髮絲，「無論是你在牛津或是服役中。」

停頓半晌哈利接著說，「或是在喬瑟夫‧貝利身邊。」

伊格西難為情地臉紅著，溫度傳染給哈利的手掌。他沒想到哈利竟然記得他的第一個男友……天哪，希望哈利不知道查理和他，或是……──也許他該賄賂梅林，天曉得那光頭大叔知道多少事。

「或許更多年前你在我身邊便佔據了一個獨特的位置，」哈利繼續說道，「知道有一個人需要我，始終等待著我的出現，讓我在任務時不那麼恣意妄為。」

伊格西握住哈利的手掌從他的臉上移開，他轉過身面對男人。「如果沒有阿諾教授，你會告訴我嗎？」男孩沒有指明哪件事。

「也許我們會在其他任務中碰面。」哈利微笑說道，沒有答覆。

「也許你會告訴我金士曼，但是你不會提其他事。最有可能你甚麼都不會說。」伊格西替他回答。

「沒錯。」

「為什麼？」

「金士曼禁止成員與人交往。」男人簡單地說。

伊格西想知道今天和哈利話裡可能的任何一天有何不同。因為哈利在任務中受傷昏迷？因為伊格西決定跑去在脖子上埋顆炸彈？但這是可以留待未來的疑問。

「但你不在乎規定。」伊格西問他。

「我不在乎。」哈利肯定地說。

「很好，我也不在乎。」男孩伸出雙手環住男人的頸項，熱情地親吻他的雙唇。

哈利摟住男孩赤裸的腰回應他的吻。當伊格西跨坐到他的腿上時，哈利停了下來，「梅林說......」

「梅林不在這兒，」伊格西告訴他，接著想了會又問，「你覺得他在聽我們交談嗎？」

「極有可能。」

「那麼我們來做些讓他聽不下去的事吧。」伊格西咧嘴笑了起來。他輕輕推了下哈利的肩膀，男人依從他的要求倒在床墊上。

「你不知道我想這樣做想了多久。」男孩跨在哈利身上膝蓋落在男人腰部兩側，他手伸到身下引導哈利進入他的身體，在哈利完全進入體內時忍不住嘆息。伊格西騎在年長男人身上開始扭動腰肢律動著，感覺到對方的手落在他的腰臀間，掌心滾燙。哈利的手指揉捏著他的臀部，扳開臀瓣讓性器能夠更加深入。

「啊……」伊格西呻吟著。他的下身被哈利充滿，胸腔的情緒滿溢，腦海裡凌亂的思緒化為破碎的言語自他口中流瀉而出。

「好棒、啊、」他雙手撐在哈利的肩膀，大腿夾緊收縮內部的肌肉感受哈利在他的體內，「希望你、能這樣操我……一輩子，每一分…….每一秒鐘，」哈利的手掌抓住男孩的腰，幫助他上下擺動，同時配合他的速度挺身向上抽插。

「我會聽話、啊……會當個乖孩子，」哈利箝制住他腰部的動作，無法克制地用力地向上挺進，男孩忍不住叫出聲來。

「求、求你，給我，」伊格西不再動作任由男人控制速度與力道，「求你，永遠不要……嗯、離開我，」哈利手指掐進男孩的皮膚下身加快速度，兩人的快感染上疼痛卻無法也不願停止。

「求你，哈利…..」伊格西不停懇求，反覆呻吟著男人的名字。哈利順從他的請求，右手離開男孩的臀部握住他的陰莖，伊格西在他手裡抽動幾下之後白濁的液體落在哈利的胸膛。他癱軟在哈利身上隨著對方的動作上下晃動著，男人咬住伊格西的肩膀無法控制頻率地抽插幾下後再次射在年輕男人體內。

他們維持這樣的姿勢好幾分鐘，神智逐漸清醒的伊格西試著不去想兩人之間有著黏答答的體液，他喜歡哈利這樣留在他體內，兩人連結著。

呼吸平緩後，男孩沙啞地開口，「所以，你現在能告訴我你的生日是哪一天了嗎？」

哈利微微一笑，親吻他的額頭，「紳士的名字一輩子只該出現在報紙上三次：當他出生、結婚、和死亡的時候。」伊格西在男人暫停時輕輕啄著他的雙唇，「出生年月日這類的隱私也許在我的名字下次出現在報紙上時會列入吧。」

伊格西趴在哈利的胸膛，一雙天真無暇的眼看著男人，「而你準備好了？」

哈利‧哈特再次露出笑容：「我會等。」男人的手指輕拂過男孩的眉。

_Fin_

最後附上──  
（假的）尾聲

伊格西：「其實我只要問哈特姑媽就好了嘛！」

哈特太太：「親愛的蓋瑞，要知道哈利的生日當然可以，但我有個交換條件。」

（伊格西搖尾等待。）

哈特太太：「看在你剝奪了我抱孫子的機會。」

哈利：「就算我不跟伊格西交往也不會和女人結婚生子的。」

哈特太太：「我的意思是，雖然蓋瑞你讓我少了個孫子，我是指你，親愛的，並讓我多了一個兒子，」（伊格西淚眼汪汪感動地看著姑媽）「但你們可以考慮領養。」

哈利：「不......」

（與哈利同時）伊格西：「好啊！我滿喜歡小孩子的。妳想要幾個？男生或女生？還是各一個？啊，蘿西可以當他們的教母！」

（哈特太太微笑）

哈利：「......」

（透過眼鏡）梅林：「先從養狗開始如何？總部這邊有隻巴哥犬......（線路被切斷）」

（假的）尾聲之二

哈特太太：「親愛的蓋瑞，所以你牛津畢業後找到什麼樣的工作？」

伊格西：「我是公務員。」

哈特太太：「真不錯，政府內部嗎？工作很有保障。」

（伊格西微笑點頭）

哈特太太：「難怪前幾天遇到龐德先生和他聊天時，他說認識你呢。」

伊格西：「......」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就這樣，結束啦！非常感謝從頭看到尾的人們。
> 
> H的部分我盡力了......這是我第一次寫全套的(掩面)  
> 理論上這對是互攻......但我很沒用，已經氣力放盡。


End file.
